Super Smash Bros: Battles
by BRANDON369
Summary: Diversos encuentros y combates entre los distintos personajes de Super Smash Bros. No te pierdas las caóticas batallas entre todos estos personajes, tan distintos entre sí.
1. Mario vs Meta Knight

**Super Smash Bros: Battles.**

* * *

**Mario vs Meta Knight**

* * *

Mario se encontraba confundido: aquel día había comenzado de forma usual, sin embargo, en estos momentos, todo parecía diferente.

Aquel día comenzó con un típico ataque por parte de Bowser y sus secuaces. De alguna manera se las arreglaron para secuestrar a la Princesa Peach y llevársela en esos molestos barcos voladores. Como de costumbre, Mario recorrió el reino entero, enfrentando a sus enemigos conocidos. Fue entonces que las cosas dejaron de ser tan comunes.

Mario consiguió alcanzar uno de los barcos voladores, pero este era distinto al que los Koopalings utilizaban normalmente: En lugar aquellos barcos gigantes de madera que flotaban con hélices y portaban el rostro de Bowser esculpido en oro; Mario estaba frente a un barco más tecnológico, con alas de murciélago y en lugar del rostro de Bowser, tenía una extraña máscara.

Pero eso no tenía mucha importancia en ese momento, quizá era una nueva arma del Rey Koopa, pero Mario la destruiría de todas maneras. Nada evitaría que el héroe rescate a su princesa.

Sin embargo, cuando consiguió entrar a bordo, el fontanero no se encontró con ningún Koopa o Goomba, ni siquiera alguna variación de estas especies. Lo que encontró en su lugar, fueron extraños caballeros que pese a su forma humanoide, no parecían humanos y eran ligeramente más problemáticos que un Goomba. Saltarles encima no era una opción, se defendían con sus armas. Afortunadamente, bastaba con su flor de fuego para acabar con ellos.

Pero lo que realmente sorprendió a Mario, fue encontrar al líder de todos estos enemigos. No se trataba de ningún Koopaling o Bowser Jr, ni siquiera Kamek o algo parecido. El enemigo, era un ser morado, con alas de murciélago, que portaba una máscara plateada y utilizaba una espada extraña.

-Interesante. Cuando me dijeron que alguien causaba problemas en mi nave, esperaba otra persona.- Aquel ser parecía mirarlo fijamente.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, guerrero?

-Soy yo, Mario.

-Mmmm, nunca había escuchado hablar sobre un Mario. Que planeta más extraño.- El enemigo sacó otra espada y se la pasó a Mario.- Como sea, si lo que quieres es pelear, entonces así será. Ten está espada y comencemos el duelo.

Aquel enemigo parecía ser bastante honorable como pare ser un esbirro de Bowser. Aun así, Mario no necesitaba una espada para derrotarlo, no era muy bueno utilizando esa clase de armas, por lo que se lo indicó a su oponente y le devolvió su arma.

-¿No quieres usar la espada? Bueno, será como quieras.- El enemigo preparó su propia espada y se puso en posición de combate.- ¡Mi nombre es Meta Knight! ¡Pelea conmigo!

Y la batalla comenzó: Mario arrojó una de sus esferas de fuego, pero el llamado Meta Knight consiguió esquivarla a una velocidad sorprendente, acercándose al fontanero y golpeándolo con su espada.

Esto era algo que Mario no esperaba, muy pocos de sus oponentes eran tan veloces como aquel caballero. Sin embargo, se necesitaba más que un espadazo para derrotarlo, y su oponente parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello, puesto que arremetió nuevamente contra Mario. El fontanero logró esquivarlo a último momento con uno de sus saltos característicos y decidió contraatacar al momento de caer con uno de sus tornados de puños. Este último ataque consiguió sorprender al caballero.

-Tienes buenas reacciones, te concedo eso. Además, ese último ataque no estuvo mal.- El caballero sonrió bajo su máscara.- Déjame mostrarte mi propia versión de ese ataque.

Para sorpresa de Mario, aquel caballero se convirtió literalmente en un torbellino. El fontanero no tuvo tiempo para quedarse admirando aquel ataque, tuvo que escapar para no ser víctima de los cortes provocados por ese tornado.

Pero ese tornado era implacable, persiguiendo a Mario a todas partes y ninguna esfera de fuego parecía tener la potencia para detenerlo. Incluso decidió utilizar a su FLUD, pero su chorro de agua era tragado por la fuerza del tornado.

-¡Mamamia!

A duras penas podía esquivar el tornado con ayuda de sus saltos. Eventualmente, la suerte se le acabó y fue golpeado por el tornado de Meta Knight, recibiendo varios cortes de lleno.

-Eso es todo, esté combate finalizó.

Mientras Meta Knight detenía su ataque, Mario salió volando y cayó al suelo con varias heridas en su cuerpo. Aquel ataque había sido devastador y Mario apenas podía levantarse. Afortunadamente, el fontanero contaba con un as bajo la manga: sacó uno de sus súper champiñones y se lo comió, recuperándose del daño que le acababan de hacer.

-¡Sus heridas se están cerrando!- Exclamó el caballero con sorpresa.

Pero Mario no se detuvo ahí: decidió utilizar su súper estrella. El fontanero sintió como su poder se incrementaba gracias al poder de su estrella, se sentía prácticamente invencible.

Ahora fue el turno de Meta Knight para sorprenderse, cuando Mario le saltó encima, imbuido en el poder de la estrella. Acto seguido, el fontanero arremetió con diversos puñetazos y patadas rápidos, sin dejarle tiempo a Meta Knight para que pueda defenderse.

El caballero estaba recibiendo una golpiza y aunque intentaba contraatacar con su espada no parecía dañar al fontanero en lo más mínimo. Mario tenía todas las posibilidades para ganar el combate… Sin embargo, el poder de su estrella no duraba para siempre.

Poco a poco, la energía de la súper estrella se desvanecía y Mario regresaba a su fuerza normal. Meta Knight se dio cuenta de esto y tras recuperarse de otro puñetazo, se tele transporto atrás del fontanero y arremetió con varios cortes de espada.

La batalla parecía haberse volteado y ahora era Mario quien recibía el castigo. El ataque de Meta Knight era implacable, por lo que tras recibir varios cortes, Mario salió volando fuera del Hal Abarda.

-Fue un buen oponente, pero dudo que sepa volar. Este combate ha terminado.

Pero Meta Knight se equivocaba. La sorpresa del caballero fue grande, en cuanto notó que Mario se encontraba volando con ayuda de una extraña capa.

Meta Knight lo tenía claro, llegó el momento de una batalla aérea.

-¡Vamos allá!- Dijo Mario, desafiando a su oponente.

El caballero comenzó a volar con unas extrañas alas de murciélago y cargó contra Mario a una velocidad sorprendente. Afortunadamente, el fontanero era de rápida reacción, por lo que comenzó a girar en el aire con su capa. Las propiedades mágicas de su capa fueron capaces de rechazar los espadazos de Meta Knight y dejar al guerrero confundido el tiempo suficiente como para que Mario le caiga encima de un planchazo.

El fontanero esperaba poder tumbar a su oponente con esta técnica, pero no fue suficiente. Meta Knight se recuperó de aquel ataque y decidió contraatacar.

El caballero cargó con su espada, girando en el aire a gran velocidad, transformándose en una especie de taladro viviente. Mario consiguió esquivarlo, pero el taladro cambió su trayectoria para atacarlo nuevamente. Consiguió desviar el taladro un par de veces con ayuda de su capa, pero no pudo hacerlo una tercera vez y fue golpeado con bastante fuerza, perdiendo su capa y cayendo en picada, varios metros al suelo.

-¡Oh no!- Gritaba Mario mientras caía. Sin embargo, tenía un plan para salvarse.

Rápidamente sacó una súper hoja y absorbió su poder, adquiriendo una cola de mapache que lo ayudó a mantenerse en el aire.

-Tienes unas técnicas extrañas, te has ganado mi respeto.- Fue todo lo que dijo aquel caballero, antes de transformarse nuevamente en un taladro y cargar contra Mario.

Esta vez no pudo evitar el ataque, siendo golpeado y perdiendo sus poderes de mapache. Actuando rápido, Mario sacó un gorro con alas para poder mantenerse en el aire, pero otra carga del taladro fue capaz de despojarlo de su poder.

La situación parecía desesperada, Mario sacaba sus diversos ítems, pero Meta Knight lo golpeaba una y otra vez, antes de que el fontanero pueda hacer uso de ellos. El champicoptero, el hongo abeja, el hongo ardilla, la flor nube, la súper zanahoria, todos y cada uno de ellos fueron derrotados por el poder del caballero estelar. Grande fue la sorpresa de Mario al darse cuenta de que se le habían acabado los ítems capaces de mantenerlo en el aire.

-¡Wajajajajajajajaja!

Y con este grito, Mario cayó en picada desde lo alto del cielo, perdiendo de vista aquel barco volador tan extraño y a su aún más extraño capitán.

…

Cuando Mario despertó, estaba en el suelo, rodeado por algunos Goomba. Fue reconfortante volver a ver a sus enemigos de siempre. Los derrotó fácilmente y se recuperó comiéndose un hongo de color verde. Ya estaba acostumbrado a caer desde esa altura, pero eso no quería decir que la caída no doliera.

El fontanero levantó su mirada hacia el cielo y pensó en su combate de aquel día. Ciertamente Bowser había conseguido un aliado poderoso, aunque el sentido del honor que tenía aquel sujeto, le ganó la simpatía del fontanero. Claro, que pese a esto, Mario estaba totalmente dispuesto a vencerlo en una revancha.

Mario decidió buscar nuevamente ese extraño barco volador, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte. Después de varios minutos de búsqueda, finalmente encontró un barco volador, pero no era el de Meta Knight. Este barco volador si parecía uno de esos que Bowser Jr y los Koopalings acostumbraban pilotar.

Después de meditarlo por algunos instantes, Mario decidió abordar aquel vehículo. Después de todo, su princesa lo estaba esperando, debía rescatarla lo más rápido posible.

…

Por su parte, Meta Knight regresó al Hal Abarda, contentó por haberse enfrentado a un oponente digno. Había decidido descansar un poco de las constantes peleas entre Kirby y Dedede, por lo que pensó que la mejor opción sería dar un pequeño viaje por el universo. Visitando otros planetas y recordando aquella época, antes de conocer a Kirby y quedarse en Pop Star.

Por lo visto, su viaje acababa de rendir frutos. Extrañaba tener alguna batalla solo por el gusto de pelear, sin que el universo esté en peligro o algún ser extraño busque manipularlo. Debido a esto, el caballero estelar ya sabía exactamente qué hacer.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a visitar planetas desconocidos!- Meta Knight estaba ansioso por cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar. Esperaba encontrar más oponentes, tan interesantes como aquel hombrecillo que vestía de rojo.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Ganador: Meta Knight.

* * *

Y bueno, aquí traigo un nuevo proyecto, que escribí más que nada para relajarme un poco xD.

Este fic será la narración de varias batallas entre los distintos personajes de Súper Smash Bros. ¿Cómo es que escogeré las batallas? Pues serán completamente al azar o conforme se me vayan ocurriendo, por lo que si quieren ver a dos personajes de Smash pelear entre sí, solo tienen que pedirlo. Cualquier personaje que haya sido jugable en algún Smash Bros podrá aparecer en el fic, sin importar si el personaje es Echo, DLC o se ausentó en alguna entrega.

Eso sí, no esperen que los capítulos sean tan largos como en mis otras historias, pero aun así, les aseguro que serán divertidos. Después de todo, el plantel de Smash es tan variado que se pueden crear toda clase de encuentros interesantes o divertidos.

¿Qué me dicen ustedes? ¿Qué personajes quieren ver luchar en los siguientes capítulos?

Sin más que decir, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Zelda vs Jigglypuff

**Super Smash Bros: Battles.**

* * *

**Princesa Zelda vs Jigglypuff.**

* * *

Dirigir un reino entero no era para nada una tarea sencilla y mucho menos para una joven princesa que hace poco había cumplido los diecisiete años de edad.

Hyrule estaba en tiempos de paz, pero la Princesa Zelda no podía gozar de dicha paz, su vida era mucho más difícil de lo que la gente podía ver a simple vista. Desde tediosas clases de etiqueta o magia hasta aburridas reuniones con la corte de Hyrule, eran pocos los momentos en los que la Princesa de Hyrule podía descansar. Por esta razón, el estrés se le hacía insoportable.

Por esto mismo, ella apreciaba esos pequeños momentos de descanso en su jardín personal. La princesa se recostó en el césped, mientras su mente se sumía en recuerdos. Recordaba tiempos más simples, de su más tierna infancia, cuando se pasaba los días divirtiéndose en el jardín.

Eventualmente, esto le recordó a su querido amigo Link: Aquel niño del hada que un día consiguió evadir a sus guardias e infiltrarse en el jardín. El mismo niño que había salvado el reino entero, en una época distinta, una que muy pocos recordaban.

Tan sumida estaba la princesa en sus pensamientos… Hasta que un sonido abrupto y extraño la despertó. El estrés regresó a la princesa mientras analizaba el origen de dicho sonido. No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de lo que se trataba: Un ronquido.

Es cierto que sus guardias nunca habían sido los más efectivos, un niño de diez años era capaz de pasar entre ellos sin que se den cuenta. Sin embargo, dormirse en el trabajo era un poco exagerado, aun para ellos.

Zelda fue a buscar y efectivamente, varios de los guardias se encontraban durmiendo. La princesa estaba a punto de despertarlos, pero se dio cuenta de algo extraño: las caras de dichos guardias estaban pintarrajeadas de forma graciosa.

El miedo entró en la princesa, que se puso en guardia. ¿Acaso algo había dormido a los guardias de su castillo? ¿Habría sido algún hechizo extraño o algo así? ¿Acaso la paz de Hyrule había llegado a su fin?

-¡Jiggly!

Ese sonido llamó la atención de la princesa, quien inmediatamente se encontró con el responsable de todo esto. Parecía una extraña criatura rosada de ojos grandes, que se encontraba pintando la cara de un guardia con un marcador. En definitiva no era tan amenazante como Zelda imaginaba, de hecho hasta parecía tierno y abrazable.

La princesa intentó recordar acerca de todas las criaturas que habitaban Hyrule, pero ese ser rosado no encajaba con ninguna descripción.

-¡Jigglypuff!

-Mmm, no está mal.- La princesa se lo pensó un poco y llegó a una conclusión.- Te llamaré Jigglypuff.

La criatura se percató de la presencia de Zelda, pero no parecía de muy buen humor, estaba enfadada por alguna razón. El recién llamado "Jigglypuff" infló sus cachetes y al ver a la princesa, saltó hacía ella y la golpeó con una bofetada en la cara.

La princesa se cayó de espaldas y apenas se recuperó de aquel golpe, se frotó las mejillas a causa del dolor. Ese bofetón no había sido normal, fue demasiado fuerte y doloroso.

Al ver al "Jigglypuff" burlarse de ella, la princesa llegó a la conclusión de que la criatura era hostil. El enojo se apoderó de Zelda, esta había sido la gota que colmó el vaso. Lo único que quería era un momento de paz y relajación, pero en lugar de ello había sido golpeada por una criatura tierna y esponjosa que se burlaba de ella. Se encargaría de detenerlo en este mismo instante.

-Será mejor que me escuches.- Al escuchar el tono firme de la princesa, Jigglypuff dejó de reírse y le prestó atención.- Yo soy la princesa de Hyrule y no…

Pero Zelda fue interrumpida por una patada en la cara. Aquella criatura rosada no perdió el tiempo y se lanzó con algunos bofetones más, haciendo que la princesa se caiga de espaldas nuevamente.

-Jiggly, jiggly puff.- La criatura se burlaba de la princesa… Aunque las risas se detuvieron al ver la expresión de enojo con la que Zelda la observaba.

-¡Ya basta!- Finalmente, toda la ira acumulada de la princesa explotó. Nunca mejor dicho, pues la gobernante de Hyrule expulsó una esfera de fuego gigante con la que golpeó a Jigglypuff por sorpresa.

Fuego de Din, uno de los tres grandes hechizos de Hyrule. Usualmente, la gente solía aplicarlo expulsando un torrente de fuego a su alrededor, pero con Zelda era distinto. La princesa siempre había tenido talento para la magia, y tal era su dominio que podía disparar el fuego concentrado en lugar de expandirlo a su alrededor.

-¡Puff!

Desgraciadamente, aquel Jigglypuff no pareció tomarse muy bien el ser golpeado por una bola de fuego, por lo que se lanzó al ataque. La princesa no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, pues el Jigglypuff le saltó a la cara y comenzó a abofetearla una y otra vez siendo que Zelda no podía hacer nada para quitársela de encima.

En un intento desesperado por librarse de aquella criatura, Zelda recurrió nuevamente a sus conocimientos sobre magia y recordó un hechizo que podría ayudarla en un momento como este…

-¡Amor de Nayru!

La princesa fue rodeada por un campo de fuerza mágico que expulsó al ser rosado. El amor de Nayru creaba un escudo completamente impenetrable que protegía al usuario mientras este concentré su magia para mantener el hechizo activo. Sabiendo que ahora estaba a salvo, Zelda observó burlonamente a la criatura rosada que continuaba enfadada.

-Eres más agresivo de lo que pareces, "Jigglypuff".- Mientras Zelda se quitaba el polvo, Jigglypuff la observaba con enfado.- Pero ahora que activé este hechizo estoy protegida ante cualquier cosa que intentes.

En lugar de calmarse, Jigglypuff comenzó a caminar en dirección a Zelda y decidió atacar. La princesa estaba confiada de que su escudo la protegería de cualquier cosa… Grande fue su sorpresa cuando un bofetón de la criatura rosada fue suficiente no solamente para romper su escudo, sino para hacerlo estallar. La fuerza de la explosión fue tal que Zelda salió volando por los aires y cayó contra uno de los arbustos de su jardín.

La princesa de Hyrule se levantó, sucia y adolorida, observando a aquella criatura que continuaba burlándose de ella. Nuevamente, el enfado se apoderó de la gobernante.

-¡Ya se me acabó la paciencia!

Sin previo aviso, la princesa de Hyrule decidió volver a intentar con el Fuego de Din, disparando poderosas esferas de fuego contra su pequeño y adorable oponente.

Jigglypuff se infló como un globo y comenzó a surcar los aires, grácilmente evadiendo todos y cada uno de los ataques que Zelda le disparaba. Las bolas de fuego salían volando por todo el jardín y destruían todo a su paso, dejando varios de los arbustos quemados.

Pero Zelda no le prestaba atención a nada, estaba muy concentrada en golpear a su oponente, pero la escurridiza criatura evadía cada uno de sus ataques. Fue entonces que las llamas de Zelda finalmente consiguieron rozarlo y lo hicieron caer contra el suelo.

-¡Jiggly!

-Muy bien, si te disculpas ahora, podremos olvidar todo lo ocurrido. ¿Qué dices?

Pero lejos de aceptar la propuesta de la princesa, Jigglypuff comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo en el suelo. Zelda lo observó confundida por un momento, hasta que su enemigo salió rodando a gran velocidad y la embistió con fuerza en el estomago.

Por un instante, la princesa se quedó sin aire, aquel ataque fue devastador. Cuando finalmente consiguió recuperarse del ataque, se dio cuenta de algo, Jigglypuff continuaba girando y ahora regresaba con una nueva embestida. Desesperada, la princesa, decidió utilizar su tercer hechizo.

-¡Viento de Farore!

Justó antes de que Jigglypuff la golpee, la princesa se desvaneció con el viento, teletransportandose. Pero esto no detuvo a Jigglypuff, pues ni bien la princesa reapareció, continuó rodando hacía ella. Zelda se vio obligada a usar el Viento de Farore una y otra vez, pero ya se le estaba agotando el poder mágico.

Afortunadamente para Zelda, su oponente detuvo su rodada, quedándose mareado por un instante. Zelda respiraba cansada y estaba agotada, se preparó para dispararle otro Fuego de Din, pero su poder mágico estaba vacío. La princesa se preparó para cualquier ataque que su tierno y agresivo oponente pueda lanzarle, pero no se esperaba lo que vendría a continuación.

Jigglypuff sacó su pequeño micrófono y para sorpresa de Zelda, comenzó a cantar. Era un canto bastante dulce y relajante, por un instante la princesa olvidó su enfado, todos sus problemas comenzaron a desvanecerse y finalmente se sentía relajada. A medida que el canto de Jigglypuff continuaba, la relajación de la princesa incrementaba, estaba tan calmada y relajada, que comenzó a entrarle el sueño. Finalmente, no pudo resistirlo más y quedó completamente dormida.

…

-¡Princesa! ¡Princesa, despierte!

Zelda abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Impa, su querida niñera, quien la observaba con preocupación. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Acaso se había quedado dormida en el jardín? ¿Acaso su batalla con su enemigo tierno y malhumorado solamente fue un sueño?

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí, Princesa?

Al observar la mitad de su jardín completamente quemado, se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño. Por lo visto su niñera se dio cuenta de lo confundida que estaba, así que le pasó un espejo. La princesa vio el reflejo de su rostro y se dio cuenta de algo: Su cara estaba llena de garabatos extraños y ridículos.

-¿Se encuentra bien, princesa? ¿Quién hizo todo esto?

Al ver su cara pintarrajeada, solamente había algo que Zelda podía hacer… Ponerse a reír por todo lo que acababa de pasar. Era bastante extraño, pero se sentía feliz y relajada, todo su estrés parecía haber desaparecido. Quizá no vuelva a ver a aquel "Jigglypuff", pero Zelda le estaba agradecida.

Finalmente se sentía feliz y llena de energía. ¡Estaba lista para enfrentar cualquiera de sus obligaciones con una sonrisa!... O al menos eso es lo que pensaba. Poco sabía la princesa que su siguiente obligación sería ayudar en las reparaciones de su jardín.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Ganador: Jigglypuff.

* * *

Y aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi extraño proyecto, donde la princesa de Hyrule se enfrentó con la carismática bola rosada de Pokémon.

¿Qué me dicen ustedes? ¿Qué personajes quieren ver luchar en los siguientes capítulos?

Sin más que decir, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Red vs DK

**Super Smash Bros: Battles.**

* * *

**Red y sus Pokémon (Pokémon Trainer) vs Donkey Kong.**

* * *

El entrenador Pokémon arribó en aquella isla tan extraña y regresó al Lapras que lo había llevado hasta ahí.

Ser un entrenador Pokémon tenía muchas ventajas, pero Red consideraba sin lugar a dudas, que la mayor ventaja de ser entrenador es la capacidad de viajar por todo el mundo y explorar toda clase de lugares fantásticos.

Por eso mismo, estaba realmente emocionado, había escuchado historias de una extraña isla con forma de la cabeza de algún gorila y decidió ir a explorarla, a ver qué extraños Pokémon encontraría en dicho lugar.

El entrenador se adentró en la jungla, sorprendiéndose de lo extraño que era aquel lugar. En definitiva, aquella jungla era por mucho distinta a cualquier otra que se haya encontrado en Kanto o Johto. Fue entonces cuando lo vio…

-¡Donkey Kong!

Se trataba de un combate Pokémon. El primero de ellos era un Pokémon grande y musculoso, de apariencia fornida, similar a un Slaking; el segundo era algo más pequeño, como un lagarto de color verde, de apariencia similar a un Croconaw. Claro, la batalla no era nada pareja, ese Pokémon fornido le estaba dando una paliza al pequeño lagarto, al punto de que lo mandó a volar de un puñetazo.

-Y dile a K Rool que si quiere robar mis bananas, venga en persona. ¡Yo mismo le daré una paliza!

Increíble, ese Pokémon estaba hablando, tan fluidamente como lo haría cualquier humano. Sin perder ni un solo instante, Red sacó su Pokédex e intentó escanearlo, para identificar qué clase de Pokémon era, sin embargo, su Pokédex no tenía ninguna información disponible. ¡Quizá acababa de descubrir una nueva especie!

-Hey, ¿y quién se supone que eres tú?

-…

Ese Pokémon tan extraño acababa de verlo y se acercaba a él. Red se quedó sin habla, había llegado el momento de intentar capturarlo. Quizá podría llevárselo al Profesor Oak, él seguramente tendría información sobre esta extraña especie.

-¡Adelante, Squirtle!

De un solo grito arrojó su Pokéball y la activó, invocando a su primer Pokémon. La pequeña tortuga de color azul salió al bosque, esperando las órdenes de su entrenador, lista para iniciar el combate.

-¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!- El extraño Pokémon parecía inusualmente sorprendido.

-¡Usa Pistola de Agua!

Y sin previo aviso, la tortuga disparó un potente chorro de agua, que golpeó de lleno al misterioso Pokémon.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!

-¡Usa Pistola de Agua, otra vez!

La tortuga disparó nuevamente su ataque de agua y volvió a golpear a su enemigo. El ataque no parecía haber causado muchos daños en el misterioso Pokémon, pero ahora parecía enfadado.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Si quieres pelea la vas a tener!

Aquel simio gigante cargó al ataque con una poderosa embestida, pero el entrenador sabía exactamente qué hacer para detenerlo.

-¡Usa burbuja!

Squirtle disparó una gran ráfaga de burbujas, bloqueándole el camino a aquel extraño Pokémon. Sin embargo, su ataque no tuvo ningún efecto, el gorila pasó a través de las burbujas sin ningún problema y sujetó a Squirtle con tan solo una mano, impidiendo que la tortuga pueda moverse.

-Que tortuga tan extraña. Debe ser de la misma especie que esas tortugas del Reino Champiñón. Esos bichos son muy buenos con los Karts.

-¡Squirtle, usa Hidrobomba!

El entrenador no iba a permitir que su Pokémon quede atrapado de esa manera. Squirtle se refugió en su caparazón y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, mientras disparaba torrentes de agua desde los agujeros en su caparazón. Está vez, si pareció dañar al gorila, quien se vio obligado a soltarlo.

-¡Cascada!

Y la tortuga invocó un gran torrente de agua, en el que comenzó a surfear, dispuesto a acabar con su enemigo de una vez por todas…

-¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Donkey Kong!

Pero al gorila le bastó con un solo puñetazo, no solamente para romper la cascada, sino también para debilitar a su Squirtle. Aquel golpe había sido sencillamente asombroso, este Pokémon tenía una fuerza física nunca antes vista.

-¡Regresa, Squirtle! Buen trabajo… ¡Ve Ivysaur!

Pero el entrenador no pensaba rendirse, envió a su siguiente Pokémon. En esta ocasión se trataba del Pokémon tipo planta con un bulbo creciendo en su espalda.

-¿Enserio? ¿Otro lagarto?

-¡Ivysaur, Látigo Cepa!

Un par de lianas emergieron de Ivysaur y con gran velocidad golpearon al gorila como si de verdaderos látigos se tratase. Antes de que el primate pueda contraatacar, las lianas se enredaron alrededor de sus brazos y piernas, restringiéndole todo el movimiento.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡No puedo moverme!

-¡Recurrente!- Ordenó.

Aprovechando que su oponente se encontraba inmovilizado con las lianas; Ivysaur comenzó a disparar varias ráfagas seguidas de semillas, directamente desde su bulbo. Las semillas golpeaban al gorila como si de pequeñas balas se tratarán. Finalmente, aquel extraño Pokémon pareció cansarse de que le disparen semillas en la cara.

-¡Ya es suficiente!

Haciendo nuevamente uso de su descomunal fuerza, el gorila comenzó a jalar las lianas de Ivysaur, acercando al Pokémon de planta hacía él. Ivysaur intentaba resistirse, pero aquel extraño Pokémon era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba, estaba forzándolo sin ningún problema.

-¡Hojas Navaja!

Ivysaur comenzó a disparar sus afiladas hojas en un intento de dañar al extraño Pokémon, pero no parecía tener mucho efecto. Aun con todo su filo, las hojas apenas le hacían rasguños a la piel del simio. El entrenador estaba sorprendido por todo esto, ese Pokémon no solo era mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba, sino también más resistente. En todos sus viajes, era la primera vez que veía un Pokémon tan extraño como este. Incluso consideró la posibilidad de que se tratase de un Pokémon legendario o singular.

Sin embargo, no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, las lianas de Ivysaur habían cedido ante el gorila. Aquel extraño Pokémon podría acabar con Ivysaur de un solo puñetazo y el entrenador lo sabía. Tenía que encontrar una manera de salvar a su Pokémon, pero el Recurrente o las Hojas Navaja no parecían hacer mucho daño.

Claro, todavía podría usar a Charizard, su Pokémon más fuerte, pero sabía que no sería tan sencillo. Aquel simio estaba derrotando a dos de sus mejores Pokémon y apenas podía dañarlo. Ivysaur ya estaba prácticamente al alcance de su puño y podía ver como el gorila comenzaba a girar su brazo para potenciar su siguiente puñetazo. Debía pensar en algo y hacerlo ahora, pero… ¿Qué? Quizá el Rayo Solar de Ivysaur pueda dañar a ese gorila, pero tardaría en cargarse y no le quedaba mucho tiempo, sin embargo, los otros movimientos de Ivysaur no podían dañar a su oponente. A menos que…

-¡Somnífero!

Y justó cuando el gorila estaba a punto de golpear a Ivysaur, este soltó de golpe una nube de polvo desde su bulbo. El entrenador en verdad esperaba que esto funcioné, pues era su última esperanza.

Para su sorpresa, el gorila pareció inhalar todo el polvo y finalmente cayó al suelo. El entrenador suspiró, el Somnífero era sin duda una de sus técnicas más útiles, Un movimiento capaz de dormir a cualquier oponente, muchas de sus victorias en los combates Pokémon eran gracias al Somnífero.

-¡Es súper efectivo!

El entrenador festejó, acomodándose la gorra y recompensando a Ivysaur con una caricia. Lo siguiente en su lista sería buscar algún Centro Pokémon para recuperar a Squirtle e Ivysaur. Sin embargo, había algo que hacer antes. Sujetó una de sus Pokéball y observó al gorila inconsciente.

…

-¡Hey! ¡DK, ¿dónde estás?!

El pequeño simio conocido en Jungla Kongo como Diddy Kong se encontraba realmente confundido. Había quedado de encontrarse con su amigo, Donkey Kong, para comer bananas hasta reventar, sin embargo, ahora no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Ya había revisado su casa y varios rincones del bosque, pero Donkey Kong había desaparecido.

¿Acaso lo habrían secuestrado los Kremlis? Diddy esperaba que ese no sea el caso. La última vez que K Rool secuestró a su amigo, el pequeño mono tuvo que pasar toda clase de peligros para salvarlo. Honestamente, Diddy no se sentía con muchas ganas de protagonizar otro título de Donkey Kong Country sin su compañero de aventuras.

Aun así, parecía que no estaba en ninguna parte de la jungla. Probablemente, Diddy tendría que salir a buscarlo, lejos, muy lejos de Isla Kongo. Su amigo podría estar en cualquier parte… Necesitaría empacar algunas bananas.

* * *

¿Fin?

* * *

Ganador: Red y sus Pokémon.


	4. Chrom vs Capitán Falcon

**Super Smash Bros: Battles.**

* * *

**Chrom vs Capitán Falcon.**

* * *

Desde el momento en el que fue convocado por uno de los kanes de Ferox, el Príncipe Chrom supo que aquel no sería un día normal. Aunque estaba lejos de imaginar cuan extraño se iba a tornar.

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde la derrota del Rey Loco y la paz parecía reinar en el reino de Ylisse. Los Custodios se habían tomado un merecido descanso después de aquella guerra y ahora solamente se reunían para luchar con algunos resurrectos que aparecían de vez en cuando. Eso le había dado a Chrom el tiempo suficiente para formar su propia familia, casarse y criar a su pequeña bebé: Lucina.

Claro, no podía descuidar sus deberes, tenía todo un reino que gobernar y parte de hacerlo también significaba acudir en auxilio de naciones aliadas. Ferox le había ayudado bastante durante la guerra con Plegia, así que lo menos que podía hacer era ayudar a Flavia en su llamado de auxilio.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, llamó a Robin, su estratega y mejor amigo; a Frederick, su leal protector; y a Lissa, su hermana menor, y juntos fueron a reunirse con Flavia, la Kan principal de Ferox.

Una vez que fue a hablar con ella, le informaron del problema. Por lo visto, nuevamente iba a comenzar un torneo en el Coliseo de Ragna Ferox, para decidir cuál de los dos Kanes gobernaría Ferox: Flavia o Basilio. Nuevamente, Flavia quería que Chrom la represente en el torneo, para que pueda mantener su posición.

Cualquier otro en su lugar, habría rechazado la petición de Flavia, pero Chrom no dudo en aceptar. Ferox los había ayudado mucho en su guerra contra Plegia y lo menos que podía hacer sería ayudar a Flavia en está ocasión.

El problema, era que Basilio parecía haber encontrado un guerrero poderoso para representarlo ese año. Por un momento, Chrom pensó que podría tratarse de Lon zu, pero eso era imposible, el espadachín estaba demasiado ocupado con su esposa como para participar ese año. Entonces… ¿Quién podría ser representante de Basilio?

…

Ya estaba todo listo, pronto daría inició la batalla en el coliseo de Ragna Ferox. Mientras Robin preparaba cuidadosamente la estrategia que usarían en el combate y Frederick alistaba sus armas, Chrom estaba algo impaciente. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Flavia le había dicho acerca de su enemigo, ella lo describió como "Un extraño cazarecompensas que llegó desde las estrellas". Claro, no pudo pensar más tiempo, pues fue interrumpido por la voz de su hermana.

-¡Chrom, mira eso!- Lissa apuntó hacia los guerreros Feroxi, había uno en particular que destacaba.- ¡Ese debe ser el sujeto del que Flavia nos habló!

El príncipe observó a aquel individuo, era un tipo extraño, cuyo casco le cubría los ojos, así que no se podía ver su identidad. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su estratega se le acercó, con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-¿Qué opinas de él, Robin?

-Es extraño, no parece portar espadas, hachas o lanzas, pero tampoco lo veo ningún grimorio.- Robin analizó al contrincante por un breve instante.- No tengo idea a que nos enfrentamos, será difícil proceder contra él.

-Muy bien, en tal caso déjamelo a mí.

-¿Estás seguro, Chrom?

-Sí, creo que es la mejor opción.

-Muy bien, confió en ti, amigo. Deja que Frederick y yo nos ocupemos de los guerreros de Ferox, tu enfréntate a él.- Chrom asintió, dispuesto a seguir el plan de su estratega.- ¿Quieres que envié a Lissa contigo? Quizá necesites a alguien capaz de curarte en caso de que algo salga mal.

-No te preocupes por eso, estaré bien.

Chrom no lo sabía en ese entonces, pero en verdad necesitaría las curaciones de Lissa una vez que comenzará el combate.

…

Y finalmente la batalla había dado inicio. Las cosas parecían bien para el grupo de los Custodios: Robin mantenía a los enemigos a raya con sus hechizos, Frederick cargaba contra ellos y los golpeaba con su lanza, mientras que si conseguían herirlos, Lissa los curaba inmediatamente con sus bastones.

Ciertamente, los Custodios tenían las cosas bajo control… Con excepción de su líder.

Chrom aprovechó para acercarse a su oponente, pensando que podría tener la oportunidad de analizar su estilo de batalla, nunca en su vida estuvo tan equivocado.

-¡Falcon Kick!

El tipo literalmente se lanzó contra él envuelto en llamas, como si de un meteoro se tratara. Se movía tan rápido que Chrom apenas podía verlo, pero pese a todo, se las arregló para saltar a tiempo y evitar el ataque en el último segundo.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera un segundo!- Para fortuna de Chrom, el sujeto detuvo su embestida y lo observó confundido.- Si vamos a combatir, al menos deberías presentarte. Yo soy Chrom, príncipe de Ylisse.

-Oh, claro… ¡Pues deja que me presente! ¡Soy el mejor cazarecompensas de toda la galaxia!- Ante la mirada atónita de Chrom, aquel hombre comenzó a hacer toda clase de poses heroicas.- ¡Un luchador de primera y un piloto aún mejor! ¡El campeón absoluto de las carreras F Zero! ¡Soy el Capitán Falcon!

-Eres… Un poco entusiasta. ¿Verdad?

-No es nada personal, amigo. Pero debo de hacer algo de dinero en lo que reparo mi nave.

-¿Nave? ¿Acaso viniste por mar?

-Eh… Es algo complicado de explicar. De todas formas, no pienso ponértelo nada fácil.

-Será un honor chocar mi espada con un oponente como tú.

Fue entonces que la batalla se reanudó, Chrom decidió cargar contra el oponente con su espada, pero el Capitán Falcon tenía muy buenos reflejos, evadiendo sin mayor problema las veloces estocadas propinadas por la Falchion de Chrom.

El príncipe de Ylisse decidió tomar distancia, mientras que el cazarecompensas lo observaba con una sonrisa confiada y burlona. Sin perder tiempo, Chrom cargó hacía él a gran velocidad, arrastrando su espada contra el suelo, para darle mayor potencia y propinar un corte contra Falcon. Sin embargo, el Capitán lo evadió sin problemas y contraatacó con un puñetazo, que acabó rozando el rostro de Chrom.

Sin perder tiempo, el príncipe golpeó con un mandoble de su Falchion, pero el Capitán lo esquivó con un par de volteretas. Chrom decidió mantenerse a la ofensiva cargando con su Falchion, pero el Capitán Falcon lo bloqueó, para acto seguido desequilibrar a Chrom con una patada.

-¡Falcon Punch!

Y sin previo aviso, el Capitán Falcon arremetió con un poderoso puñetazo cargado en llamas. El ataque golpeó a Chrom y lo mandó a volar varios metros, quedándose sin aire y bastante adolorido, apenas podía mantenerse consciente. Chrom no recordaba haber recibido un golpe así en toda su vida, sentía que perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento.

Ese Capitán Falcon no era un oponente ordinario, era distinto a otros mercenarios que había conocido, como Gregor. Lo superaba ampliamente en lo referido a fuerza física y velocidad, podía vencerlo en cualquier momento… Pero Chrom aun tenía un par de trucos bajo la manga.

-Pues fue un combate interesante, pero ya terminó.- El mercenario se acercó hacía el príncipe con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.- Si me disculpas, voy a reclamar el dinero que me prometieron.

El misterioso hombre estaba a punto de irse, pero…

-¡Ether!

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Chrom se levantó del suelo y cargó contra su oponente, con su Falchion brillando en energía de color verde. Entonces comenzó su contraataque, pues arremetió con varios mandobles, precisos y veloces, cada uno con el poder de un golpe crítico.

El Capitán Falcon no pudo bloquearlos en esta ocasión, aun cuando intentaba cubrirse, recibió varios cortes de lleno y quedó con heridas.

Ese era el poder de Ether, una técnica muy poderosa, pero difícil de perfeccionar. Una que permitía atacar con el poder de un movimiento crítico y además de eso, absorber la energía del oponente para curar tus propias heridas. A Chrom le había costado mucho aprender a usar está técnica, pero viendo la situación en la que se encontraba, supo que todo el entrenamiento para dominarla había valido la pena.

-Eso no me lo esperaba.- Ahora era el Capitán Falcon quien se encontraba adolorido, sin embargo, aun no estaba derrotado.- ¡Falcon Kick!

Y se disparó nuevamente, como si fuese un meteoro en llamas. En está ocasión, Chrom consiguió esquivarlo con un gran salto en el aire, para luego descender con su Falchion contra el suelo y golpear nuevamente a su enemigo. Sin embargo, Falcon se quitó en el último momento y el ataque solo alcanzó a rozarlo.

Las cosas habían cambiado en la batalla, ahora que estaba herido, Falcon no podía pelear con la misma agilidad y precisión de antes, mientras que Chrom se había recuperado de la mayor parte de sus heridas con ayuda de su Ether.

Chrom golpeó con un par de mandobles, Falcon intentó esquivarlos, sin embargo, estos acabaron rozándole y dándole más cortadas en los brazos. El príncipe decidió terminar el combate cargando de frente con su espada, pero el cazarecompensas lo esquivó saltando con una voltereta.

Sin embargo, el ataque de Chrom no había terminado ahí, pues arrojó su espada al aire, interceptando al Capitán en mitad de su salto. Acto seguido, Chrom también saltó, atrapó su espada y tras varios cortes en el aire, descendió, golpeando al Capitán Falcon, violentamente contra el suelo.

El Capitán estaba realmente herido, había recibido demasiados cortes y ese último ataque fue letal. Poco a poco sentía como su vista se estaba nublando, mientras la consciencia se escapaba de su cuerpo.

Chrom se acercaba lentamente, dispuesto a dar el golpe final con su espada… Y fue entonces cuando el Capitán Falcon se levantó sorpresivamente con una patada. La patada no estaba destinada a lastimar al príncipe, en lugar de eso, estaba destinada a su espada, la cual salió volando, lejos de Chrom.

-¡Oh no!

El Capitán Falcon estaba realmente adolorido, pero su orgullo le impedía perder ese combate. Mientras mostraba una sonrisa arrogante, el Capitán consideró lo que había pasado. Al principio consideró que esta sería una misión realmente fácil, no esperaba encontrarse un oponente tan fuerte como ese espadachín, pero aun así no estaba dispuesto a perder. Era el mejor cazarecompensas de la galaxia, nunca había fallado una misión y no pensaba comenzar ahora.

-¡Falcon Punch!

Y el cazarrecompensas nuevamente lanzó su mejor movimiento, el puñetazo cargado en llamas. Sabía que si conseguía golpear al príncipe con eso, lo vencería en un solo movimiento.

Pero Chrom no estaba dispuesto a dejarse golpear. Con un hábil movimiento, saltó justo a tiempo para esquivar el puñetazo llameante. Tras eso, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo para recuperar su espada. Falcon también intentó correr, con su velocidad podría alcanzarla antes que el príncipe… Pero las heridas no le permitieron moverse.

Inevitablemente, Chrom recuperó su Falchion y sin perder más tiempo, contraatacó al Capitán Falcon con su técnica más poderosa. Nuevamente cargó con su Ether, golpeándolo con varios mandobles y recuperando energía para curar sus heridas.

Ese ataque, resultó ser mucho más de lo que el Capitán Falcon pudo soportar, finalmente, después de un largo combate, el cazarecompensas cayó derrotado.

Chrom suspiró aliviado, si el combate continuaba extendiéndose no estaba seguro de poder continuar por más tiempo. Fue entonces, cuando sintió como todo su cansancio desaparecía, al voltearse, pudo observar a su hermana curándolo con un bastón, además de Frederick y Robin junto a ella.

-¡Ese combate estuvo estupendo, Chrom!- Lissa parecía realmente emocionada.

-Hay que admitir que tu enemigo usaba técnicas poco usuales.- Robin por su lado, se veía muy pensativo.

-Milord, ya hemos acabado con todos los enemigos.- Dijo Frederick con su seriedad usual.- Con esto, creo que nos llevamos la victoria de este torneo.

-¿Qué sucede, Chrom?- Robin se acercó a su amigo.- Pareces pensativo.

-Oye Robin.- El príncipe señaló a su oponente caído.- ¿Crees que este hombre quiera unirse a los Custodios?

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Ganador: Chrom.


	5. Canela vs Pichu

**Super Smash Bros: Battles.**

* * *

**Canela vs Pichu.**

* * *

Si creían que ser el alcalde era difícil, es porque no conocen todo el trabajo que debe hacer la secretaria del alcalde. Canela conocía muy bien ese trabajo, ella misma había experimentado todo el estrés, el cansancio acumulado y la carga de ser la asistente del alcalde.

Pese a todo esto, Canela amaba su trabajo, lo hacía con mucha diligencia y cariño. Tenía una gran responsabilidad, debía ayudar al alcalde en todo lo que pudiera, facilitarle la vida y ahorrarle todo el trabajo posible.

Pero era en momentos como estos, cuando Canela debía tomar su responsabilidad más enserio. El alcalde había salido del pueblo, y mientras él esté ausente, es Canela quien se queda a cargo. Sobre ella recae toda la responsabilidad de mantener un pueblo agradable y tranquilo, para que no reine el caos.

Canela estaba dispuesta a aceptar ese reto, ella estaba muy feliz de que el alcalde le haya confiado una tarea tan importante y no pensaba decepcionarlo. ¡Mantendría el pueblo en orden!... O al menos eso es lo que pensó al principio, antes de que una gran amenaza apareciera en el pueblo.

Todo comenzó como una queja ocasional, Wolfi, uno de los vecinos, vino a quejarse en el despacho del alcalde. Era normal que los vecinos vengan a quejarse de cosas como la falta de Proyectos Municipales o nuevas ordenanzas (Aunque todas eran pagadas prácticamente del bolsillo del alcalde), pero en esta ocasión, Wolfi se quejó de algo distinto. Según él, uno de los vecinos era problemático, algo poco común de ver, sin embargo, más extraña fue su descripción de los hechos: "Era pequeño y corría desnudo por el césped. Me robó mis frutas y cuando intenté confrontarlo… ¡Sacó chispas y me electrocuto!".

Esa descripción era extraña y preocupante… Por otro lado, era posible que Wolfi estuviera exagerando, por lo que al principio lo dejó pasar.

Pero no era solamente una exageración de Wolfi. Al poco tiempo, Bobo también visitó su oficina y se quejó exactamente de lo mismo. Luego fueron Cualter, Dulce, Titi, Magenta, todos afirmaron ver al pequeño vecino desnudo que los electrocuto. Incluso el mismísimo Tom Nook visitó el despachó, afirmando haber visto a este misterioso vecino y preocupado, pues no era un cliente de Inmobiliarias Nook.

Fue entonces que Canela se preocupó de verdad. Si este vecino enserio existía y seguía perturbando la paz en el pueblo… Entonces, los otros vecinos acabarían cansándose de él y abandonarían el pueblo. ¡No podía permitirlo! ¡No podía dejar que todo el pueblo quede completamente vacío! ¿Qué pensaría el alcalde cuando volviera al pueblo y se enterará de que todos sus amigos se han ido? No, el alcalde había confiado en ella, no podía dejar que eso ocurra. Pero… ¿Qué podría hacer para solucionar el problema? Muy sencillo, saldría ella misma, encararía a ese vecino tan molesto y le lavaría la boca con jabón de ser necesario.

Canela recorrió todo el pueblo en busca de ese extraño vecino, pero no encontraba nada, ni siquiera una casa nueva. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida, cuando noto algo extraño, las ramas de uno de los árboles se estaban moviendo.

Se acercó extrañada y fue entonces que lo vio. El nuevo vecino había trepado el árbol y ahora estaba sentado tranquilamente en una de sus ramas, comiéndose… ¡Las frutas que el Alcalde trajo de la Isla Tortimer!

-¡Oye, tú! ¡¿Quién eres?!- Canela intentó sonar con autoridad, pero estaba bastante nerviosa. El vecino simplemente la miró confundido mientras seguía comiendo.

-Pichu.

-¿Eres Pichu?- Canela pensó que sin duda era un nombre de lo más extraño.- Muy bien, señor Pichu, necesito que baje ahora mismo. Hay cosas que quiero discutir con usted.

Pero el pequeño vecino amarillo se limitó a ignorarla, mientas seguía comiendo. Canela rara vez se enfadaba, pero no le gustaba que la ignoren de esa manera. Tras pensarlo por un momento, sacó una caña de pescar y arrojó el anzuelo contra el árbol, enganchándolo al señor Pichu y bajándolo a la fuerza.

-Muy bien, señor Pichu. Ahora que está abajo, espero que podamos hablar sobre su comportamiento.

-¡Chuuuu!

Pero en ese momento, el pequeño amarillo disparó una poderosa ráfaga de energía eléctrica. Esta habilidad tomó a Canela por sorpresa, golpeándola directamente y dejándola rostizada. La secretaria estaría aun más enfadada, de no ser porque el señor Pichu también parecía haberse electrocutado a sí mismo.

-¡Basta de trucos, señor Pichu! Necesito que me acompañe hasta el despacho del alcalde, pues…

-¡Pichupi!

El señor Pichu disparó nuevamente otro ataque eléctrico contra Canela, quien estaba comenzando a perder la calma.

-¡Señor Pichu! ¡Si sigue resistiéndose, tendré que llevarlo a la fuerza!

Así, Canela sacó su red para cazar insectos y el señor Pichu comenzó a preocuparse. Ambos se observaron durante unos segundos… Hasta que el señor Pichu salió corriendo a gran velocidad.

-¡Vuelva aquí, señor Pichu!

Canela comenzó a perseguir al señor Pichu por todo el pueblo, buscándolo por todas partes. Pese a las apariencias, la secretaria era bastante rápida, por lo que estaba a punto de alcanzar al nuevo vecino y atraparlo con su red… Y en ese momento, Pichu incrementó su velocidad de golpe, casi desapareciendo ante los ojos de Canela, que nunca había visto a nadie moverse tan rápido.

-Sorprendente… ¿Y ahora como lo alcanzó?

La secretaria sabía que no debía defraudar al señor Alcalde, sin importar cuán rápido sea el señor Pichu, ella lo atraparía. Aunque decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo, lo estaba persiguiendo por todo el pueblo y aun no estaba ni cerca de atraparlo, siempre la burlaba de una forma u otra.

Ya había pasado casi una hora de persecución y Canela estaba realmente agotada, mientras que el señor Pichu no mostraba signos de cansancio. Tenía que cambiar su estrategia o nunca podría atraparlo.

Fue así, como llevó a cabo un nuevo plan, tenía preparada una trampa, nunca mejor dicho. Correteó al señor Pichu hasta el lugar donde ella había enterrado su trampa y justo cuando la pisó, quedó atrapado en medio de la tierra.

El señor Pichu luchaba por liberarse, pero no lo conseguía, incluso descargaba más ataques eléctricos, pero todos eran absorbidos por la tierra. Canela lo había conseguido, lo siguiente fue simplemente caminar hacía él y atraparlo con su red.

-¡Sí! El alcalde estaría orgulloso.

La secretaria estaba tan ocupada festejando, que no se dio cuenta de que varias nubes de tormenta se formaron justo encima suyo. Acto seguido, las nubes descargaron un poderoso rayo eléctrico, que dejó a Canela rostizada y con varias quemaduras, adolorida en el suelo.

-¡Pichu!

Y aunque también había sufrido por la descarga, el señor Pichu parecía enfadado. Fue entonces que comenzó a correr con una embestida, mientras se cargaba de chispas y truenos.

Era un verdadero placaje de voltios y Canela veía asustada como se acercaba rápidamente hacía ella. Tomando una última medida desesperada, la secretaria sacó un letrero de aquellos que utilizaba para prohibir el paso y lo dejó frente a ella.

-¡ALTO!

Sorprendentemente, el señor Pichu se detuvo frente al letrero, deteniendo su ataque, algo confundido. Canela aprovechó la oportunidad y antes de que el vecino se recupere, activó un giroide que había enterrado justó ahí.

El giroide salió por sorpresa, llevándose al señor Pichu por los aires a gran velocidad. Canela suspiró aliviada, mientras se recuperaba del último ataque eléctrico. Se había salvado de algo grande.

-Ahí va, eso fue todo.

O al menos eso pensó, hasta que un relámpago golpeó al giroide, haciéndolo estallar en pedazos.

Pichu cayó al suelo, ligeramente herido, pues se había electrocutado a sí mismo para destruir el giroide. Observaba con enfado a la secretaria, quien estaba realmente preocupada, había perdido este combate.

El señor Pichu se acercaba, echando chispas en sus mejillas. Canela no sabía qué hacer y entró en desesperación, arrojando todos los objetos que tenía en sus bolsillos, desde muebles hasta frutas. Sabía que nada frenaría a ese peligroso vecino, así que solo cerró los ojos, esperando el inminente final… Aunque dicho final nunca llegó.

-¿Qué pasa?

Para su sorpresa, el señor Pichu estaba sentado, comiendo las frutas que Canela arrojó, de lo más alegre. No quedaba ningún rastro de enfado en Pichu, quien simplemente disfrutaba su alimento.

-Un minuto… ¿Lo único que querías era comer frutas?

-Pichupi.

La secretaria miraba confundida al extraño vecino frente a ella. Ya no parecía amenazante, al verlo tan tranquilo comiendo fruta, hasta le parecía realmente tierno.

Sin embargo, no podía dejarlo suelto, causando estragos por el pueblo solo por buscar fruta. ¿Qué clase de solución encontraría Canela? ¿Qué haría con ese tierno y peligroso vecino? Bueno, el alcalde se llevaría una sorpresa con esa respuesta.

…

Ser la asistente del alcalde era algo realmente difícil, el trabajo era demasiado y podía llegar a ser agotador. Todo el pueblo quedaba a su cargo cuando el alcalde se ausentaba y eso era una responsabilidad muy grande.

Afortunadamente, Canela era una secretaria muy inteligente y sabía cómo hacer su trabajo. Y era mucho más divertido ahora, que Canela había contratado a su propio asistente.

Así es, el señor Pichu se había convertido en el asistente, de la asistente del alcalde y parecía bastante contento con ello. Lo único que Canela tenía que hacer era premiarlo con un poco de fruta y Pichu trabajaría alegremente. Tener su propio asistente se sentía realmente bien.

-Vamos, señor Pichu. Una vez que el alcalde regrese al pueblo, lo encontrará todo en orden y estará muy contento con nuestro trabajo.

-Pipipichu.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Ganador: Empate.

* * *

Y bueno amigos, ese fue el capítulo de hoy, con dos de los personajes más controversiales en Smash, pero también de los más divertidos de ver y utilizar.

Aprovecho para agradecer el review de MightyMitch47. Me alegra que hayas disfrutado con la historia, amigo. Un combate entre Kirby y Bayonetta suena interesante, ten por seguro que lo verás en futuros capítulos.

Bueno, eso es todo. Sin más que decir, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	6. Falco vs Duck Hunt

**Super Smash Bros: Battles.**

* * *

**Falco Lombardi vs Dúo Duck Hunt.**

* * *

Simplemente, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasarle. Este tipo de cosas solían ocurrirle a Slippy, no a él. Falco Lombardi siempre se había considerado como el mejor piloto del equipo Star Fox. Un piloto legendario, que sentía verdadera libertad cuando estaba volando dentro de un Airwing. Entonces… ¿Cómo es que acabó en esta situación?

Se sentía avergonzado. Un piloto de su calibre, había sido tumbado por una de las naves del maldito equipo Star Wolf. Esos malditos mercenarios se habían pasado de la raya. Su Airwing había caído en picada y ahora estaba en medio de un planeta desconocido, en un bosque a mitad de la nada. Sin ninguna señal de civilización en kilómetros.

Le dio un último vistazo a su Airwing, estaba demasiado dañado, ya no podría volar. Después de soltar un suspiró, sacó su comunicador y le contó lo ocurrido a su amigo, Fox.

-Mantén la calma, Falco.- La voz de su líder se escuchó en el comunicador.

-Sabes que siempre estoy calmado, ¿verdad Fox?

-Escucha amigo, nos gustaría ir a recogerte, pero Wolf nos tiene contra las cuerdas.- Unas cuantas explosiones se escucharon en el comunicador.- Espera ahí, vamos a darle una paliza a ese lobo y luego bajaremos por ti. ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien, no tengo opción.

En ese momento, Fox cortó su comunicador y regresó al combate. Falco suspiró, detestaba quedarse fuera de la acción, pero no le quedaba de otra. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Fue entonces, cuando vio a un grupo de patos volando desesperados hacía él.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?

El piloto avanzó con curiosidad, hacía los animales… Y fue entonces, cuando la pesadilla comenzó. Gracias a sus reflejos, Falco tuvo que saltar para esquivar por los pelos una bala que claramente iba dirigida hacía él.

-¡Maldita sea!

Una emboscada, era la única respuesta. Falco sacó su blaster y se cubrió detrás de un árbol. Asomó su cabeza sigilosamente, en busca de su atacante. Y fue entonces que lo vio: Era un extraño perro, como el General Pepper, pero no traía ropa y tenía el hocico inusualmente grande. Ese perro se estaba matando de risa, burlándose de él.

-¡Oye tú! ¿De quién crees que te estás burlando?

Pero apenas asomó su cabeza para encarar al perro, recibió otro disparo y apenas pudo esquivarlo por las plumas. Más disparos golpearon el árbol, obligando a Falco a barrerse, esquivando las balas y cubrirse detrás de otro árbol.

-¡Quienquiera que me esté atacando! ¡Salga ahora!

Pero la única respuesta que recibió, fue otra risa burlona de parte de ese perro. Su paciencia había llegado al límite, su día ya había sido malo, pero ese perro no hacía más que empeorarlo.

-¡Tú lo has pedido!

Sin previo aviso, desenfundó su blaster y comenzó a dispararlo en contra del perro, quien tuvo que esconderse en un arbusto para esquivar el feroz ataque.

-¡Te acabas de meter con Falco Lombardi, el mejor piloto de la galaxia!

Y así, Falco avanzó a gran velocidad por ese extraño bosque, cubriéndose entre los árboles y esquivando las balas. Finalmente, tenía al perro frente a frente, por lo que le apuntó con su blaster, como última advertencia.

-¿De quién te estabas burlando? Quizá no sepas con quien te estás metiendo, amigo. Pero déjame decirte que es mucho más de lo que…

Pero el perro no se dejó intimidar, le pateó una vieja lata, directo hasta su pico. El golpe tomó por sorpresa a Falco, quien dejó caer su blaster.

El perro intentó agarrar el blaster, pero Falco estaba mejor entrenado, por lo que alcanzó a golpearlo con sus alas. Estaba a punto de someter a ese perro con una llave, pero… ¿Un pato salió de la nada a ayudarlo? Por extraño que parezca, el ave descendió a gran velocidad y arremetió con una lluvia de picotazos contra Falco.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Era un equipo de dos, me tendieron una emboscada!

Cuando el piloto se recuperó, se dio cuenta de que el perro le había robado el blaster. Ya era demasiado tarde, el pato sujetó al perro y se lo llevó volando, fuera del alcance de Falco. Este último no podía hacer nada, mientras veía como ese perro continuaba burlándose de él.

-¡Ustedes dos no me tomarán por sorpresa nuevamente! ¡Bajen aquí y enfréntenme!

Pero en lugar de bajar, el perro comenzó a dispararle con su mismo blaster. Falco tuvo que maniobrar rápido y esquivar el ataque aéreo. Se refugió tras un árbol, para planear su siguiente movimiento, afortunadamente tenía un plan.

-¡Aquí estoy, pulgoso!

Falco salió de su escondite, era un blanco fácil. El perro mordió el anzuelo y disparó contra Falco, pero el piloto lo tenía todo preparado. Activó su escudo reflector y lo arrojó de una patada. Su escudo interceptó el disparó del blaster y lo reflejó de vuelta contra el perro. Fue así, como el perro y el pato cayeron en picada, mientras que Falco juraría haber escuchado una pequeña melodía de 8 bits.

-¡Ahora!

Al ver a sus enemigos en el suelo, Falco cargó al ataque. El perro comenzó a arrojarle discos de tiro, pero al piloto le bastó con prenderse en fuego para destruir los discos y arremeter contra el perro. Las armas que diseño Slippy si eran útiles, después de todo.

Avanzó a gran velocidad y con una patada consiguió quitarle su blaster a ese perro. Ahora sí los tenía, tanto el perro como el pato estaban a su alcance y nadie podía salvarlos… O al menos eso pensaba.

El piloto fue sorprendido por varios disparos a quemarropa.

-¡Imposible! ¡¿Era un equipo de tres?!

Falco no podía encontrar al tercer atacante entre el bosque, pero los disparos continuaban llegando y apenas podía esquivarlos. Volteó a ver al perro y se dio cuenta de que continuaba burlándose, como si nada más le importará.

Tuvo que activar su reflector para defenderse de los disparos y ni siquiera con eso pudo identificar a su atacante. Fue en ese momento, que el pato comenzó a volar hacía él, arremetiendo con sus picotazos.

Falco intentó defenderse y estaba a punto de dispararle con su recuperado blaster, cuando ocurrió otra cosa extraña. No era solo ese pato, habían decenas de patos rodeándolo.

-Creo que no era solamente un equipo de tres…

En unos instantes, Falco Lombardi se estaba enfrentando a todo el bosque. No solamente tenía que esquivar los disparos del francotirador desconocido, sino que los patos lo atacaban desde todas las direcciones, sin darle tiempo a descansar. Por si fuera poco, discos de tiro volaban hacía él y le golpeaban la cabeza.

Era un verdadero caos y Falco ya no podía distinguir que era real y que no lo era, incluso habría jurado ver un par de vaqueros disparándole en medio de todos los patos, pero no estaba seguro. Lo único que Falco podía hacer era disparar a todas partes y moverse lo más que se pueda.

Fue en ese momento, cuando Falco sitió como si alguien le quitará algo de su cinturón. Volteó para encontrar que el perro había aprovechado la conmoción para acercarse sigilosamente, arrastrándose en el suelo y quitarle una de sus armas más valiosas.

Falco abrió sus ojos con terror al ver que arma le había quitado ese perro. Se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que su: Bomba Inteligente.

-¡Espera pulgoso! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Nos destruirás a todos!

La respuesta del perro fue nuevamente su molesta risa burlona. Falco se apresuró, abriéndose camino entre los patos, pero era demasiado tarde: El perro activó la bomba, y en u brillante destello rojo, todo el bosque salió volando por los aires.

…

Fox McCloud descendió hasta ese extraño planeta. Era un bosque que parecía haber sido quemado y tenía un gran cráter. El zorro se preocupó al verlo, pues esas eran las últimas coordenadas que había enviado su amigo Falco.

El líder de Star Fox se bajó de su nave y comenzó a recorrer el lugar en busca de su compañero. Fue entonces que encontró al Arwing… O mejor dicho lo que quedó de él. La nave estaba en un pésimo estado, prácticamente solo quedaban piezas de la nave dispersas por el suelo, algunas todavía prendidas en llamas.

-No creo que a Slippy le guste esto…

-Hey Fox, ya te estabas tardando.- El zorro volteó, encontrándose a su amigo, pero…

-¡¿Falco?! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasó?!

Falco estaba en una pésima condición, lleno de moratones y quemaduras por todas partes. Su uniforme estaba hecho trizas y apenas podía cojear hacía él. Lo peor del asunto, era que su rostro estaba completamente negro, debido a las quemaduras.

-Aquí no pasó nada. ¿Entendiste, Fox? ¡ESTO NUNCA PASÓ! ¡NO HA PASADO NADA!

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Ganador: Dúo Duck Hunt

* * *

Y ese fue el capítulo de hoy. La verdad, cuando decidí escribir está historia, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue poner a Falco contra el cazador de patos por excelencia xD.

Finalmente agradezco a MightyMitch47 por su review y sip, la historia de DK contra Red continuará… Aunque mucho más adelante, pues todavía estoy trabajando en otros vs mientras tanto. Entre ellos está el Kirby vs Bayonetta, así que espera y verás, amigo.

Y eso es todo, sin más que decir me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	7. Wario vs Mr Game and Watch

**Super Smash Bros: Battles.**

* * *

**Wario vs Mr Game and Watch.**

* * *

Ciudad Diamante tenía muchos lugares de interés, lugares donde Wario podría divertirse y hacer de las suyas. Por desgracia el laboratorio del Dr Crygor no era uno de ellos.

El Dr Crygor había convocado una reunión para todos y cada uno de los trabajadores del Wario Ware, pues tenía que presentarles su último invento. Wario habría preferido quedarse en casa viendo televisión, o enviar a Mona en su lugar, pero tenía que ir personalmente por una sencilla razón: Ese invento podría darle mucho dinero.

-Bienvenidos amigos, supongo que estarán ansiosos por ver mi última invención.- El Dr Crygor saludó a todos los presentes.

Si bien algunos como Mona o Penny se encontraban atentos a las palabras del científico, la gran mayoría estaba distraída. 9 Volt y 18 Volt se encontraban jugando videojuegos en un rincón, Jimmy T practicaba algunos de sus pasos de baile, las gemelas Kat y Ana le pedían consejos de batalla a Young Cricket, entre otras cosas. El mismo Wario se puso a comer hamburguesas junto a Orbulon, pero el Dr Crygor llamó la atención de todos cuando dijo el objetivo de su invento.

-Realidad Virtual.- Con estas sencillas palabras, todo el mundo se detuvo, se quedó en silencio y observó a Crygor.- Ese será el siguiente pasó que tomarán nuestros videojuegos. ¡Será un éxito!

Durante unos segundos, todos los trabajadores del Wario Ware se quedaron en silencio. Observaron al Dr Crygor, luego se observaron entre ellos, intercambiando miradas. Finalmente, fue Spitz quien hizo la pregunta que todos tenían en mente.

-Oye, ¿eso de la "Realidad Virtual" es lo de las gafas especiales que te introducen dentro de los videojuegos?

-¿Gafas especiales?- Ahora fue el turno de Crygor para confundirse.- No necesitamos nada de eso, mi invento va más allá de todo eso.

-Vamos, explica de una vez en qué consiste el condenado invento.- Wario ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.- ¡No tenemos todo el día!

-Como quieras, Wario.- El doctor procedió a explicar.- Se trata de un rayo especial. Lo único que deben hacer es conectarlo a cualquier videoconsola y disparar el rayo. Cualquier persona que fuera a ser golpeada por el rayo acabaría transportándose al interior del videojuego. ¡Sería verdadera realidad virtual!

Nuevamente, todos quedaron en silencio, pero esta vez, el silencio duró mucho menos.

-¿No sería algo peligroso?- Preguntó Mona.

-No te preocupes por eso, Mona.- Wario interrumpió a su compañera.- Es una idea revolucionaría. ¡Imagina cuánto dinero ganaremos!

-Pues si Wario lo dice…- Dijo Mona mucho más convencida.

Mientras los trabajadores del Wario Ware discutían que tan bueno sería este nuevo invento, alguien se acercó al doctor. Se trataba del más joven de los presentes: 9 Volt, quien tenía una consola portátil en sus manos.

-Oiga doctor.- 9 Volt llamó la atención del científico.- Yo tengo una consola "Game and Watch". ¿Cree que podamos usarlo para probar la máquina? Es una consola un poco antigua, pero…

-¡Claro que servirá!- El doctor parecía bastante emocionado.- ¡La conectaré a la máquina ahora mismo!

-¡Genial! ¡Viajaré al mundo de Game and Watch!- 9 Volt festejaba con su amigo 18 Volt, mientras que otros como Kat, Ana o Ashley se acercaban con curiosidad.

-Espera un segundo.- Wario interrumpió el festejo.- ¡Seré yo quien pruebe la maquina!

-Ya lo entiendo, podría ser peligroso, así que Wario entrará para proteger a 9 Volt.- Concluyó Jimmy T.

-¡Ese es mi Wario! ¡Se preocupa tanto por los demás!- Mona gritaba emocionada mientras observaba a Wario con corazones en los ojos.

Y así, pese a las quejas de 9 Volt, se decidió que Wario sea quien pruebe la máquina. El Dr Crygor conectó el Game and Watch con su máquina y luego disparó el rayo contra Wario.

En un principio, Wario sintió un pequeño hormigueó, y pensó que el invento había fracasado. Pero cuando se observó a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en Ciudad Diamante. Ahora se encontraba en una ciudad muy distinta, todo era monocromático y bidimensional, desde los edificios hasta los habitantes. Wario ya había viajado a otras dimensiones en el pasado, pero nunca nada parecido a esto. Incluso su propio cuerpo se había vuelto bidimensional, aunque por suerte aun conservaba sus colores originales.

-Bueno, ya me habían aconsejado que baje de peso, pero nunca había estado tan delgado. Wajajajaja.

El invento era un éxito rotundo, era la oportunidad perfecta para ganar dinero, era la oportunidad para entrar dentro de los videojuegos, era… Aburrido.

¿Exactamente que había que hacer en este videojuego? Lo único que Wario veía era un motón de hombrecitos narizones y bidimensionales de color negro que se movían como si estuvieran hechos con una calculadora. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para pasarse este juego?

Fue entonces, que Wario dedujo la respuesta, era obvio. En esta clase de juegos antiguos, lo importante sería el puntaje. Debía derrotar a la mayor cantidad de enemigos, para tener la mayor cantidad de puntos posibles. Eso quería decir que debía atacar a los hombrecitos monocromáticos y derrotar a la mayor cantidad. Ya vería ese 9 Volt, su mayor puntaje sería superado por el gran Wario.

En ese momento, Wario observó como uno de esos hombrecitos bidimensionales se encontraba bastante concentrado haciendo malabares. ¡Ese sería su primer enemigo! Sin pensárselo dos veces, Wario corrió a gran velocidad y lo embistió con toda su fuerza, mandándolo a volar.

-¡Eso es! ¡Buscaré enemigos por todo el lugar y subiré mi puntaje!

De esta manera, Wario comenzó a recorrer el lugar mientras que embestía a todo aquel que se encuentre en el camino. Fue entonces que vio un edificio bidimensional quemándose y a dos bomberos intentando rescatar a todos los hombrecitos que saltaban del edificio, haciéndolos rebotar hasta llegar a una ambulancia.

Wario cargó contra los bomberos y los sacó volando. Estaba por festejar su victoria, cuando uno de esos hombrecitos le cayó encima. El fontanero estaba intentando procesar lo que acababa de pasar, cuando cayó otro, y otro y luego otro.

Varios hombrecitos bidimensionales estaban saltando desde el edificio en llamas y le caían encima ahora que no estaban los bomberos. Dispuesto a que esto ya no se repita, Wario sujeto a los que caían y comenzó a arrojarlos con fuerza contra la ambulancia.

Repitió este proceso con todos los que caían desde aquel edificio, pero la cosa se complicaba, pues cada vez caían más rápido y en distintos lugares, por lo que Wario tenía que ir de un lado a otro intentando atraparlos.

-¿Cuántos más hay en ese edificio?

Parecían interminables, seguían saliendo una y otra vez, Wario ya se estaba cansando. Finalmente, la paciencia de Wario llegó a su límite, se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al edificio y… Liberó un gas, prácticamente del tamaño de aquel edificio, con el que apagó el fuego y causó que todos los hombrecitos salieran espantados por el olor.

-Al fin. Odio el fuego, no quiero saber nada más de eso…

Fue entonces cuando algo le cayó en la cara y lo quemó. Wario gritaba de dolor, cuando otro de esos lo golpeó y lo quemó nuevamente.

Wario buscó al responsable y se dio cuenta de que esas extrañas cosas ardientes salían de una ventana. Ingresó en aquella casa, solo para encontrar a uno de esos hombrecitos vestido de chef y cocinando… ¿Algo? Pues sea lo que sea ese algo, salía disparado desde su sartén por todos lados.

Wario hizo gala de una gran agilidad, inusual en alguien de su contextura. Esquivó todos los alimentos ardientes que salían desde el sartén y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, noqueó al chef.

El bigotudo suspiró al haber eliminado el problema, cuando escuchó un sonido extraño. Al voltearse, encontró a un extraño lobo bidimensional, robándose los huevos de la cocina. Parecía una especie de caricatura antigua. Al verse descubierto, el lobo le arrojó un huevo en la cara.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaa! ¡Ahora estás muerto!

Wario comenzó a perseguir a aquel lobo por toda la ciudad, tenía que darle su merecido. Inclusive pasaron por debajo de uno de esos hombrecillos que hacía todo lo posible porque su ropa no se moje con la lluvia… Aunque Wario acabó chocándose con su ropa.

La persecución con ese lobo estaba agotando a Wario, parecía que ese bicho era condenadamente rápido. Pero Wario no iba a dejarse vencer, por lo que sacó su motocicleta, con ella alcanzar al lobo sería solo cuestión de tiempo.

Finalmente lo logró, gracias a su moto, alcanzó al lobo y lo mando a volar de un puñetazo. Estaba tan satisfecho con su victoria, que no se dio cuenta de la clase de lugar donde ese lobo lo había metido, no hasta que fue muy tarde.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Se había metido en una jaula de zoológico, y para empeorar las cosas estaba en la misma jaula que un león amenazante. Una vez que el león bidimensional comenzó a rugirle, Wario intentó salir de la jaula, pero los costados estaban bloqueados por un par de guardias, asignados para que el león no se escape.

Wario intentó embestirlos, pero estos lo bloquearon con una especie de silla extraña, con la cual mandaron a volar a Wario de un lado a otro. Justo cuando el bigotudo estaba a punto de levantarse, el león lo atacó, mandándolo contra uno de los guardias, quien lo volvió a rechazar, mandándolo contra el otro.

De esta manera, Wario parecía haberse convertido en una especie de pelota, rebotando por toda la jaula. Era constantemente golpeado por los dos guardias y el león, que se lo pasaban entre ellos, hasta que uno no pudo atraparlo y Wario salió volando por la ciudad.

En ese momento, Wario se estrelló contra una fábrica de cemento y atravesó la pared, cayendo de golpe y destruyéndolo todo. Ya se estaba levantando, lanzando algunas maldiciones, cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Había uno de esos hombres bidimensionales, pero era muy distinto al resto, de hecho, su silueta era casi idéntica a…

-¿Mario?

Imposible, no había forma de encontrar a su viejo rival en ese lugar… Pero ese tipo era Mario. Confundido al verlo, Wario se acercó para preguntarle que hacía ahí. Fue entonces que ese extraño "Mario", sacó un cubo bidimensional lleno de… ¿Algo? Bueno, si la fábrica era de cemento, esa extraña substancia seguro es cemento negro y bidimensional. Sin embargo, Wario no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizarlo, pues aquel Mario bidimensional le arrojó el "cemento" encima.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Ahora sí estoy enojado!

Ya no le importaba si ese era el verdadero Mario o no, Wario lo trataría como si lo fuera. Lo embistió con toda su fuerza y lo mandó a volar de un puñetazo.

Pero Wario no estaba satisfecho, descargaría toda su ira en este extraño videojuego. Sin pensarlo más, rompió la pared de la fábrica y salió a la ciudad.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Vengan a enfrentarme con todo lo que tengan!

El bigotudo se quedó parado en medio de la ciudad, hasta que uno de esos hombrecitos se atrevió a atacarlo. Se trataba de un boxeador extraño y bidimensional, que comenzó a golpearlo con sus mejores técnicas.

Claro, estos golpes no le hacían el más mínimo daño, por lo que tras observarlo unos segundos, abrió su boca de forma asombrosa y comenzó a mordisquear al boxeador. Fue ahí, cuando otro de esos hombres bidimensionales fue a atacarlo… ¿Golpeándolo con una banderita? Bueno, al menos era más normal que aquel otro que se acercaba a rociarlo con un insecticida.

Finalmente, Wario simplemente los mandó a volar sin ningún problema. Estaba festejando su victoria, riéndose como loco. Sin embargo, no había terminado, pues otro de esos hombrecillos fue a desafiarlo. Wario comenzó a burlarse de aquel enemigo, pensando que sería fácil de vencer. Al menos hasta que aquel personaje sacó un martillo y después de que un número 9 aparezca sobre su cabeza, golpeó a Wario.

Esta vez, fue el turno del bigotudo para salir volando, aquel martillazo fue realmente fuerte. Wario cayó finalmente en medio de un océano monocromático y comenzó a hundirse hasta lo profundo de los mares.

Uno de esos hombrecitos con un traje de buzo se acercó a saludar a Wario, pero este lo sacó volando de un puñetazo. Fue en ese momento que Wario se sintió observado.

El hombre de amarillo se volteó con un mal presentimiento y encontró algo aterrador. Se trataba de un gigantesco y amenazante pulpo monocromático.

El pulpo atacó a Wario, atrapándolo con uno de sus tentáculos y aplastándolo de forma brutal. Wario intentó liberarse, pero ni siquiera con su fuerza titánica podía superar la fuerza de aquel pulpo. Parecía que todo estaba perdido, puesto que el bigotudo comenzaba a perder fuerza y era difícil aguantar la respiración mientras un pulpo gigante lo aplastaba bajo el mar

En ese momento, Wario decidió revelar su última carta. Comenzó a inflar su estomago, concentrándose y canalizando su poder… Solamente para tirarse un gigantesco gas, uno bastante grande, con una fuerza equivalente a una bomba nuclear.

El pulpo fue derrotado, mientras que el bigotudo salió volando de forma violenta. Pero cuando Wario abrió los ojos, no se encontraba en aquella extraña ciudad, en lugar de eso, estaba en el laboratorio del Dr Crygor, rodeado por sus amigos, que lo observaban con curiosidad. Tras algunos instantes de silencio, fue Mona quien se acercó algo preocupada.

-Wario… ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó ahí?- Mona lo observaba bastante preocupada, al verlo lleno de golpes.

-Mona… ¡Este invento será un éxito! ¡Me haré millonario!

Ante la mirada de su extraño grupo de amigos, Wario reía contento. No había dudas de que las ventas estaban aseguradas, ese invento revolucionaría Wario Ware. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que sus bolsillos se llenen de dinero.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Ganador: Wario.

* * *

Y este fue el combate de hoy. Wario sin duda es uno de los personajes más divertidos de Nintendo y su saga Wario Ware es carisma puro xD.

Agradezco los reviews de MightyMitch47 y Fox McCloude y me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	8. Capitán Olimar vs Planta Piraña

**Super Smash Bros: Battles.**

* * *

**Capitán Olimar y sus Pikmin vs Planta Piraña.**

* * *

_Día 1: Informe de Misión._

Dicen que los eventos que se repiten una vez, tienden a repetirse nuevamente, con algo que los hace diferentes. En mi caso, eso es verdad, ya estrelle mi nave anteriormente… Más de una vez. Y sin embargo, aquí me tienen de nuevo, tan parecido y tan distinto. ¡Pero esta vez no fue mi culpa!  
Una nave desconocida salió de la nada y se estrelló contra mi Dolphin, por lo que caí en picada contra el planeta más cercano. ¿La diferencia en esta ocasión? Ese no era el Planeta de los Pikmin, era algo muy distinto y lleno de sorpresas.  
Cuando me desperté, encontré una mala noticia y una buena. La buena noticia era que los Pikmin me habían seguido con su cebolla hasta este inhóspito lugar, el lazo que me une a esas criaturas es demasiado grande. La mala noticia, es que en la caída se separó el componente más importante de mi nave: El componente Turboluminico. Sin esa pieza no podría volver a mi planeta, y ahora está perdido en este mundo inexplorado. ¿Lo peor de todo? Este lugar tenía altas concentraciones de oxigeno en el aire, un químico que es altamente venenoso para mí especie.  
No había tiempo que perder, debían recuperar el componente Turboluminico cuanto antes. Por un minuto, comencé a preocuparme, solo tenía 30 días para encontrar el componente, de otra manera es posible que no vuelva a ver a mi querida esposa y mis hijos. Pero no perdí la esperanza, tengo a los Pikmin de mi lado y esas criaturas nunca me han fallado. Con ellos de mi lado, encontraré el componente Turboluminico sin muchos problemas.  
Decidí que por el momento, lo mejor sería incrementar el número de mis Pikmin, por lo que saque unos cuantos de la cebolla, de los cinco tipos disponibles que tengo: Rojos, Amarillos, Azules, Blancos y Morados.  
Fue ahí que encontré a la primera forma de vida de aquel lugar, y era muy diferente a los Bulbos que acostumbraba. Era una criatura extraña, que parecía ser un extraño hongo viviente, tenía piernas, pero no tenía brazos, aunque por su rostro parecía de muy mal humor. La verdad es que estaba emocionado al conocer una nueva criatura, por lo que lo bauticé como "Honguimonstruo Amargado".  
Había grandes cantidades de ellos en el planeta, pero no eran tan peligrosos, por lo que mis Pikmin consiguieron vencer a todos los que se encontraron y los llevaron hasta su cebolla, para incrementar el número de Pikmin. En poco tiempo, ya tenía más de 100 Pikmins de cada tipo.  
Pero no eran los únicos en aquel planeta. Encontramos unos monstruos realmente extraños, se trataba de unas peculiares criaturas mordedoras, que caminaban en dos patas y estaban cubiertos de un caparazón: "Caparabichos Caminantes".  
Disparar a los Pikmin contra su caparazón era inútil, no podían atravesarlo. Pero no eran enemigos complicados, solo había que lanzar un Pikmin contra su cabeza y se esconderían en el interior de su caparazón, por lo que podrían ser llevados hasta su cebolla sin problema alguno… A no ser que lo golpee directamente. En ese caso, el caparazón comenzará a girar por el suelo, golpeando a cualquier Pikmin… O a mí… Vaya criatura más curiosa, y habían variedades distintas, algunas tenían el caparazón rojo y otros de color verde.  
Sin embargo, cuando el día estaba por terminar, fue cuando encontré lo más sorprendente. Era redondo y grande, pero de un color dorado intenso, no había duda: Era una chapa dorada… O al menos, así es como decidí bautizarla. Seguro que ese extraño tesoro valdría mucho dinero en mi planeta y tan solo necesita un Pikmin para su transporte. ¿Acaso este planeta está lleno de tesoros?  
Quizá la suerte finalmente me sonríe. Conseguimos transportarlo a la Dolphin justo a tiempo, pues el día terminó y tuvimos que regresar a la nave para evitar a las criaturas nocturnas. Mañana regresaré a explorar el planeta. ¡Recuperaré el componente Turboluminico y conseguiré más tesoros!

_Capitán Olimar._

…

_Día 2: Informe de Misión._

Por lo visto tenía razón, este planeta está repleto de esas chapas doradas. ¡Y están regadas por todo el lugar! Quizá deba recolectarlas también, son ligeras y solo necesito un Pikmin para llevarlas a la nave. Sin embargo, no puedo cantar victoria todavía, si no encuentro el componente Turboluminico, no podré volver a casa con mi familia. Mi pobre esposa debe estar preocupada, pensar que sacrifique mis vacaciones para venir aquí.  
Sin darme por vencido, exploré el lugar, recolectando más chapas doradas y enfrentando a las mismas criaturas de ayer. O al menos eso creí, pues encontré una variación de ellos.  
Eran más Honguimonstruos Amargados y Caparabichos Caminantes, pero tenían algo distinto: Cada uno tenía un par de alas brotando de su espalda, dotándolos de la capacidad de volar.  
Era increíble, no sabía si habían evolucionado para adaptarse a su entorno, lo que si sabía es que eran peligrosos. Me hubiera gustado tener a los Pikmin Alados, pero ellos están más vinculados al trío de Koppai. En compensación, yo tengo la ayuda de los Pikmin Blancos y Morados. Esos enemigos voladores parecían un reto a primera vista, pero en cuanto les arrojé a los Pikmin Amarillos en la espalda, sus alas desaparecieron y cayeron al suelo. Más enemigos para alimentar la cebolla de los Pikmin.  
Sin embargo, note que uno de mis Pikmin Amarillos había caído encima de uno de esos bloques flotantes. Tenía curiosidad por ello, pero sin algún compañero que me lancé, no podía llegar. Decidido a experimentar un poco, arrojé a uno de mis Pikmin Morados y me llevé una sorpresa. ¡Más chapas doradas surgieron de esos bloques!  
Por lo visto, solo necesitaban ser golpeadas por el peso de mis Pikmin morados y revelarían su contenido. Intenté repetir el proceso con más de esos bloques y no solo encontré chapas doradas, sino también artefactos interesantes. Tales como una extraña flor que parece atraer a mis Pikmin Rojos, o un misterioso hongo con rostro… Creo que le llevaré este último a mí hijo como recuerdo.  
Sin embargo, encontramos nuevos enemigos: Eran rápidos, resistentes y saltaban. Pero su mayor cualidad, era su capacidad para arrojarnos un número aparentemente ilimitado de martillos. Eran realmente molestos, así que los bautice como "Saltarsenal Molesto".  
Los Pikmin Morados parecían ser la clave para vencerlos. Al arrojarlos, podía parar sus martillos en el aire y luego golpearlos con todo el ejército.  
Intenté seguir explorando, pero sin darme cuenta, ya se había hecho de noche, por lo que tuve que volver a la Dolphin. Continuaré mañana.

_Capitán Olimar._

…

_Día 3: Informe de Misión._

Ya llevaba tres días en este planeta y aún no tenía rastro del componente Turboluminico, por lo que decidí tomar una ruta alternativa. En esta ocasión, me llevé únicamente a mis Pikmin Azules y nos adentramos a una zona acuática. Me parecía increíble la gran cantidad de agua que hay en este planeta.  
Llegamos a lo profundo de un gigantesco cuerpo acuático y para mi sorpresa también estaba lleno de chapas doradas. Muy seguramente el Presidente estará contento una vez que regrese a Hocotate… Si es que recuperó el componente Turboluminico.  
Me vendría bien algo de ayuda, pero el Presidente está en sus vacaciones. Louie seguro habría querido venir conmigo, pero aún se está recuperando de nuestro último viaje y todavía está algo inestable. Agradezco al grupo del Capitán Charlie por alimentarlo aún después de que les robó toda su comida. Quizá debería considerar trabajar con los habitantes de Koppai en un futuro. Alph parecía agradable y Brittany era divertida.  
Claro que para ello tendría que salir de este planeta, por lo que continuamos explorando hasta que nos topamos con nuevos enemigos.  
En esta ocasión, eran extraños peces que venían a comerse a mis Pikmin Azules, aunque eran fáciles de vencer. Los llamé "Bocapez Hambriento".  
Los que no eran tan sencillos de vencer eran aquellos moluscos blancos y de varios tentáculos, los "Tentobichos Irregulares". Se movían de forma errática por el agua y necesitaba una gran cantidad de Pikmin para derribarlos.  
Este lugar era emocionante, tantas criaturas nuevas que me gustaría analizar. Mi curiosidad está al máximo por clasificar esta gran diversidad de seres, aún cuando intentan matarme. Pero tengo una misión. El día termina, así que vuelvo a la Dolphin.

_Capitán Olimar._

…

_Día 4: Informe de Misión._

El día de hoy hice un descubrimiento interesante. Aquellos tubos verdes que están desplegados por todo el planeta, son accesibles. Esto abre un mundo nuevo de posibilidades, me recuerda a aquellas cuevas de tesoros que Louie y yo explorábamos en nuestro segundo viaje.  
El interior de los tubos es oscuro, pero recibí otra sorpresa. ¡También está lleno de chapas doradas! A estas alturas, ya tengo suficientes chapas doradas como para pagar la deuda de la compañía y me sobraría bastante. Creo que mi familia se llevará una gran sorpresa con nuestras próximas vacaciones. Podré llevar a mi esposa a donde ella quiera. Pero antes debo encontrar el componente Turboluminico.  
Nos adentramos en aquella cueva y no tardamos en descubrir una nueva criatura. Tiene un caparazón, pero este camina en cuatro patas y parece estar muy resguardado en su concha. Como no podría ser de otra manera, los bauticé como "Rondarocas Acorazados". Su coraza era muy resistente, la mayoría de mis Pikmin no podían dañarla. Afortunadamente, los Pikmin Morados eran suficientes para aturdirlos. Del resto solo había que llevarlos a la cebolla Pikmin antes de que consigan recuperarse.  
Parecía que ya no quedaba mucho por hacer, pero recibí una transmisión sorpresiva. ¡Por lo visto el componente Turboluminico estaba cerca! Me vi tentado a continuar explorando para encontrarlo, pero desafortunadamente el día había llegado a su final. Mañana lo conseguiré y volveré a ver a mi familia.

_Capitán Olimar._

…

_Día 5: Informe de Misión._

El día de hoy fue una completa locura, nos adentramos en el interior de los tubos y finalmente encontramos el componente Turboluminico… Pero justo entonces una criatura colosal salió de un tubo y se lo tragó.  
Este enemigo era extraño, muy distinto a los otros que habíamos encontrado. Parecía una especie de planta y devoraba todo a su paso, por lo que lo bautice como "Planta Piraña".  
Arroje algunos de mis Pikmin contra su cabeza y el ataque parecía efectivo, pero tras un rato de pelea, la Planta se los sacudió y comenzó a comérselos.  
Llamé a todos los Pikmin para planear alguna estrategia, mientras no nos acercáramos estaríamos fuera de su rango de ataque… O al menos eso pensé. ¡Esa planta se estiró de golpe y nos alcanzó! Su golpe me aturdió por un momento, mientras se comía a algunos Pikmin.  
Una vez que me recuperé, llamé a los Pikmin con mi silbato, debíamos movernos para esquivarlo. La Planta Piraña no dejaba de atacarnos, por lo que debíamos esquivar constantemente. Lanzaba Pikmin a su cabeza para que lo dañen un poco y los retiraba justo a tiempo para evitar sus mordiscos, por el momento esta estrategia parecía funcionar, venceríamos a ese devorador de Pikmins... Pero entonces cambió su patrón de ataque.  
Era sorprendente, pero la Planta Piraña cambió sus colores y comenzó a arrojar bolas de fuego enormes por todos lados. Tuve que moverme de prisa para calmar con mi silbato a los Pikmin supervivientes, el fuego nos estaba acabando, pero ya sabía cómo contraatacar: Comencé a disparar a mis Pikmin Rojos, no importaba cuanto fuego les arrojen, no les haría ningún daño.  
Los Pikmin Rojos estaban abrumando a esa Planta Piraña, parecía nuestra victoria… Pero la planta volvió a cambiar sus colores y esta vez disparó una gran nube toxica. Veneno puro para mis Pikmins, que estaba acabando con mi grupo de Rojos, por lo que los retiré cuanto antes.  
La criatura parecía cantar victoria, pero yo estaba preparado para esa clase de situaciones. Los Pikmin Blancos son inmunes al veneno, por lo que fueron mi siguiente opción y parecieron funcionar bien, estaban inmovilizando a aquella planta, por lo que arroje a los Pikmin Morados para rematarla.  
Sin embargo, la Planta Piraña resulto ser más curioso de lo que pensaba, dispersó a todos mis Pikmins con un soplido bastante fuerte. ¿Acaso está planta tiene pulmones? Me gustaría analizarlo, pero no podía darme ese lujo en este momento, debía reunir a los Pikmin cuanto antes o esa planta los devoraría.  
Claro, que no me esperaba su siguiente movimiento. La Planta Piraña, literalmente salió de aquel tubo y comenzó a correr por todas partes usando sus hojas como piernas. Era fascinante, esa planta encontraba formas de adaptarse a todos mis ataques, pero debía concentrarme. La planta continuaba encontrando formas únicas de atacar, pues escupió una gigantesca piedra con espinas y la mantuvo en el aire con su soplido, antes de arrojarla contra nosotros y acabar con un grupo de Pikmin.  
La situación parecía desesperada, pero tenía que mantener la cabeza fría, esta batalla estaba a punto de terminar. Al salir de ese tubo, la Planta Piraña había revelado una nueva debilidad: Sus piernas.  
Debía atacar las piernas con sus Pikmin Amarillos, mientras que arrojaba a los Morados contra cualquier roca espinosa que esa planta expulse. Logramos que caiga al suelo, pero comenzó a morder por todas partes, comiéndose a los Pikmin cercanos. ¡Debíamos aguantar un poco más!  
Los organice con mi silbato, arrojando a Pikmins Rojos y Azules contra su cabeza. Intentaba morderlos y sacudirlos, pero mis Pikmin eran demasiados, parecía que finalmente lo estábamos logrando. La planta lanzó un último rugido… y cayó, finalmente cayó.  
La Planta Piraña había sido derrotada y expulsó el componente Turboluminico.  
Suspiré aliviado, finalmente lo conseguimos… ¡Pero ya estaba anocheciendo! Usé a mis Pikmin restantes y conseguí llevar el componente justo a tiempo.  
De esa manera, mi misión estaba cumplida. Con el componente en mi nave, podía volver a Hocotate o al planeta de los Pikmin cuando quiera. Y regresaría con un montón de tesoros, mi familia estaría bastante alegre… Y sin embargo, ¿por qué no explorar este planeta un poco más? Todavía me quedan 25 días antes de que se me agote el aire y ese curioso lugar está lleno de tesoros y criaturas curiosas. ¡Está decidido! Espero traerle grandes recuerdos a mi familia, dormiré esta noche y continuaré mañana. Me despido hasta el siguiente informe.

_Capitán Olimar._

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Ganador: Capitán Olimar y sus Pikmin.

* * *

Y este fue el capítulo. Quizá haya quedado un poco más largo de lo acostumbrado, pero… No saben cómo me divertí escribiéndolo xD. Adoro a Olimar, es un personaje realmente genial y no pude evitar jugar con el concepto de Pikmin en el mundo de Mario.

Sip, Pikmin es una de mis franquicias favoritas de Nintendo y la Planta Piraña tiene lo necesario como para ser un enemigo en esta saga.

Y por supuesto, que mejor oportunidad para meter a uno de los personajes de Smash Bros más inesperados, aunque geniales. Pues al menos a mí todavía me sorprende ver a esa gran planta como DLC en Smash.

Finalmente, agradezco los reiews de Fox McCloude y MightyMitch47. Y concuerdo contigo, amigo. Los personajes de Wario Ware son geniales y el Wario x Mona manda entre los Ships de Nintendo xD.

Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	9. Kirby vs Bayonetta

**Super Smash Bros: Battles.**

* * *

**Kirby vs Bayonetta.**

* * *

Recorrer el universo puede ser agotador, realmente agotador. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Kirby, un héroe conocido en toda la galaxia, mientras recorría las estrellas surfeando sobre su Warp Star. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzó este viaje, pero estaba decidido a cumplir con su misión: Encontrar a Meta Knight.

Su viejo rival había salido de Pop Star hace ya bastante tiempo y no había vuelto desde entonces, por lo que Kirby estaba preocupado y decidió salir a buscarlo. Por desgracia, este viaje resultó ser mucho más difícil de lo que creía, el pequeño héroe rosado moría de hambre y tenía sueño.

Supuso que no pasaría nada si aprovechaba para dormir un poco sobre su Warp Star… Ese fue su primer error.

El pobre Kirby se despertó de golpe cuando su estrella se estrelló violentamente contra un planeta cercano. No era la primera vez que chocaba de esa manera, pero por alguna razón, esta vez parecía distinto.

Kirby se levantó un poco confundido y se estiró un poco. Dio un pequeño vistazo alrededor solo para descubrir el extraño lugar donde se encontraba. Por lo visto cayó contra una especie de bar abandonado, atravesando el techo.

-Eso fue literalmente un meteorito. ¿Acaso otro Ángel quiere atacar Las Puertas del Infierno?

-Pues los Ángeles son cada día más raros. Vamos a divertirnos un poco con nuestro invitado.

-Solo trata de no destrozar el bar, Bayonetta.

Vaya, no estaba solo en aquel lugar. Estaban también una extraña mujer de gafas y cabello negro, además de un hombre calvo de aspecto atemorizante. No parecían asustados ni impresionados, de hecho, el hombre continuaba sirviendo una bebida como si nada hubiera pasado. Quizá Kirby debería ir a saludarlos.

La bola rosada se acercó a ellos, dispuesto a ser amable con estas nuevas personas… Pero en ese momento la chica se abalanzó contra él y lo mandó a volar con una patada.

-Bueno, eso fue fácil. Los nuevos Ángeles ya no son tan resistentes o mi poder se ha incrementado…

-Poyo…

Aquella mujer parecía ligeramente sorprendida al ver a Kirby levantarse después de aquel ataque. El extraterrestre no sabía porque razón lo habían atacado. En parte agradecía la constitución elástica de su cuerpo por ayudarlo a soportar el golpe, pero esa patada le había dolido. Estaba a punto de quejarse, pero vio a aquella chica sonriendo de forma un tanto maliciosa mientras intercambiaba una breve mirada con su compañero.

-Vamos a dar un espectáculo, Rodan. ¿Mi nueva arma está lista?

-Sí, pero no sé si te gustará.- El hombre le pasó un par de pistolas y después de observarlas por un instante, la mujer de gafas las apuntó contra Kirby.

-Que comience la diversión.

Sin previo aviso, comenzó a disparar a lo loco contra la bola rosada, quien tuvo que reaccionar rápido para no ser impactado. Gracias a sus rápidos reflejos, Kirby consiguió esquivar todas las balas, mientras corría por el bar en busca de una salida.

Finalmente la encontró… Aunque no de la forma en la que le hubiera gustado. Su salida llegó cuando su oponente se canso de disparar y se lanzó contra él con múltiples patadas consecutivas, tras las cuales acabó atravesando la pared y salió disparado contra la calle. No tuvo tiempo para recomponerse, pues la chica comenzó a avanzar hacia él de forma lenta y confiada.

-No estás luchando con una bruja cualquiera, Angelito.- La chica extendió un par de pistolas hacía él.- ¡Te enfrentas a la gran bruja, Bayonetta!

¿Entonces era una bruja? ¿Enserio? Vaya, por alguna razón ya se estaba acostumbrando a pelear con brujas y magos. ¿Acaso no era suficiente con Maglor, Taraña, o las tres Hermanas Magas? ¿Qué tenían los brujos en su contra? Siempre lo estaban atacando… También estaba ese brujo raro que lo convirtió en estambre, esa fue una experiencia extraña… ¿Marx contaba como un mago?

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la bruja regresó al ataque. Nuevamente, Kirby tuvo que esquivar una ráfaga de balas disparadas en su contra. Esa bruja tenía una buena velocidad y una manera extraña de disparar, pues alternaba entre disparos de sus brazos o disparos con pistolas en sus tacones.

De nuevo se cansó de disparar y se lanzó contra Kirby a una velocidad abrumadora intentando darle otra patada. En está ocasión, el héroe rosado consiguió agacharse para esquivarlo, pero la bruja volvió al ataque abalanzándose con disparos y patadas, consiguiendo conectar algunos.

Con eso, Kirby llegó a su límite. Si esa bruja lo estaba atacando, entonces se defendería del ataque. Justo cuando su oponente se lanzaba con otra de sus patadas, el Guerrero Estelar abrió la boca y comenzó a absorber.

Era su mayor habilidad y medio de defensa. Podía absorber cualquier cosa y ganar sus poderes. Esto tomó desprevenida a la bruja, quien casi es devorada al irse de lleno contra él. Pese a todo, alcanzó a reaccionar en el último momento, elevándose por los aires cual si fuera un pájaro y acabando fuera del alcance de la succión de Kirby.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Parecía ligeramente preocupada.- ¡Estuvo a punto de succionarme a otra dimensión!

Recuperándose de su sorpresa, la bruja volvió al ataque, disparando desde el aire con las pistolas de sus tacones.

En está ocasión, Kirby no se molestó en esquivarlo. En lugar de eso, simplemente absorbió todos los disparos, succionándolos y los disparó de regreso a Bayonetta como un proyectil con forma de estrella. La bruja sin embargo era demasiado rápida y lo esquivó sin problemas.

-Eres un Ángel muy interesante…

Sin embargo, si creía que estaba a salvo ahí arriba, se equivocaba. Kirby se elevó con un gran salto y una vez estando lo suficientemente alto, se inflo como si de un globo se tratase y comenzó a volar hasta la sorprendida Bayonetta.

La bruja intentó atacarlo. Pero en esta ocasión, Kirby se le adelantó, arrojándole el aire que acababa de absorber. Esto la atontó por un instante y Kirby aprovechó para intentar inhalarla. Casi lo consigue, pero la bruja nuevamente se le escapó con un extraño juego de portales.

-Creo que no debería subestimarte, Ángel.

Era una bruja muy escurridiza, pero si Kirby no podía absorberla, conseguiría poderes de alguna otra manera. Observó a su alrededor en busca de cualquier cosa que pueda serle útil.

Fue en ese momento que encontró un automóvil, similar a los que Susi y la Corporación Haltmann habían llevado a Pop Star cuando intentaron mecanizarla. Eso podría servir.

Desconcertando a Bayonetta; el héroe rosado comenzó a correr hacía el automóvil y para su sorpresa, se lo comió. En ese momento, Kirby tuvo una transformación, adquiriendo una gorra de Baseball. Se convirtió en el Kirby Rueda y haciéndole honor a su nombre, comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo.

-¿Qué rayos?...

Pero la bruja no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, pues Kirby se abalanzó contra ella rodando velozmente, como si de una bola de cañón se tratase. Bayonetta retrocedió, saliendo disparada hasta chocar con un edificio, pero se recompuso rápidamente, caminando en la pared.

Aunque el ataque de Kirby aun no había terminado. Continúo rodando para embestir a Bayonetta, quien tuvo que saltar rápidamente para evitar ser golpeada de nuevo. Armado con su habilidad de Rueda, Kirby no se detuvo y está vez estaba a punto de embestirla… Aunque la bruja se las arregló para evitar su ataque, transformándose a sí misma en un enjambre de murciélagos y volando hasta un lugar seguro.

-Muy bien, rosadito. Tú lo pediste.- Tras materializarse, la bruja continuaba sonriendo. Pero en está ocasión, se veía cierta preocupación en su mirada.- Estoy segura que mis mascotitas se mueren por conocerte.

Kirby esperó cualquier ataque, preparado para cubrirse o esquivarlo. Sin embargo, Bayonetta permaneció en su lugar, parada y mirándolo con burla.

En vista de esto, Kirby nuevamente cargó con su habilidad de Rueda, pero justo cuando estaba por embestir a la bruja… Un enorme portal se abrió encima de él y un gigantesco tacón lo aplastó como si de un insecto se tratará.

Tras quedar aplastado por un momento, Kirby se recompuso, pero no tuvo tiempo para defenderse. La bruja creó otro portal frente a él y esta vez fue un puño gigante el que lo alcanzó y lo golpeó tan fuerte que salió volando y perdió su habilidad de rueda.

¿Manipular portales y usarlos para golpearlo con extremidades gigantes? De cierta forma le recordaba un poco a Maglor y su control sobre las dimensiones. Claro, ambos eran brujos… Aunque Maglor no usaba su cabello para realizar esa técnica… ¿Acaso Maglor tenía cabello? Ya después tendría tiempo para pensar en eso. El truco de los portales podía ser bastante peligroso, pero si creía que con eso bastaría para derrotarlo, entonces estaba muy equivocada.

-¡Poyo!

Valientemente, Kirby se lanzó al ataque, corriendo contra su oponente. Confiada, Bayonetta creó nuevamente uno de esos portales, invocando un puño gigante. Pero en está ocasión, Kirby no sería tomado por sorpresa.

La bola rosada usó su clásica habilidad de inhalar. Justo cuando el puño gigante estaba a punto de golpearlo, abrió su boca, dispuesto a comérselo.

-¡Madame Butterfly!- Exclamó preocupada.

Bayonetta tuvo que darse prisa en cancelar su Ataque Maleficio y regresar a su invocación, pues la bola rosada estuvo a punto de devorarla. De hecho, consiguió comerse una parte de ese puño.

-¡Eso no estuvo bien! ¡Te comiste algo de mi cabello y lastimaste a mí mascota!

Kirby por su lado, estaba bastante curioso. Se preguntaba que poder obtendría por haber comido parte de aquel puño. Fue entonces que obtuvo una gorra azul y una nueva transformación: Kirby Psicopoder.

-¿Ahora qué?

Bayonetta tuvo que convertirse en murciélagos para esquivar una vez que Kirby uso su nueva habilidad para arrojarle una esfera de energía mental. La bruja nuevamente se materializó, pero se dio cuenta de que la esfera la estaba siguiendo y tuvo que saltar con algunas volteretas para esquivarla. Esto no detuvo a la esfera que continuaba siguiéndola.

-¿Por qué me sigue?

Fue entonces que Bayonetta vio a Kirby, bastante concentrado y sujetándose la cabeza. Ahí lo comprendió, el héroe rosado estaba guiando su ataque de forma mental. Al ver eso, Bayonetta se abalanzó de una patada… Pero Kirby se tele transportó gracias a su habilidad.

-¡Que bolita más escurridiza!

La esfera de telequinesia todavía perseguía a Bayonetta, pero esta se cansó e invocó la pierna de Madame Butterfly para aplastarla.

-Ya basta de juegos, bolita. ¿Te encuentras hambriento? Pues tengo alguien a quien presentarte.- La bruja lo observó con seriedad.- ¡Tiempo Bruja!

En ese momento, Kirby se sintió extraño. Se movía a cámara lenta, como si el tiempo no transcurriera con normalidad. Ya había visto esta habilidad anteriormente y era consciente de lo peligrosa que era. Por lo visto, está bruja podía ralentizar el tiempo.

-Mi compañero infernal también se encuentra hambriento. Con una presa como tú, seguro quedará satisfecho. ¡Sal ahora!

Bayonetta comenzó a invocar gigantescos portales, mientras que se elevaba por los aires y toda su ropa se transformaba en cabello, pasando a través de los portales. Kirby estaba preparándose para cualquier cosa que le fuera a lanzar la bruja. Pero al momento de la verdad, quedó realmente sorprendido.

-¡Pyo!

Lo que salió del portal era algo realmente atemorizante. Se trataba de un gigantesco dragón de apariencia imponente. Mucho más grande que otros dragones que Kirby había conocido a lo largo de sus viajes.

-Déjame presentarte a Gomorra. ¡El Devorador de lo Divino!- La imponente criatura lanzó un terrible rugido.- ¿Crees que eres el único que puede devorar a los demás? ¡Mi mascotita adora devorar Ángeles! Y está hambriento…

Efectivamente, parecía estar hambriento. Se lanzó contra Kirby, listo para devorarlo y aunque el héroe quiso moverse para esquivarlo, todavía estaba con el tiempo ralentizado. En el último momento consiguió usar su Psicopoder para tele transportarse, pero de todas formas recibió algo de daño, el suficiente para quitarle su habilidad psíquica. Se había librado del tiempo ralentizado, pero a cambio había obtenido una gran cantidad de daño.

-Mientras más ángeles cazo, más poderosa me siento… Y eso me encanta.

Ciertamente estaba en problemas, el último ataque lo dejó lastimado y eso que había esquivado la mayor parte del daño. ¿Qué tan fuerte podía ser ese dragón?

Al analizar sus opciones se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba otra alternativa. Había guardado esta herramienta por si Meta Knight quería luchar contra él cuando lo encuentre, pero a estas alturas no tenía muchas opciones.

Kirby sacó una espada y la arrojó al aire, para luego comérsela y conseguir una nueva habilidad. No, está no era una habilidad normal, era una súper habilidad: La Gran Espada.

-¡Hyyyaaa!

Con su nuevo gorro verde y una espada gigantesca, el Guerrero Estelar se lanzó al ataque. Al mismo tiempo, Bayonetta envió a Gomorra y ambos acabaron chocando.

Manteniéndose en el aire, había una gran lucha de fuerzas por ambos lados. Gomorra presionaba intentando comerse a Kirby; mientras que el Guerrero Estelar ponía toda su fuerza en la Gran Espada, que cambiaba a distintas formas en un intento de cortar a Gomorra.

Había un gran choque de poder y tanto Bayonetta como Kirby podían sentirlo. Sin embargo, dicho intercambio llegó a su final una vez que Gomorra se sobrepuso a la espada de Kirby y consiguió destruirla. Estaba a punto de devorar al héroe rosado… Pero su estrella llegó a tiempo y lo sacó del peligro a la velocidad de la luz.

Kirby suspiró encima de su preciada estrella. Si hubiera llegado un poco más tarde, pudo haber sido devorado. Pero no podía relajarse, pues Gomorra todavía intentaba atacarlo y tenía que maniobrar su estrella de forma rápida para esquivarlo. ¿Acaso además de poderoso era rápido?

Ese dragón en verdad era peligroso. Consiguió deshacerse de una súper habilidad y eso era un gran logro. Incluso a oponentes poderosos como Maglor les costó lidiar con ella, pero el dragón no solamente lo resistió sino que continuaba atacando.

No se estaba enfrentando a cualquier oponente. Esa bruja y su dragón eran realmente poderosos y Kirby lo sabía. Podría perder el combate… Pero todavía tenía un As bajo la manga.

Al ver que ya no había escapatoria, Kirby sacó un objeto de su estrella. Se trataba de una Fruta Milagrosa, una de las más deliciosas y raras de Pop Star. Una fruta que otorgaba poderes increíbles a quien la devore. En una situación tan peligrosa, Kirby no perdió tiempo en hacerlo.

Bayonetta veía sorprendida lo que acababa de ocurrir. El poder de Kirby se había incrementado de golpe y sus colores habían cambiado. El héroe rosado brillaba en energía, con los colores del arcoíris recorriendo su cuerpo: Se convirtió en Kirby Hípernova.

-¡Pooooyoooo!

Y el enfrentamiento final tuvo inicio, cuando Kirby se enfrentó a Gomorra cara a cara.

El gigantesco dragón arremetió con un feroz ataque, haciendo honor a su título de "Devorador de lo Divino". Sin embargo, el Guerrero Estelar también podría tener dicho título, pues comenzó a absorberlo todo con una magnitud enorme, mucho más grande de lo visto anteriormente. Gracias a su habilidad Hípernova, era capaz de devorar cualquier cosa, por más grande o poderosa que está fuera.

Ambas fuerzas devoradoras chocaron la una con la otra en una inevitable colisión de energía. Y una explosión fue todo lo que se pudo ver después de eso.

…

Kirby se encontraba en el piso, bastante lastimado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y apenas podía moverse. Sin mencionar que tenía hambre… mucha hambre. Lo que daría por tener un Máximo Tomate.

No recordaba la última vez que lo habían lastimado de esa manera. Se había enfrentado a toda clase de entidades cósmicas y oscuras, pero ciertamente esa bruja y su dragón resaltaban entre ellos. Probablemente haya sido la bruja/mago más poderosa que Kirby había enfrentado… Y eso que contaba a Maglor con su corona maligna.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó algunos pasos cerca de él. Bayonetta lo había encontrado.

La bruja estaba algo lastimada, pero al menos parecía contenta al ver que su oponente ya no podía defenderse.

-Veo que sigues con vida.- La bruja esbozo una sonrisa.- Fuiste capaz de desviar Gomorra y eso no es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer. Me pregunto qué clase de Ángel eres tú.

-¡Yo no soy un Ángel, poyo!- Exclamó intentado defenderse.- Solo soy Kirby.

Bayonetta se le quedó mirando por unos cuantos segundos, con una expresión anonadada y casi se le caen los lentes por la sorpresa. Después de un silencio incomodo, finalmente pudo reaccionar.

-Espera un momento… ¡¿Tú hablas?!

-¡Claro que sí, pyo!- Dijo sintiéndose un poco insultado.

-¡¿Y porque no lo habías hecho hasta ahora?!

-Entre tantos ataques no me diste tiempo de hacerlo… Además, soy de pocas palabras.

La bruja se quedó en silencio nuevamente, aun sin podérselo creer. Sinceramente no sabía que pensar o que estaba ocurriendo. Aunque tras considerarlo un poco, se le vino una pregunta a la mente.

-Oye, si no eres un Ángel… ¿Qué rayos se supone que eres?

-Pues… A decir verdad, yo tampoco lo sé, poyo.- Kirby comenzó a reír aun con sus heridas.- Pero vengo desde Pop Star.

-¿Pop Star?- Bayonetta se veía confundida. Y no solamente por estar hablando con un chicle rosado súper poderoso.- ¿Eso donde está? ¿Tiene que ver con Lumen o con Umbra?

-Nada de eso, pyo. Pop Star está en un planeta muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Un extraterrestre? ¿De verdad existen los extraterrestres?- Bayonetta se quedó pensativa durante unos cuantos segundos, aunque al final esbozó una sonrisa.- Espera a que se lo cuente a Rodan. Las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes en Las Puertas del Infierno.

Kirby suspiró nuevamente, alegre de que su enfrentamiento finalmente haya terminado. Quizá lo haya atacado, pero esta bruja parecía buena gente. Al igual que ocurrió con Maglor, Taraña o las Hermanas Maga; Kirby había hecho una nueva amiga en aquella bruja. Aunque todavía tenía algo que pedirle…

-Oye… ¿Puedes llevarme a comer algo? Muero de hambre, pyo.

…

Lo que acababa de presenciar era realmente sorprendente. Todas esas explosiones y esa cosa rosada que peleó contra Bayonetta. Las habilidades que mostró y la destrucción causada, nadie le creería si se los contara… Pero lo tenía todo fotografiado.

Como el gran periodista que era, Luka Redgrave finalmente lo había logrado. Había conseguido evidencia en fotografía para mostrar al mundo la verdad.

Con esas fotografías podría mostrarle a Vigrid y al mundo la verdadera naturaleza de Bayonetta y haría justicia por lo ocurrido con su padre.

Nada podía detenerlo ahora, tantos años como periodista, siguiendo a Bayonetta finalmente habían dado resultado… Y fue entonces cuando su olfato detectó cierto perfume familiar.

-Hola Cheshire, cuánto tiempo sin vernos.- Y justo atrás de él se encontraba Bayonetta, sonriéndole y cargando una criatura rosada entre sus brazos.

-Rayos…

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Ganador: Bayonetta.

* * *

Ah pasado un tiempo, pero estamos de vuelta. Y a pedido de MightyMitch47, aquí llega el Kirby vs Bayonetta. Lo cierto es que esta fue una verdadera lucha de titanes entre dos de los personajes más poderosos de todo Smash Bros. Se me hizo un poco complicado, pero espero haberle hecho justicia a un combate entre dos personajes que literalmente pueden destruir el planeta xD.

En fin, este cap estuvo de cierta forma conectado con el primer capítulo del fic. Pues mientras Meta Knight viaja por ahí buscando oponentes, Kirby lo está buscando a él.

Y ya saben, pueden pedirme cualquier enfrentamiento que quieran entre los personajes de Super Smash Bros. Aunque con eso de que habrán más DLC, supongo que tendré mayor variedad a la hora de hacer estas batallas jajaja.

Aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de mis amigos: Fox McCloude y MightyMitch47. Y les sugiero que prueben algún Pikmin, es de esos juegazos que uno no se arrepiente de comprar xD.

Y bueno, sin más que decir, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	10. Samus vs Pikachu

**Super Smash Bros: Battles.**

* * *

**Samus Aran vs Pikachu.**

* * *

Zebes, un planeta realmente extraño y peligroso. Muy pocos se aventuraban a explorar ese planeta y una de las pocas capaces de hacerlo es Samus Aran, una de las cazarrecompensas más poderosas de la galaxia.

Está vez, la Federación Galáctica le había asignado una misión muy importante. Habían recibido informes de que los peligrosos Piratas Espaciales estaban experimentando con una nueva clase de Metroid, potencialmente más peligroso que el Metroid Prime o el Super Metroid. La misión de Samus consistía en explorar Zebes, infiltrarse en el cuartel de los Piratas espaciales y extraer a este nuevo Metroid.

Eso era un juego de niños para Samus, quien simplemente se puso su traje de poder y fue a Zebes sin perder tiempo. Se infiltró en el cuartel de los piratas, esquivando toda clase de obstáculos y trampas y derrotando a cualquier pirata que se interponga en su camino.

Finalmente encontró al nuevo Metroid, uno realmente extraño. Parecía un pequeño roedor de color amarillo, pequeño y con una cola en forma de rayo. Pero lo más extraño, era que se encontraba encerrado en una capsula, una capsula que parecía absorber su energía, utilizándolo como un batería viviente.

Eso era algo cruel, Samus simplemente no podía quedarse sentada viendo como ese pequeño Metroid amarillo sufría y gritaba de dolor. La cazadora cargó un poderoso rayo con su cañón y lo utilizó para destruir la capsula que encerraba al Metroid, liberándolo de su cautiverio.

-¿Pikapi?- La extraña criatura parecía confundida y adolorida, mientras expulsaba chispas por sus mejillas.

-Increíble, un Metroid eléctrico.

La cazarrecompensas analizó a ese extraño Metroid con la mira de su casco, parecía algo completamente diferente a cualquier cosa que ella había visto antes. Su estructura era distinta a cualquier otro Metroid, parecía mucho más orgánico y tenía una fuente de energía interna. Eso era interesante, si ese Metroid eléctrico producía su propia energía, significaba que no tenía que absorberla de ningún otro ser vivo.

Fue entonces, que la cazadora se dio cuenta de algo: La energía eléctrica de ese Metroid estaba sobrecargándose, quizá más de lo que su cuerpo es capaz de soportar. Probablemente sea a causa de la maquina a la que estaba conectado, pero eso podría ser peligroso. Samus debía hacer que descargué toda la energía de sobra, por lo que se acercó al pequeño Metroid eléctrico.

Por desgracia, esa criatura parecía asustada cuando la vio acercarse, por lo que retrocedió algunos pasos y disparó un potente ataque eléctrico que tomó a la cazadora por sorpresa.

-¡Oye! ¡Tranquilo, no quiero hacerte daño!- Pero las palabras de Samus no parecieron tener efectos en el Metroid eléctrico, quien liberó chispas de amenaza con sus mejillas.

-¡Pika!

Una nube de tormenta apareció justo encima de ellos, sin importar que estén bajo techo. Pero Samus no tuvo tiempo para analizar lo ocurrido, pues la nube disparó un poderoso relámpago en contra de la cazadora.

Afortunadamente para Samus, el traje de poder absorbió toda la electricidad y en lugar de ser dañado, simplemente cargó su energía y se potenció. La cazadora se dio cuenta de que ese Metroid tenía poderes extraños que no había visto en ningún otro Metroid. Sin embargo, un análisis de parte de su visor le reveló algo curioso: Los ataques que acababa de lanzarle habían descargado parte de su electricidad sobrante.

Quizá eso era lo que Samus tenía que hacer. Si la cazadora lo obligaba a descargar toda su electricidad sobrante hasta estabilizarlo un poco, podría salvar a ese pequeño Metroid. Aunque eso significaba que debería luchar contra él… Bueno, ya había enfrentado a criaturas más grandes que esa.

-Muy bien, amiguito. Vamos a ver cuál de los dos es más fuerte.- Samus apuntó con su cañón, desafiantemente. La pequeña criatura cargó chispas en sus mejillas, listó para dispararla.

Pero fue Samus Aran quien gracias a su amplia experiencia reaccionó primero y comenzó a disparar poderosos rayos de plasma desde el cañón en su brazo. Sin embargo, el pequeño ser eléctrico evitó el ataque de Samus de una forma bastante curiosa: Creó una especie de sustituto que recibió la potencia del ataque en su lugar.

-¡Pikachu!

Antes de que Samus pudiera reaccionar, el Metroid eléctrico la embistió con todas sus fuerzas y pese a su tamaño tan pequeño, fue capaz de hacerla retroceder. Para librarse, Samus tuvo que alejarse con su famoso salto espacial y mientras estaba en el aire comenzó a dispararle misiles de hielo.

Pese a que el pequeño esquivó la mayoría, finalmente uno de los misiles lo impactó y este quedó inmovilizado. Al ver que su pequeño enemigo estaba a punto de librarse del hielo, Samus decidió cargar un rayo de poder y dispararlo.

-Bien, con eso debe ser suficiente para calmarlo.

Pero Samus se equivocaba, el Metroid eléctrico estaba herido, pero todavía seguía en pie. Fue entonces cuando se movió tan, pero tan rápido y con tanta agilidad que Samus lo perdió de vista por unos segundos. Ahí se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, el Metroid eléctrico se le acababa de subir en la espalda.

-Creo que tengo un mal presentimiento…

-¡Chuuuuuuuu!

El Metroid descargó su energía eléctrica en un poderoso rayo, que descargó su poder en el traje de Samus. Era mucha más electricidad de la que Samus esperaba, su traje de poder se estaba sobrecargando. La cazadora veía imponente como la descarga le había quitado de golpe dos trajes de energía.

-¡Quítate de encima!

La cazadora intentó quitarse al Metroid, sin mucho éxito, pues el pequeño continuaba pegado a su espalda mientras descargaba toda su electricidad. Fue entonces que Samus tuvo una idea, se transformó en morfosfera y comenzó a explotar varias bombas, dañando y alejando al pequeño Metroid.

-Chaaa… ¡Pika!

Pero el Metroid eléctrico aun no se había dado por vencido, su cola adquirió un tono metálico y comenzó a correr contra Samus. La cazadora intentó rodar para evadirlo, aun en su forma de morfosfera, pero el Metroid fue más rápido y la golpeó con su cola. Samus salió volando, rebotando por todas partes, cual si fuera pelota de pinball. Finalmente regreso a su forma normal mientras se estrellaba contra el suelo, pero su armadura estaba muy dañada.

-Esto está mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba…

Fue entonces, cuando la cazadora realmente se preocupó. Tras analizar al Metroid con su casco, se dio cuenta de que su electricidad estaba incrementando a medidas nunca antes vistas.

Ese Metroid eléctrico estaba cargándose a sí mismo en energía eléctrica, antes de salir disparado contra Samus. Era como una especie de embestida cargada en voltios, pero tenía un poder tremendo, mucho más de lo que la cazadora esperaba.

-¡Pikapikapikapika! ¡Pika!

Pese a todo, Samus no pudo esquivar ese último ataque, recibió aquella embestida eléctrica con todo su poder y lo siguiente que hubo fue una potente explosión que lo consumió todo.

Cuando todo se disipó, Samus estaba sentada en un rincón, notablemente adolorida. Su armadura estaba completamente destrozada y había perdido varias de sus piezas, que ahora estaban desparramadas por el suelo. Sin embargo, Samus Aran estaba feliz, pues tenía entre sus brazos al pequeño Metroid eléctrico, quien estaba agotado y no podía ni moverse.

Por lo visto, con ese último ataque, el pequeño Metroid también se dañó a sí mismo. Al verlo tan de cerca, Samus comenzó a acariciarlo para que el Metroid se calme un poco y le tenga confianza. Por lo visto, la criatura había descargado toda su energía sobrante, por lo que ahora estaba más estable y menos agresiva.

-¿Pikachu?

-Tranquilo, Metroid eléctrico. Te sacaré de aquí.

Fue entonces, que alguien más apareció en escena, Samus y el pequeño Metroid fueron rodeados por toda una armada de piratas espaciales, quienes los apuntaban con sus armas.

-¡Ahí está la cazadora! ¡Debemos destruirla y quitarle al Metroid eléctrico!

Samus suspiró fastidiada, ya estaba bastante dolorida, no estaba de humor como para lidiar con ellos.

-Prepárate amiguito, nos vamos a ir de aquí.

-¿Pi?

La cazadora utilizó su visión de órdenes, con la que llamó a su fiel nave. La Gunship apareció de la nada, disparando sus misiles contra los piratas, quienes tuvieron que ponerse a cubierto. En medio de las explosiones, Samus sujetó al Metroid eléctrico y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, mientras esquivaba balas, activando los mecanismos de su nave y subiendo junto a su nuevo compañero.

La Gunship salió disparada, destruyendo cualquier muro frente a ella y saliendo lejos del planeta Zebes. Una vez a salvo, Samus se quitó los restos destruidos de su armadura y fue junto a su nuevo compañero.

-Pikachu…

-Tranquilo amiguito, ya estamos a salvo.

-Pikachu.

-Sabes, repites mucho la palabra "Pikachu"… Creo que de ahora en adelante, te llamaré: "Metroid Pikachu"

-Pika.

El recién llamado, Metroid Pikachu, saltó cariñosamente a los brazos de Samus, quien comenzó a acariciarlo. Samus nunca había visto un Metroid tan adorable, no podría entregarlo a la federación galáctica.

Mientras la cazarrecompensas pensaba que hacer con su nuevo compañero, pasó algo extraño. La Gunship se estrelló con otra nave que volaba cerca de ahí, parecía una pequeña nave de exploración en forma de botella, algo vieja. Samus alcanzó a ver que esa nave tenía escrito el nombre "Hocotate", pero eso fue todo lo que pudo ver.

Al chocar entre sí, ambas naves cayeron en picada contra distintos planetas. Mientras que la nave Hocotate salía volando en otra dirección, la Gunship de Samus cayó violentamente contra el planeta más cercano, acabó estrellándose contra una pradera.

…

Samus Aran no supo cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero finalmente se despertó. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar al Metroid Pikachu y asegurarse de que se encuentra bien. Afortunadamente, su nuevo amigo parecía en buen estado, aunque estaba inconsciente.

Fue entonces, cuando las computadoras de la Gunship hicieron sonar la alarma. Samus sujetó su pistola paralizadora y fue a ver lo que ocurría. Un intruso acababa de abordar su nave y la cazadora se preparó para lo peor. No podría usar su armadura para enfrentarlo, pues está estaba en mal estado, tendría que luchar contra él usando solamente sus habilidades. Samus estaba lista para enfrentar a cualquier tipo de enemigo… Aunque nunca espero ver a esa clase de oponente. ¿Acaso su enemigo era un extraño espadachín rubio? ¿Acaso era un pirata espacial u otro cazarrecompensas? Eso no importaba, Samus se encargaría de derrotarlo.

* * *

¿Fin?

* * *

Ganador: Samus Aran.

* * *

Y este fue el capítulo. Lo cierto es que cuando jugué por primera vez el Emisario Subespacial, me sorprendió la gran dupla que hicieron Samus y Pikachu. Un excelente tándem si me lo preguntan.

Además, en este capítulo le hice una pequeña conexión con el capítulo de Olimar vs Planta Piraña. Ya sabemos con quien se estrelló Olimar para caer en el mundo de Mario xD.

Mis lectores veteranos quizá se hayan dado cuenta, pero este capítulo es algo así como un homenaje a mi primer fic: "El Universo del Videojuego". En dicho fic tenía un capítulo parecido y aunque mi forma de escribir cambió bastante desde entonces, le tengo bastante cariño a esa vieja historia.

En fin, ya tengo varias peticiones para futuros capítulos, como Fox vs Samus, Luigi vs Lucario o Bayonetta vs Sonic. Así que prepárense y si tienen alguna otra sugerencia no duden en decirla. Aunque por la escena final seguramente ya saben cuál será la batalla del siguiente capítulo xD.

También aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de:

FoxMcCloude: Jajajaja, nunca mejor dicho. Quizá después de esa batalla, Bayonetta haya aprendido la lección xD. Y aquí tuviste un capítulo protagonizado por Samus. Aunque como e pueden repetir personajes para otros Vs, ten por seguro que en el futuro habrá un Fox vs Samus.

Neo magician96: Me alegra que te hayas animado a dejar review, amigo. Se agradece el apoyo. Sí, pese a su apariencia, el pequeño Kirby siempre sorprende a sus oponentes, consiguió darle un buen combate a Bayonetta. La sugerencia de Luigi vs Lucario me agrada, ya tengo algunas ideas para hacerla. Mucho más ahora que saldrá el nuevo videojuego de Luigi xD.

GranAlan Masterplox: Jaja, muy cierto, lo mejor de Olimar es su peculiar forma de entender el mundo. Los problemas de Bayonetta con los Ángeles sí que la meten en problemas, ya me la imagino en el Digimundo xD. Al menos consiguió hacerse amiga de Kirby. ¿Una batalla entre SegaSuperstar? ¿Y entre dos de los SegaSuperstar más poderosos? Esa sí que es una excelente idea.

MightyMitch47: Sí, sorprendente y todo, pero Kirby puede hablar xD. Es como Mario o Link, de pocas palabras, pero habla en algunos videojuegos como Epic Yarn por ejemplo. Eso de que no habla se hizo popular más por el anime que otra cosa.

Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	11. Link vs Zero Suit Samus

**Super Smash Bros: Battles.**

* * *

**Link vs Zero Suit Samus.**

* * *

Las planicies de Hyrule podían parecer tranquilas a primera vista y quizá lo hayan sido antes del Gran Cataclismo. Pero Link era testigo de lo difícil que es sobrevivir en aquel lugar.

Como parte de la misión divina que le habían encomendado, Link había recorrido todos los rincones de Hyrule y había enfrentado numerosos peligros. Encontró a toda clase de monstruos escondidos en cada rincón, desde simples Bokoblin, pasando por los molestos Keese, los letales Guardianes, los inoportunos Invocantis, o los asesinos del clan Yiga, camuflados entre la gente.

Y si los monstruos no conseguían matarlo, su mismo entorno hacía un buen trabajo intentándolo. Si no tenía cuidado podía morir congelado o ser víctima del calor extremo, incluso caer en pozos venenosos o ser golpeado por el relámpago de alguna tormenta.

Link no recordaba si Hyrule era más pacifico antes del Cataclismo, pero estaba seguro de que en el Hyrule actual debería mantener la guardia en todo momento.

Pese a todo, el héroe elegido, conseguía sacar un poco de tiempo para darse algunos descansos entre su misión. Eso mismo era lo que hacía aquella noche, pues se había topado con el campamento de Celessa, una viajera, amiga suya, quien le ofreció su fogata para cocinar algo de comer y descansar un poco antes de volver a su peligrosa aventura.

Fue en ese corto momento de paz, cuando algo en el cielo llamó la atención de Link. Al principio parecía una estrella fugaz, pero poco a poco se acercaba y se hacía más grande. Pronto, el héroe elegido se puso en alerta, mientras que su amiga solo podía observar con la boca abierta: Era como una gigantesca esfera de fuego que caía en picada.

Lo peor de todo, es que caía en picada directo hacía su posición. ¿Acaso estaba relacionado con Ganon Cataclismo? ¿Acaso sería un nuevo enemigo? ¿O las diosas le estaban enviando alguna prueba? Sea como fuera, aquella bola de fuego acabó estrellándose peligrosamente cerca de ellos.

Dominados por la curiosidad, Link y Celessa se asomaron con cautela, incapaces de decir cualquier cosa por la sorpresa. Era simplemente impresionante: Lo que fuera que cayó desde el cielo parecía más una especie de templo de forma extraña. Estaba humeando y se incrustó en el suelo, pero Link no pudo calmar su curiosidad y se acercó lentamente.

-¡Espera Link! ¿A dónde vas?- Lo interrogó preocupada su compañera.- No me digas que piensas entrar a esa cosa.

El Hylian únicamente se volteó y asintió con la cabeza. Tenía que descubrir lo que había ahí adentro.

-¡Es una locura!- Celessa intentó detenerlo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que eso era inútil.- Solo ten cuidado, te esperaré aquí afuera… A una distancia prudente.

El héroe Hylian se acercó a ese extraño templo y consiguió abrir una entrada con ayuda de su Tableta Sheikah. Quizá y se trate de otro de esos santuarios con muchas pruebas y puzles a superar… Sea como fuera, Link estaba dispuesto a completarlas. Así obtendría otro Orbe del Valor para la diosa Hylia.

Comenzó a explorar el lugar en guardia y con cautela, sin embargo parecía mucho más pequeño que otros santuarios a los que había visitado. Fue entonces que un sonido llamó su atención y le hizo darse cuenta que no estaba solo en aquel santuario. Se trataba de… ¿una chica rubia? Eso era algo que Link en definitiva no se esperaba. Aquella chica vestía de azul, pero sus ropajes eran distintos a cualquier otro Hylian o Sheikah que el héroe había conocido en el pasado.

Pensándolo bien, sus orejas tampoco parecían de Hylian, quizá sea algo más. Link debía admitir que esa chica era bastante hermosa… ¿Acaso era alguna representación de la diosa Hylia? ¿Acaso la diosa había enviado este santuario para ponerlo a prueba personalmente?

Por si ese fuera el caso, Link se puso en guardia y comenzó a analizar a esa chica, preguntándose si realmente era la diosa Hylia. En caso de que lo fuera, debía prepararse para cualquier prueba que la diosa fuera a ponerle. Fue entonces que noto que ella le apuntaba con… ¿Algo? Link no sabía que era ese algo a ciencia cierta, se veía diferente a cualquier artefacto que haya visto en el pasado. Al menos hasta que dicho artefacto comenzó a disparar rayos y el héroe tuvo que rodarse para esquivarlos.

¿Entonces el entrenamiento consistía en un combate? Ya en varios Santuarios se vio obligado a luchar contra guardianes, bastante poderosos y peligrosos. Quizá aquí sería lo mismo… Aunque con la ligera diferencia que en lugar de luchar con un guardián, tenía que enfrentarse a la diosa Hylia en persona. En todo caso, no la defraudaría, la derrotaría y superaría la prueba.

Varias ráfagas de energía salieron disparadas desde aquella arma tan extraña. De cierta forma parecía a los rayos láser que los guardianes acostumbraban disparar, pero eran mucho más lentos. Decidido a tomar ventaja de ello, se cubrió con su escudo, evitando otro disparo y aprovechó el momento para disparar una flecha de hielo.

La diosa Hylia se mostró ligeramente sorprendida, pero evadió la flecha justo antes de que sus poderes mágicos puedan congelarla. ¿Cómo la evadió? Esa fue la parte más sorprendente, puesto que sus zapatos la propulsaron hacía el cielo.

Link estaba asombrado por esto, pero tuvo que reaccionar a tiempo, pues su oponente le caía encima con una patada. Intentó detenerla con su escudo boko de dragón, pero ella maniobró en el aire, cambiando su ángulo de ataque y conectándole una patada en el estomago. El héroe intentó contraatacar con su martillo de hierro, pero la chica nuevamente lo esquivó y tomo algo más de distancia. Admitiéndolo, estaba impresionado, para moverse con tanta habilidad y agilidad, realmente era una diosa.

Pero no caería tan fácilmente. Si ella creía que tomando distancia estaría a salvo, se equivocaba. Link sacó su lanza guardián y arremetió contra su oponente, sorprendiéndola y conectando algunos cortes. Por un momento, pensó que conseguiría la victoria… Y entonces, la diosa Hylia le dio otra sorpresa.

En lugar de disparar otro rayo de energía, su extraña arma se convirtió en una especie de látigo raro y Link no pudo esquivarlo. Fue golpeado consecutivamente por aquel látigo y salió volando. Sintió que la electricidad pasaba por su cuerpo y le costaba levantarse. Genial, odiaba cuando lo atacaban con electricidad, pero por eso mismo estaba preparado para esta clase de situaciones.

Usando su Tableta Sheikah, creó una bomba remota y la arrojó, detonándola y creando un poco de distancia entre su oponente. Una vez que pudo tomarse unos segundos para descansar sacó un elixir electrizante y se lo bebió, con ello, los ataques eléctricos ya no serían un problema.

Su oponente apenas se recuperaba de la explosión anterior, por lo que Link arremetió al ataque, utilizando su espada para acabar con esta prueba. Sorpresivamente, su oponente esquivaba sus cortes con agilidad y gracia, mientras buscaba tomar distancia y disparar con su arma. Pronto se dio cuenta que sus disparos ya no tenían el efecto esperado gracias a la pócima que Link había tomado.

Pese a todo, el héroe estaba sorprendido de lo bien que su oponente se defendía en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, estaba a otro nivel comparándola con los guardianes con los que había luchado en otros Santuarios. Tal y como era de esperarse de una diosa.

Intento cambiar de técnica y presionar a su oponente, probando a atacarla con sus hachas o con su garrote boko, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que sus armas pesadas no eran las más efectivas contra este oponente. Fue entonces que la diosa aprovechó una apertura mientras cambiaba de arma y arremetió con todo.

Lo siguiente que Link supo fue que una patada en el estomago lo elevó por los aires. Pero la cosa no terminó ahí, puesto que las patadas no se detuvieron. El héroe recibía dolorosos golpes que lo impactaban hasta el techo, lo último que sintió fue una patada en el rostro, antes de caer violentamente contra el suelo.

-Fue difícil, pero finalmente terminé con esto.

Mientras escuchaba la voz de la diosa Hylia, sintió que todo a su alrededor se nublaba. Se estaba quedando sin fuerza, a punto de caer inconsciente… Y en ese momento una oleada de energía recorrió su cuerpo, recuperando sus heridas y devolviéndole la vitalidad.

\- Te protegeré siempre.- Se escuchó una voz casi mística, confundiendo a la diosa Hylia.

-¡¿Qué se supone que fue eso?!

Link agradeció mentalmente a su vieja amiga, Mipha. Si ella no hubiera recuperado sus energías, probablemente habría perdido el combate.

Pero no era tiempo de descansar: La diosa Hylia estaba confundida, por lo que Link se abalanzó contra ella en un nuevo ataque. Al ver que su oponente regresó al combate, la chica se preparó para disparar su arma… Pero dicha arma no reaccionó, estaba completamente paralizada.

El héroe festejó mentalmente, no estaba seguro si funcionaría, pero aparentemente su Modulo de Inmóvilis fue capaz de paralizar aquella herramienta tan extraña. Aprovechó esos momentos para arrojar su boomerang, pero tal y como se esperaría de una diosa, Hylia lo esquivó en el último momento.

Link sonrió, solo era un señuelo. Mientras que su oponente estaba concentrada esquivando el boomerang, el héroe le preparó otra sorpresa: La flecha eléctrica.

Sorprendida, aquella chica fue incapaz de evadir la flecha y pronto sintió como la corriente eléctrica le recorría todo el cuerpo, dejándola paralizada y haciéndola caer al suelo. Enfadada, intentó levantarse… Pero fue incapaz de hacerlo, pues Link le estaba apuntando con el filo de su espada: El Hylian había ganado el combate.

-Rayos.- Fue lo único que la chica pudo decir al resignarse en aquella situación.

Apretando los dientes, la chica se preparó para lo peor… Y por eso mismo, mostró una verdadera expresión de sorpresa, cuando el Hylian retiró su espada y en lugar de eso le ofreció su mano para levantarse.

-Yo… No entiendo que está ocurriendo.

Con algo de dudas, la chica aceptó la ayuda para levantarse, pero antes de que pueda preguntarle cualquier cosa, notó como el Hylian se arrodillaba frente a ella.

-Gran diosa Hylia, ¿conseguí pasar la prueba?- Preguntó Link.- ¿Estoy listo para luchar contra Ganon Cataclismo?

-¡¿Diosa?!- A la "diosa Hylia" le costó un momento procesar las palabras del héroe.- Espera un segundo, yo…

-¡Chuuuuuuuuuu!

Y antes de que la chica pueda terminar de hablar, un pequeño roedor amarillo salió prácticamente de la nada y descargó una enorme corriente eléctrica contra el héroe elegido. En un principio pensó que su poción lo protegería, pero… Era demasiado voltaje, tanto poder eléctrico fue suficiente para dejar a Link fuera de combate.

…

Cuando el Hylian despertó, estaba amarrado en aquel Santuario tan extraño. Aunque la "diosa Hylia" lo desató y se disculpó con él, además de contarle la verdad: Por lo visto, todo había sido un gran malentendido y aquella no era la diosa Hylia. El verdadero nombre de la chica con la que había peleado era Samus Aran.

Link estaba confundido, la historia que Samus le había contado era demasiado fantástica para ser verdad. Por lo visto, era una viajera de más allá del planeta y se estaba peleando contra unos "Piratas espaciales" para proteger al Metroid Pikachu (La criatura extraña que lo atacó anteriormente). Si Link no estuviera acariciando personalmente a ese mismo Metroid Pikachu, probablemente no le hubiera creído. Aunque para ser justos, Samus tampoco parecía creerse del todo su historia.

-Entonces… ¿Vives en las estrellas?- Preguntó curioso.

-No del todo, pero algo así.- Le respondió Samus mientras tecleaba unos comandos en aquella "Nave".

-¿Crees que esos "Piratas espaciales" te hayan seguido hasta Hyrule?- Link estaba preocupado de cierta forma. Ya tenía suficiente con la amenaza de Ganon Cataclismo como para que otro grupo amenazante llegué desde el cielo.

-Honestamente, espero que no. Disculpa por haberte atacado, pero pensé que eras uno de ellos.

-Pikapika.- El pequeño roedor también parecía arrepentido por haberlo electrocutado anteriormente.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado.- Les respondió con una sonrisa.- Si esos enemigos llegan a Hyrule puedes contar con mi ayuda. Los protegeré de los "Piratas Espaciales".

-Es bueno ver que tenemos ayuda.- La chica sonrió de manera divertida.- Aunque quizá nos quedemos aquí por un tiempo, mi nave está bastante dañada y no creo que pueda despegar. Supongo que no conocerás a nadie que pueda ayudarnos, ¿verdad?

En ese momento, Link lo pensó un poco antes de sonreía. Prunia quizá pueda ayudarlos, ella había reparado su Tableta Sheikah después de todo. Aunque el héroe soltó una pequeña carcajada al imaginar cómo reaccionaría la pequeña Sheikah rejuvenecida, cuando le digan que la necesitan para reparar un extraño vehículo proveniente de las estrellas.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Ganador: Link.

* * *

Aquí está el combate de hoy. La tecnología contra la magia, lo futurista contra lo medieval, la batalla entre los rubios silenciosos de Nintendo. Tenía muchas ganas de hacer este combate xD.

Qué gran juego resultó el Zelda Breath of the Wild, bastante distinto a los otros Zelda que he jugado, pero también bastante atrapante. Fue divertido escribir el capítulo desde la perspectiva de este Link. Ya quiero que salga la secuela... Además metí un cameo de Celessa, ¿por qué razón? Pues en homenaje a que fue de los primeros personajes que encontré en Hyrule y no intentaba matarme xD. Después de estar luchando y escapando de tantos enemigos, fue bueno encontrar un personaje amigable.

En fin, continuaré trabajando en los futuros combates, espérenlos pronto. También aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de:

FoxMcCloude: Jajaja, siendo justos, el equipo de Samus y Pikachu en el Emisario Subespacial era mi favorito. Y vaya, lograste captar la sutil referencia a Ash.

ZarBalor25: ¿Acaso los combates tendrán una historia de trasfondo?... Ni siquiera el autor lo sabe… O quizá sí… Jajaja, muy bien, el Palutena vs Lucina está anotado para un futuro episodio.

Baraka108: Pues me alegra que te haya gustado, espera a ver los futuros capítulos.

Neo magician96: Sí, el Mario Verde también necesita oportunidad para mostrar su valor, al menos ahora tiene un nuevo juego. La cazadora favorita de Nintendo tiene un verdadero corazón de oro, ya tiene experiencia ayudando a pequeñas criaturas peligrosas, si no me crees, solo mira al Súper Metroid… Muy bien, más batallas anotadas para futuros capítulos.

MightyMitch47: Y aquí estuvo la continuación, la pobre Samus no solo enfrentó a Pikachu, sino que también al gran héroe elegido. Una batalla entre Pit y Roy suena interesante, llevo un tiempo pensando algún oponente para Roy.

GranAlan Masterplox: Pues no acabo en Midgar, ni tampoco en Gaur. La cazadora terminó en Hyrule y consiguió un nuevo aliado, no sin antes combatir contra él. Creo que Olimar la pasó mejor que ella después de estrellarse xD.

Y bueno, sin más que decir, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	12. Luigi vs Lucario

**Super Smash Bros: Battles.**

* * *

**Luigi vs Lucario.**

* * *

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, recorriendo oscuros y aterradores pasillos llenos de fantasmas, armado únicamente con una aspiradora. ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba esto? ¿Por qué a él?

Luigi suspiró resignado. Se supone que venían a relajarse, a tomar una buenas vacaciones junto a su hermano, la princesa y los Toad. Descansar un poco después de tantas aventuras peligrosas. Entonces… ¿Cuándo fue que las cosas se complicaron tanto?

Su hermano, la princesa, todos habían desaparecido. Todos atrapados en cuadros, mientras que el hotel resulto estar embrujado y repleto de fantasmas. ¿Su misión? Rescatar a sus amigos y cazar a todos los fantasmas con ayuda de su fiel aspiradora: El Succionaentes GO 1000.

Claramente, Luigi estaba aterrado, y mucho más cuando sintió una mano tocándole el hombro.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!- El fontanero de verde salió disparado del susto. Al menos antes de darse cuenta de que quien le tocó el hombro no era un enemigo.- Oh, solo eres tú.

Se trataba de Gomiluigi, una masa gelatinosa verde y sin rostro que tenía su forma, aunque descrito así, todavía parecía aterrador. Pero Gomiluigi era un aliado, el Profesor E Gadd lo había creado para que lo ayudara.

Claro, no era alguien muy expresivo y no podía hablar, pero al menos Luigi se alegraba de tener algo de compañía. Hacía que su aventura no sea tan aterradora.

-¿Qué ocurre, Gomiluigi?- Como respuesta, el gelatinoso únicamente apuntó hacía un pasillo lleno de picos.- ¿Quieres ir a explorar? Muy bien, pero no te alejes demasiado.

Gomiluigi asintió con la cabeza y luego se metió entre los picos hasta desaparecer de su vista. Luigi supuso que lo mejor sería hacer lo mismo y ponerse a explorar en busca de algún fantasma. Cualquier rincón podría tener algo sospechoso… Y fue entonces que escuchó una misteriosa voz.

-¿Por qué me traicionaste?

-¡Waaaaaahhh!- Luigi intentó cubrirse con su aspiradora, pero… ¿Era el único en ese lugar? ¿Entonces de donde provenía esa voz tan profunda?- ¿Hola?... ¿Mario?...

Asustado, el de verde comenzó a revisar todo el lugar sin dejar de temblar, vaya momento más oportuno había elegido Gomiluigi para dejarlo solo. Fue entonces que casi por instinto, su vista se centró en un extraño bastón apoyado en el centro de la habitación. Parecía una especie de cetro con un cristal redondo en la punta, curioso cuando menos. El fontanero estaba por voltearse, cuando…

-Sir Aaron…

¿Acaso ese bastón acababa de hablarle? Temeroso, se acercó un poco y extendió cuidadosamente su mano hacía el bastón, pero rápidamente la alejó cuando el bastón le habló nuevamente.

-Yo confié en ti…

No pudo evitar que un grito de terror se le escape al escuchar aquella voz. ¿Acaso enfrentaba a un bastón fantasma? Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, el bastón comenzó a agitarse y rodar por el piso, como si tuviera vida propia. Sí antes Luigi estaba asustado, ahora estaba tieso, presa del terror.

El bastón comenzó a brillar intensamente, hasta que su luz consumió toda la habitación. Luigi intentó voltear para evitar ser cegado por el resplandor, aunque vio algunos fantasmas intimidados por la luz abandonando sus escondites y saliendo de la habitación. Esto solo lo asustó más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Sir Aaron!

En ese momento, el bastón expulso a alguien o algo, Luigi todavía no estaba seguro. Parecía una especie de chacal humanoide de color azul. ¿Quizá algún fantasma egipcio? Luigi esperaba que ese no fuera el caso, odiaba a los fantasmas egipcios… Y a los fantasmas en general.

Claro, que antes de que pueda seguir pensando en eso, aquel chacal azul se le acercó con una hábil voltereta, hasta quedar justo en frente suyo.

-¡¿Por qué abandonaste a la reina?!

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaajajaja!- Incapaz de controlar su terror, Luigi reaccionó casi por instinto y le dio un puñetazo al chacal.

¿Entonces esté fantasma era tangible? Pues su golpe fue tan duro que el chacal salió volando a la otra punta de la habitación hasta estrellarse con la pared. Claramente no estaba muy contento con eso.

-¡¿Me atacas?! ¡¿Primero me traicionas y luego me atacas?!

Luigi temblaba de miedo, quizá se trataba de un antiguo espíritu vengativo. En ese momento, saltó nuevamente hacía él, pero esta vez estaba enfadado. Con movimientos agiles y precisos comenzó a golpearlo y patearlo. Luigi intentaba esquivarlo, pero el fantasma parecía tener mucha experiencia en pelea.

-¡Contéstame, Aaron!- Finalmente, el chacal puso su palma frente a la nariz del fontanero y expulsó una extraña energía que lo mandó a volar y estrellarse contra los muebles. Claro, varios fantasmas salieron de entre los muebles asustados por esto último.- ¿Vas a hablar, Aaron? ¡¿Qué pasará con la reina?!

Mientras Luigi frotaba su adolorida nariz, decidió que no podía seguir haciendo de saco de boxeo para ese fantasma. Ya había cazado espectros más grandes en el pasado, así que era momento de dejar atrás su miedo y contraatacar.

Armándose de valor, preparó el Succionaentes y comenzó a aspirar al chacal fantasma, quien se resistía como podía.

-¡No me capturarás de nuevo!

El fantasma estaba resistiendo la succión y en ese momento hizo algo que asustó aun más al fontanero: Abrió los ojos. Luigi no sabía que planeaba hacer y no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, por lo que en el mismo instante en el que abrió los ojos, disparó una potente luz con la linterna del Succionaentes. Cegando nuevamente al fantasma y paralizándolo por un instante.

-¡Ya basta de juegos, Sir Aaron!- El fantasma comenzó a generar energía entre sus brazos.- ¡Esfera Aural!

Para sorpresa del fontanero, el fantasma comenzó a dispararle esferas de energía que a duras penas consiguió esquivar. ¿No se supone que estaba cegado? ¿Cómo es que conseguía disparar esas esferas?

Fuera como fuera, Luigi tenía que esquivarlas o lo pasaría mal, pues cada que chocaban con la pared producían grandes explosiones y causaban destrozos en el hotel. Fue ahí que el fontanero dejó de correr en círculos y tuvo una idea. Utilizó su Succionaentes para aspirar una de las esferas de energía y se la devolvió, impactándolo de lleno y haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡¿Estás usando tu aura en mi contra?!

Aun más enfadado que antes, el fantasma chacal le saltó encima, listo para darle una patada. Por suerte, Luigi reaccionó a tiempo y le disparó un destapa caños a la cara, desequilibrándolo y haciéndolo caer.

-¡Ya deja de burlarte de mí, Aaron!- El fantasma parecía enojado mientras trataba de quitarse el destapa caños de la cara.

Lo mejor era terminar esto lo antes posible. Luigi activó su Succionaentes, tratando de aspirar al fantasma, aunque no solamente eso, sino que también utilizó la presión del aire para azotar al fantasma contra el piso. Adoraba la nueva función del Succionaentes, una vez atrapado, el fantasma era azotado contra la pared, el techo y el suelo, hasta estar lo suficientemente débil como para ser absorbido.

Pero justo cuando Luigi estaba por cantar victoria, aquel fantasma expulsó una extraña energía de su cuerpo, liberándose. Entonces sus orejas comenzaron a elevarse, mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados y concentraba energía en sus manos.

-El aura está conmigo.

Luigi intentó esquivar, pero era inútil. Varias ráfagas de energía salieron disparadas en su dirección y no pudo evitarlas, siendo golpeado, desarmado e inmovilizado. No había mucho que pudiera hacer para liberarse, estaba perdido.

-Ya es suficiente Sir Aaron, me traicionaste y también a la reina, por lo que…

Y en ese momento, el fantasma salió disparado contra el suelo. Luigi estaba confundido, pues pensaba que su fin había llegado… Fue entonces que vio a Gomiluigi con su propio Succionaentes. Su compañero llegó justo a tiempo para salvarlo.

-Mamamia, pensé que no la contaba.- Gomiluigi le ofreció la mano para levantarse.- Gracias.

Entonces escuchó unos quejidos y volteó a ver al fantasma chacal, que ya se estaba levantando nuevamente. Se encontraba adolorido, pero parecía listo para continuar luchando.

-Tenemos que vencer a ese fantasma, Gomiluigi. Esto es lo que haremos, tú…

-Espera, esa voz…- El chacal nuevamente abrió los ojos, asustando a Luigi. Pero pronto, el asustado pareció ser el chacal, que no sabía lo que pasaba frente a él.- Tú no eres Sir Aaron.

-¿Qué?

-No lo entiendo, hay una guerra y la reina…

Las cosas parecían ser mucho más confusas de lo que aparentaban a primera vista. Por lo visto el fantasma se llamaba Lucario y creía que estaba en una guerra o algo así. Lo cierto es que Luigi no conocía sobre lo que estaba hablando, pero al menos parecía confiable. Después de aclararle la situación, Luigi le contó su propia historia, siendo ahora el turno de Lucario de no comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sin embargo, Lucario suspiro resignado, dándose cuenta que estaba bastante lejos de su hogar y no tenía la más remota idea de cómo volver. Siendo este el caso, solo había una cosa que podía hacer…

-¿Nos ayudarás?- Preguntó confundido el fontanero de verde.

-Supongo que tengo una deuda por haberte atacado.

Y era cierto, debido a un malentendido, Lucario había atacado a ese sujeto. Ayudarlo era lo mínimo que su honor lo obligaba a hacer… Además, quizá si lo ayudaba a rescatar a su hermano, ellos lo ayudarían a salir de este lugar tan extraño. Sin embargo, Luigi todavía tenía una duda.

-A todo eso, ¿por qué me atacaste?

-El aura que percibo en ti es como la de Sir Aaron.- Suspiró Sir Aaron.

Luigi decidió no hacer más preguntas y continuaron explorando el hotel. Ahora que tenía a su lado a Gomiluigi y a Lucario, las cosas parecían menos aterradoras… Pronto descubriría que los Pokémon de tipo Lucha no son muy efectivos contra el tipo Fantasma.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Ganador: Lucario.

* * *

Y ahí lo tienen, este fue el combate de hoy. Este enfrentamiento entre Luigi y Lucario llegó a pedido de Neo Magician 96, espero que te haya gustado.

Aproveché que justamente Luigi acababa de sacar un nuevo juego (y vaya juegazo, dicho sea de paso), para meter elementos como el gran Gomiluigi.

En fin, aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de:

FoxMcCloude: Jajaja, muy cierto. Cualquiera confundiría a Samus con una diosa xD.

Neo magician96: Y lo medieval le ganó a lo tecnológico en esta ocasión. ¿Se repetirá en futuros combates? Sí, al final fue el pequeño Pikachu quien salvó el día. Por cierto, espero que te haya gustado el Luigi vs Lucario.

Baraka108: Jajajaja, es divertido escribir el tándem de Pikachu y Samus. Aunque ahora que Link está formando equipo con la cazarrecompensas… Bueno, Zelda tiene razones para ponerse celosa.

MightyMitch47: Pues no, todavía falta para ver al buen Shulk xD. ¿Acaso estarán conectadas las historias? Bueno, poco a poco se irá revelando, quizá pronto veamos lo que ocurrirá con Red y DK. Sí, solo diré que Ridley se acerca a la historia, aunque antes quiero hacer un par de combates interesantes. Le daré un vistazo a tu historia, amigo.

Y bueno, sin más que decir, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	13. Ganondorf vs Richter

**Super Smash Bros: Battles.**

* * *

**Ganondorf vs Richter Belmont.**

* * *

Mucha gente lo llamaba por nombres como "El Rey de las Ladronas" o "La Oscuridad Reencarnada". No les faltaban razones para llamarlo de esa manera, después de todo, él había sido lo suficientemente poderoso como para someter el reino de Hyrule bajó su dominio, durante los últimos siete años. Tiempo en el cual acabó por completo con cualquier resistencia que intenté oponérsele y llevó el terror a todos y cada uno de los rincones de aquel reino.

Hyrule le pertenecía y podía hacer con ella lo que le plazca. Hyrule es de Ganondorf, quien alguna vez fue un simple Gerudo que consiguió engañar al rey. Ahora que poseía la Trifuerza del Poder, nada ni nadie era su rival.

El Gerudo simplemente festejaba, tocando el piano en su habitación, en el interior de su propio castillo. Se encontraba extrañamente feliz, después de siete largos años, al fin tendría la victoria absoluta.

-No te saldrás con la tuya.- Su tonada fue interrumpida por una voz femenina.- Él vendrá en camino y acabará contigo. Pronto, tu era de terror llegará a su fin.

Observó divertido a la Princesa de Hyrule. Aun encerrada dentro de un campo de fuerza, tenía esperanza en que el héroe del tiempo la salvaría. Todo esto era ciertamente divertido, la había buscado por siete años y finalmente la encontró, su presencia estaba junto al héroe del tiempo. Tomarla como prisionera fue sencillo. Ahora que Zelda estaba ahí, la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría era prácticamente suya. Eso solamente le dejaba un fragmento: La Trifuerza del Valor.

Mientras tenga a Zelda como su prisionera, el poseedor del último fragmento vendría por si solo hacía él. El héroe del tiempo estaba en camino, pronto llegaría. Lo único que Ganondorf debía hacer sería derrotarlo en combate y arrebatarle la Trifuerza. Entonces obtendría el poder absoluto y sería imparable.

Ya lo escuchaba, algunas explosiones en su castillo. Seguramente el héroe del tiempo cruzaría esa puerta en cualquier momento, y entonces, Ganondorf lo estaría esperando.

Fue entonces, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y…

-¡Muy bien, sirviente del mal! ¡Estás acabado!

¡Ese no era el héroe del tiempo! Incluso Zelda parecía confundida. No era aquel muchacho de ropajes verdes, en su lugar, era un joven vestido de azul con una bandana blanca en su cabeza.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- Exigió Ganondorf con ira en su voz. Sin embargo, ese sujeto no parecía intimidado en lo absoluto.

-¿No has oído hablar de mí? Soy Richter Belmont, el cazador de vampiros supremo, descendiente del clan Belmont. En el pueblo me dijeron que una criatura oscura estaba causando problemas, aunque tú no eres precisamente Drácula.

-¡No tengo tiempo para perder con un payaso insolente como tú! Soy el nuevo rey de estas tierras y cometiste un error al…

-Me temo que no, brujito. Tú cometiste un error.- Al ver como Richter lo había interrumpido, Ganondorf estaba ardiendo en ira.- Veo que tienes a una doncella encerrada. Eso me pone de mal humor, ¿sabes? Me recuerda al día en que mi querida Annette fue secuestrada… ¡No te preocupes, doncella! ¡Te voy a salvar! Ya tengo algo de experiencia salvando doncellas.

-¡Debes escapar!- Zelda intentó advertirle.- ¡Es muy peligroso, podría matarte!

-¿Crees que este brujo puede siquiera hacerme daño?- Richter comenzó a burlarse y Ganondorf estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia.

El Gerudo comenzó a cargar energía mágica en su brazo. No sabía quién era Richter, pero ya estaba harto de él. Acababa de amargarle el día de su victoria y eso es algo que pagaría con su vida.

Sin embargo, antes de que Ganondorf vaya al ataque, Richter sacó un látigo extraño y lo golpeó en la cara. Para sorpresa de Ganondorf, aquel ataque si lo lastimó y casi lo hace caer al suelo. ¡No podía creerlo! Se supone que las únicas armas capaces de dañarlo serían la Espada Maestra y las Flechas de la Luz. La mismísima Princesa Zelda parecía sorprendida al ver lo que ocurría.

-¡Imposible! ¡¿Cómo es que…- Pero el rey del mal, fue interrumpido nuevamente.

-El Vampire Killer, amigo.- El cazador de vampiros lo observó con una sonrisa confiada y burlona.- Un látigo capaz de exterminar el mal. Puede acabar fácilmente con criaturas oscuras como tú. ¿Por qué no te rindes y te ahorras está humillación?

Pero en lugar de contestar, Ganondorf simplemente comenzó a reírse como loco. ¿Enserio un idiota como él esperaba poder vencerlo? ¿Vencer a aquel que destruyó el reino elegido por las diosas? Eso nunca pasaría. El villano reunió su energía mágica y disparó una de sus ráfagas. Su objetivo no era dañar a Richter, simplemente quería inmovilizarlo. Al ver que su enemigo no podía ni siquiera moverse, Ganondorf se le acercó lentamente.

-Bien, debo admitir que esto no me lo esperaba.

-¡Cuidado!

Pero la advertencia de Zelda sería inútil, Ganondorf había canalizado toda su magia en su puño. Aquel idiota no podría escapar, ni ahora ni nunca. Con toda su fuerza, Ganondorf propinó un puñetazo cargado en magia, ante el enemigo que aún se encontraba paralizado.

El resultado fue obvio, una explosión lo suficientemente grande como para mandarlo a volar, atravesando esa misma puerta por la que entró. Richter estaba muerto, no había manera de que nadie sobreviva a un golpe como ese.

-¡Ganondorf! ¡Lo mataste!- Zelda parecía a punto de llorar y Ganondorf estaba realmente divertido de ver sus lloriqueos. Se volteó hacía la princesa, riéndose de forma intimidante. Ahora solamente quedaba esperar por el héroe del tiempo. Aunque había sido un buen calentamiento…

Fue entonces cuando unas cuantas hachas salieron disparadas hacía él y lo golpearon. Acto seguido le arrojaron una botella de agua bendita, por lo que el Gerudo tuvo que elevarse en el aire para evitar las llamas mágicas que surgieron. Richter Belmont entraba de forma triunfante, claramente estaba herido, pero continuaba con vida.

-Te la concedo, brujo. Eso si me dolió.

-¡Infeliz! ¡¿Cómo es que sigues con vida?!

-Soy algo difícil de matar, créeme que lo han intentado.- Dicho esto, Richter se puso a reír.

Más enfadado que nunca, Ganondorf cargó un puñetazo y cayó en picada desde el cielo. Richter saltó para esquivarlo, pero eso no fue ningún problema para Ganondorf. Golpeó el suelo con todo su poder y pasó lo inevitable, el piso se rompió.

Se estaba guardando esté truco para el héroe del tiempo, pero no estaba de más probarlo ahora. Él podía volar gracias a su magia, no necesitaba del suelo para combatir. Por otro lado, ese no era el caso de Richter, quien cayó en picada contra el vació y a duras penas consiguió sujetarse de una pared con su látigo.

-Vaya, tienes incluso más trucos que María.

-¡Ya cállate!

Ganondorf no lo soportaría más, comenzó a cargar esferas de energía mágica y las arrojó en contra de Richter. El cazador de vampiros comenzó a balancearse por todo el lugar, colgándose de su látigo y enganchándolo sobre diversas superficies. De esta manera se las arreglaba para esquivar todos y cada uno de los ataques de Ganondorf.

El Gerudo continuaba arrojando esferas de energía, pero Richter era muy rápido, por lo que finalmente consiguió balancearse hasta llegar al poco piso que quedaba.

-Al fin, de regreso a suelo firme.- Suspiró Richter aliviado.

-¡Ya veremos por cuanto!

Ganondorf cargó una patada con energía mágica y voló a toda velocidad contra Richter. Sin embargo, el cazador de vampiros era demasiado hábil. Saltó hacía atrás con un par de volteretas, esquivando su patada.

Pero eso no fue todo, pues Richter decidió contraatacar: se impulsó con sus brazos en una barrida y saltó para propinarle una patada en la cara. Eso lo desequilibró un poco, lo suficiente como para que Richter comience a golpearlo con la bola de picos que estaba al final de su látigo.

-Pareces bastante lastimado, amigo. La Morning Star puede ser bastante dolorosa, ¿no lo crees?

Odiaba admitirlo, pero se encontraba herido. Ese maldito látigo tenía algo capaz de hacerle bastante daño, debería cuidarse.

Fue entonces cuando Richter volvió al ataque, sujetando un cuchillo y elevándolo con una especie de Uppercut. El caza vampiros alcanzó a golpearlo con su cuchillo, pero está vez, Ganondorf logró sorprenderlo. El hechicero lo sujetó del cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo, mientras que usaba su magia para drenarle energía.

-Ya no te estás burlando, ¿o sí?- El rey del mal se encargaría de que ese tipo pague por toda su insolencia.

Sin embargo, Richter encontró una forma de librarse, arrojándole una botella de agua bendita. El rey de la oscuridad sintió como el agua se transformaba en llamas azules, causándole varias quemaduras que lo obligaron a soltar a Richter. Ese maldito ya había encontrado otra arma capaz de hacerle daño.

Pero esto no se quedaría así, Ganondorf cargó toda su energía mágica y disparó, no una, sino varias esferas de energía al mismo tiempo. Esquivar una de ellas, de por sí era algo difícil, pero ni siquiera Richter Belmont consiguió esquivarlas todas, por lo que lo golpearon causando una gran explosión.

-Ahora sí está muerto.- Ganondorf comenzó a reír como un maniaco, nuevamente. Su oponente finalmente había sucumbido ante su poder.

-¡Aun no!

No podía creerlo, ¡el maldito todavía seguía vivo! Sin embargo, dejó de preocuparse, Richter apenas podía mantenerse en pie, tenía quemaduras y heridas por todo su cuerpo. No duraría mucho.

-Wajajajaaja, apenas y sigues con vida. ¿Aun así esperas enfrentarme? ¿Cómo podrás ganarme ahora?- Ganondorf se acercó a su enemigo, burlándose de él. Sin embargo, pese a sus heridas, Richter aun tenía una sonrisa confiada.

-¡Grand Cross!

Y ocurrió lo inesperado, un montón de cruces de energía surgieron alrededor de Richter y volaron hacía él, golpeándolo de lleno. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor, aquel ataque era realmente destructivo. Poco a poco, el dolor impedía que Ganondorf pueda moverse.

-¡Al fin se acabó! Ese brujo fue más duro de lo que creí.- Festejó el Belmont.

Ganondorf estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo. Era imposible, no podía morir de esa manera, no cuando estaba tan cerca de su objetivo. Ese maldito Richter debería pagar… ¡Y lo haría ahora!

La Trifuerza del Poder brilló con intensidad en la mano de Ganondorf. Poco a poco, el Gerudo fue cubierto por oscuridad y comenzó a cambiar su forma. Si quería ganar, debía sacrificar su humanidad. Ya no era aquel hechicero Gerudo que alguna vez dominó Hyrule. Ahora, era una bestia gigante y amenazante, con grandes colmillos y apariencia de cerdo, con un par de espadas en cada brazo. ¡Era Ganon!

-Creo que hoy no es mi día de suerte…- Fue lo único que pudo decir Richter. El cazador de vampiros apenas podía mantenerse en pie, no estaba en condiciones para enfrentarlo.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, Ganon arremetió contra él, guiado únicamente por la ira que sentía en esos momentos. Cargó con toda su fuerza contra Richter. Sabiendo que no podía esquivarlo, el cazador hábilmente hizo girar su látigo en un intento de frenar a Ganon. Al hacerlo, logro evitar una estocada mortal, pero no fue suficiente para detener al gran monstruo.

La fuerza de la embestida lo envió a volar, bastante lejos. Ganon observaba, como su oponente, salía disparado por los aires, cayendo en el vació, lejos de su castillo. ¿Acaso la caída lo mataría? Ganon lo dudaba mucho, debía enviar a algunos de sus esbirros para que lo busquen y lo rematen. No podía dejar que un insolente como él, camine libre por su nuevo reino.

Pero en el momento en que Ganon se dirigía a llamar a alguno de sus esbirros, sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda. Volteó enfadado, buscando al responsable y… ¿Una Flecha de la Luz?

La Princesa Zelda estaba libre, pero no se encontraba sola. Junto a ella estaba el héroe de ropajes verdes, empuñando la Espada Maestra hacía él de forma amenazante. Se encontraba acompañado de una pequeña hada que volaba a su alrededor.

Al ver a la Princesa Zelda apuntándole otra Flecha de Luz, comenzó a preocuparse. Había gastado demasiada energía combatiendo a ese insolente… Sin embargo, rápidamente recuperó la confianza. Está sería su última batalla, Ganon reclamaría la Trifuerza, reclamaría su premio. ¡No le negarían la herencia que le corresponde por derecho!

El villano cargó con todas sus fuerzas, dispuesto a embestir al héroe y la princesa. Lejos de asustarse, el héroe también cargó contra él, con su Espada Maestra, mientras que la princesa le arrojaba una Flecha de Luz. La batalla final acababa de iniciar.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Ganador: Ganondorf.

* * *

Y aquí lo tienen, la batalla entre el Rey del Mal y uno de los mayores miembros del Clan Belmont. Vaya que me reí mientras escribía este capítulo, tenía que hacer sí o sí un encuentro entre estos dos personajes.

Si iba a usar a Ganondorf, no podía perder la oportunidad de meter la épica batalla de Ocarina of Time. En cuanto a Richter, pues es uno de los Belmont más carismáticos, de eso no hay duda. Me alegra que lo hayan incluido a Smash como Echo de Simon y a la vez me sorprendió bastante en su momento. Cualquiera se hubiera esperado a Trevor o algo así, pero la llegada de Richter fue bastante grata. Quizá el no tenga la espada que combate el mal, pero seguro que el látigo que combate el mal es más que suficiente para plantarle cara al gran rey de las tinieblas xD.

Por cierto, finalmente se anunció el quinto personaje DLC (sexto si contamos a La Planta Piraña). Personalmente estoy bastante feliz de ver al gran Byleth en Smash, junto a Terry fue mi favorito del Fighter Pass, y ya tengo planeada una batalla con él para próximos capítulos, aunque si tienen alguna sugerencia, no duden en decirlo. Por otro lado, aun hay seis personajes que irán anunciándose en el futuro, así que todavía hay bastantes posibilidades para futuros combates.

En fin, aprovechó para agradecer los reviews de:

ZaBalor25: Jajaja, lo que más me gusta de escribir este fic es poner combates inesperados. Me alegro que te haya gustado.

Neo magician96: Me alegra que hayas disfrutado el Luigi Vs Lucario, una idea loca, pero interesante xD. Sí, con el nuevo juego de Luigi, no podía esperar la ocasión para usarlo, aunque al final fue el gran Gomiluigi quien se llevó la victoria en el capítulo anterior.

MightyMitch47: El claro ganador, el tipo de la L xD. Tanto Sir Aaron como Lucario están sacados de la octava película del anime de Pokémon. Después de todo, fue en esta película en la que se basaron para la inclusión de Lucario a Smash.

FoxMcCloude: Por alguna razón, Smash siempre ha tomado muy en cuenta al anime para escoger a los personajes de Pokémon. Solo mira al Pikachu de Ash, el Jigglypuff del microfono, los hermanos Pichu, el filosofico Mewtwo y el Lucario de Sir Aaron. Por no mencionar que había intención de meter a cierto Meowth en los primeros Smash xD. Jajaja, Luigi siempre es un manojo de nervios, pero esa misma es la razón por la que lo queremos tanto.

Y bueno, eso es todo. Sin más que decir, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	14. Fox vs Dark Samus

**Super Smash Bros: Battles.**

* * *

**Fox McCloud vs Dark Samus.**

* * *

Como líder del escuadrón Star Fox; Fox McCloud había enfrentado varios peligros a lo largo de su vida. Viajando por la galaxia había enfrentado múltiples batallas y puesto su vida en peligro durante la mayoría de sus misiones. Sin embargo, aquella aventura llegó a ser mucho más aterradora que cualquier otra que se hubiera enfrentado.

Todo inició con una misión al Planeta Phaaze. Por lo visto, Andross estaba tras una extraña sustancia llamada Phazon y envió a varios de sus hombres para recuperarla. El objetivo de Star Fox era sencillo: Impedir que Andross o sus esbirros lleguen a hacerse con el Phazon. Poco se imaginaba que lo que parecía una misión rutinaria, pronto se convertiría en una verdadera pesadilla.

-No parece haber rastro de Andross o sus esbirros.- La voz de Slippy resonó por el comunicador.- Quizá llegamos antes que ellos.

-Eso no tiene sentido, sus naves fueron vistas rondando este planeta. Probablemente nos estén tendiendo alguna trampa.- Peppy parecía bastante preocupado y Fox tuvo que darle la razón, esto era muy extraño.

-Sea lo que sea, me estoy aburriendo.- Se quejó Falco.- Este sitió está muy tranquilo para mi gusto.

-Lo mejor será que tomemos precauciones.- Como líder del equipo, Fox decidió dar las instrucciones.- Esto es lo que haremos. Falco, tú y Peppy patrullarán desde el aire con los Arwings.

-Si de pilotar se trata puedes contar conmigo.

-¿Yo que haré, Fox?- Preguntó Slippy, curioso.

-Tú y yo iremos a la superficie del planeta en el Landmaster. Probablemente deba explorar a pie y necesito que me cubras.- Fox pronto se arrepentiría de aquella decisión.

…

Phaaze no era precisamente un planeta agradable, se trataba de un lugar solitario, rocoso y un tanto tenebroso. Aun así, Fox caminaba por aquel lugar con su Blaster en la mano y con Slippy siguiéndolo de cerca en el Landmaster. Afortunadamente, con su compañero hablando por el comunicador, casi ni sentía el ambiente tan solitario.

-¿Sabías que todo este planeta está hecho de Phazon? Parece increíble.

Por alguna razón, Fox no compartía el entusiasmo de su compañero por la geografía del planeta. Todo lo que quería era marcharse lo más pronto posible, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Slippy… ¿Qué es eso?

Fox estaba asustado, el paisaje frente a él era sencillamente desolador. Parecía un verdadero cementerio: Naves destruidas por todas partes que estaban siendo consumidas por aquella sustancia que cubría todo el planeta. Y ni siquiera había rastro de los pilotos. Al menos ya sabía que ocurrió con los esbirros de Andross.

-Fox… Salgamos de aquí…- Slippy parecía realmente asustado y Fox no podía culparlo por ello.

-Espera Slippy.- Fox intentó mantener la calma.- Algo o alguien derribó esas naves y podría ser peligroso.

-¡Esa es mayor razón para irnos!

-Intentaré contactar a Falco y Peppy, quizá…- Pero el zorro humanoide fue interrumpido cuando una grieta se abrió justo debajo suyo y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

-¡FOOOOOXXX!- El grito de su amigo fue lo último que pudo escuchar mientras caía hasta lo más profundo de aquel planeta.

…

Aquel sitio era oscuro y tenebroso. Fox caminaba cautelosamente con su Blaster en mano, buscando la manera de salir de aquel lugar. Y fue entonces que un ruido llamó su atención y le indicó que no se encontraba solo.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Identifícate!- Apuntó su arma contra el extraño ser que había encontrado.

Era realmente aterrador, una especie de armadura oscura, con un cañón en lugar de brazo, que flotaba en silencio, rodeada de una misteriosa energía oscura. La criatura extendió aquel cañón hacía Fox, por lo que este reaccionó primero, disparando con su Blaster… No consiguió hacerle ni un solo rasguño.

-¡Rayos!

Fox se vio obligado a salir corriendo cuando aquel monstruo comenzó a disparar poderosas ráfagas de energía desde su cañón. Las esquivaba con movimientos agiles, mientras buscaba alguna salida. Enfrentar a aquel ente sería peligroso, uno solo de aquellos rayos que disparaba parecía suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate. Su mejor opción en esta situación sería escapar.

Moviéndose lo más rápido que pudo, Fox retrocedió, sin dejar de disparar para retrasar a su extraño enemigo. Sin embargo, esa criatura se movía muy rápido y era difícil apuntarle, mientras que continuaba disparando devastadores ráfagas de energía.

-Tengo que encontrar una manera de salir de aquí.- Preocupado, Fox comenzó a escalar las rocas por las que había caído, dando saltos precisos y veloces.

Sin embargo, esa aterradora criatura cambió su patrón de ataques, pues en lugar de continuar con sus rayos de energía, disparó algunos misiles que incluso parecían orgánicos. Estos tomaron por sorpresa a Fox, quien apenas logró esquivarlos en el último minuto. Aunque de todas formas se vio atrapado por la explosión.

Con el ingenio que lo caracterizaba, el zorro consiguió sujetarse de una roca, mientras continuaba escalando. Aquel ataque estuvo demasiado cerca para su gusto. Se volteó en caso de que su oponente esté preparando algún otro ataque, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte. Sencillamente había desaparecido.

-Pero donde…- En ese momento, la criatura apareció prácticamente de la nada, justo frente a Fox y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, arremetió disparando toda su energía a quemarropa.

Afortunadamente había ganado buenos reflejos al pilotar su Airwing, de otra forma aquella criatura ya lo hubiera matado. No pudo esquivar los rayos, pero al menos le dio tiempo suficiente como para activar su escudo reflector. Fue así como aquellas ráfagas de energía se volvieron contra quien los había disparado.

Las esperanzas que tenía Fox de que aquel monstruo se haya dañado con su propio ataque, desaparecieron en cuanto la explosión proveniente de los disparos se disipó. La criatura estaba cubierta con una especie de campo de fuerza. Y en ese momento se desvaneció nuevamente.

Genial, podía hacerse invisible y también protegerse con un campo de fuerza. Quizá esa criatura fuera mucho más inteligente de lo que aparentaba…

Fuera como fuese, sus posibilidades de salir con vida se reducían considerablemente. Viendo sus limitadas opciones, Fox se concentró en salir de ese lugar, escalando lo más rápido que podía. Sin embargo, esto no era nada fácil considerando que ocasionalmente su oponente reaparecía para bombardearlo con misiles y él tenía que concentrarse en esquivar.

Pasado un rato, la criatura pareció cansarse, pues comenzó a crear varios pilares desde la pared en un intento por derribarlo. Esto parecía una molestia en un principio, pero Fox decidió usarlo como una ventaja, aprovechando esos pilares con sus agiles movimientos para trepar con mayor velocidad.

Claramente, esto no pareció hacerle mucha gracia al enemigo, quien decidió dejar de jugar y terminar el combate con una técnica que dejo realmente asustado a Fox. Ante la mirada sorprendida del mercenario, la extraña criatura comenzó a multiplicarse y ahora eran cuatro las que volaban furiosamente a atacarlo.

Esquivar los ataques de uno de ellos era realmente complicado, pero esquivar a los cuatro parecía imposible. Fox tenía que saltar constantemente, o activar su reflector, pero aun así estaba comenzando a agotarse.

Estaba a punto de perder la esperanza, cuando vio literalmente la luz al final del túnel. Ya faltaba poco para salir de aquel lugar, estaba tan cerca y podría volver junto a su equipo.

Subir esquivando a los cuatro era imposible, pero Fox McCloud guardaba un As bajo la manga. Usarlo en lugares cerrados era peligroso, pero estando tan cerca de la salida… De todas formas sería su única esperanza de abandonar este planeta con vida.

-¡Prueba esto!

El zorro sacó un pequeño aparatito de color rojo y lo arrojó contra los cuatro, quienes activaron su campo de fuerza. Ese aparatito era nada más ni nada menos que la Bomba Inteligente y su explosión era de gran escala, por lo que él también se vería atrapado en ella si no se apuraba en salir. Afortunadamente, tenía uno de los dispositivos de Slippy listo para salvarlo.

Justo antes de que la bomba inteligente fuera a estallar, el dispositivo causó que Fox se prenda literalmente en fuego y salga disparado hacia el cielo. En ese momento la Bomba Inteligente estalló y atrapó en la explosión a la criatura y sus clones. Hubiera atrapado a Fox, pero el mercenario prendido en fuego fue más rápido y justo cuando consiguió salir, se acabaron los efectos de las llamas y el zorro cayó contra las rocas. Afortunadamente, ya estaba afuera de aquella tenebrosa grieta.

-¡Fox! ¡Estás bien!- Su comunicador volvía a tener señal, mientras observaba a Slippy acercarse en el Landmaster.

-¡Slippy! ¡No hay mucho tiempo! ¡Prepara el Landmaster!

-¿Qué ocurre, Fox?

-¡Rápido! ¡Es la única forma de salvarnos!

Tal y como Fox predijo, la criatura salió persiguiéndolo. Había sobrevivido a la explosión con su campo de fuerza, pero los daños eran evidentes.

Afortunadamente, Fox ya había ingresado al Landmaster junto a Slippy, por lo que estaba listo para rematar a ese monstruo.

-¡Fuego!

Sin advertencia previa, el Landmaster comenzó a disparar su cañón, con toda la potencia de una verdadera máquina de batalla. Fox se sentía más cómodo en su elemento.

El enemigo intentó arrojar algunos misiles o láser, pero con su habilidad del piloto, el Landmaster de Fox y Slippy esquivaba la mayoría de ataques y los pocos que impactaban no provocaban el daño suficiente. Contrario a ello, el Landmaster había acertado varios de sus ataques, e incluso con su campo de fuerza, aquel enemigo los estaba resintiendo y se veía cansado.

-¡Fox! ¡Creo que está preparando algo!

La advertencia de Slippy estaba justificada. Después de salir volando tras el último disparo del Landmaster, aquella criatura se levantó a penas y les apuntó con su cañón, aunque no había disparado todavía, era como sí…

-¡Slippy! ¡Tenemos que evadir esto!

-¡Está concentrando una gran cantidad de Phazon!

La criatura soltó lo que parecía una risa maniática mientras todas sus heridas se regeneraban: Solo había estado jugando con ellos. En ese momento, la peligrosa criatura disparó su cañón lo que sin duda era una ráfaga masiva de Phazon, mucho más grande y poderosa que cualquier ataque anterior.

Intentó maniobrar para esquivarlo, pero era demasiado tarde. La ráfaga de Phazon golpeó el Landmaster a quemarropa y lo atravesó de par en par.

…

Mientras Fox despertaba, podía sentir como la cabeza le dolía… No, no solo la cabeza, todo el cuerpo le dolía. Esforzándose, abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación del Great Fox y que no estaba solo.

-Pero miren quien despertó. Bienvenido de vuelta, intrépido líder.- La voz de su amigo Falco era inconfundible.

-¿Falco? ¿Qué fue lo que…

-Tuviste suerte, Fox.- Su compañero lo interrumpió y esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.- Pasé por ahí justo a tiempo y conseguí espantar al enemigo con disparos certeros del Airwing. Creo que me debes una.

-¿Y Slippy?

-No te preocupes por él, está bien, aunque sigue durmiendo.- Falco soltó una pequeña carcajada.- Al menos cumplimos la misión. No creo que Andross vuelva a ese planeta en un tiempo.

-Sí, yo tampoco tengo planes de volver. Esa criatura era demasiado peligrosa…

-Sacrificaste un Landmaster, pero creó que valió la pena.- Se rió Falco.- Para haber destrozado un Landmaster, la energía Phazon es realmente peligrosa.

-Deberíamos agradecer que Andross no consiguió apoderarse de ella.- El zorro se levantó de su cama, todavía sin poder creer que salió con vida.- Será mejor que contactemos con el General Pepper. Debemos pedirle que declaré al Planeta Phaaze como un área de peligro extremo y prohíba cualquier acceso. Nadie debería volver a acercarse a ese planeta.

Durante las noches siguientes, Fox no pudo evitar tener pesadillas acerca de su experiencia en el Planeta Phaaze. Por más que investigó, no pudo descubrir qué clase de criatura era ese monstruo que encontró en la grieta. No parecía una criatura natural, por lo que Fox sospechaba si podría ser la creación de algún demente como Andross.

Sea como fuera, decidió que lo mejor sería olvidarse del tema. Aquella criatura no parecía seguir las ordenes de nadie y mientras ningún incauto se acercara al Planeta Phaaze, se quedaría ahí. Lo único seguro era que Fox no volvería a poner un pie en ese planeta. Como piloto de Star Fox, ya estaba acostumbrado a mirar a la muerte a la cara, pero en esta ocasión, no pudo sino sentirse agradecido de haber salido de ahí con vida.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Ganador: Dark Samus.

* * *

Y como el protagonista del capítulo de hoy, tenemos a nada menos que Fox McCloud, el carismático zorro que ha estado en la saga desde el Smash Bros 64 y uno de los que más pedía la gente para que apareciera en el fic.

Además de que tenemos a Dark Samus, quien es por lejos uno de los personajes más aterradores de Super Smash Bros. Aquellos que hayan jugado la tercera entrega de Metroid Prime sabrán a lo que me refiero xD.

A decir verdad, yo era de los que pedía la inclusión de Dark Samus desde el Smash de Wii U. Y aunque pienso que tiene movimientos más que suficientes para ser un personaje independiente, me alegró verla como un Echo Fighter en el último Smash. Ojalá regrese en futuras entregas.

De todas formas, aprovechó para agradecer los reviews de:

FoxMcCloude: Opino lo mismo, amigo. Ritcher es mi Belmont favorito y el Drácula X es un juegazo. Por cierto, quizá no sea el Fox vs Samus que pediste, pero espero que hayas disfrutado este combate, se me ocurrió justamente mientras pensaba en la batalla que pediste xD.

Baraka108: Jajaja, se necesita mucho más que esa caída para acabar con el Belmont más carismático de todos.

Neo magician96: No se lo quitó, pero se lo facilitó bastante xD. La verdad es que fue bastante divertido escribir a Ritcher con esa personalidad de protagonista clásico. Hey, parece que tenemos eso en común: King of Fighters también es una de mis sagas favoritas y el Fire Emblem Three Houses es mi favorito del Switch (junto al Smash Bros Ultimate xD)

ZaBalor25: Sí, el ganador fue el Rey de las Tinieblas, pero que no se diga que el buen Ritcher no le dio pelea xD. Me alegra que te gusten los combates, siéntete libre de sugerir a los personajes que te gustaría ver luchar en futuros episodios.

Y bueno amigos, eso es todo. Sin más que decir, yo me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	15. Terry Bogard vs Greninja

**Super Smash Bros: Battles.**

* * *

**Terry Bogard vs Greninja.**

* * *

La vida de un artista marcial no era sencilla, y mucho menos para aquellos hombres que habían renunciado a todo para dedicarse a las artes marciales. Después de probar la pasión de un verdadero combate, muy pocos eran capaces de tener una vida normal, existiendo personas que dedicaban sus vidas enteras a mejorar su nivel para enfrentar a oponentes mucho más poderosos.

Una de estas personas era Terry Bogard, uno de los peleadores más famosos del planeta. Conocido en la olvidada ciudad de SouthTown como un lobo solitario, como el protector de aquella ciudad. Quien en esos momentos, simplemente se encontraba recostado sobre el césped, bastante pensativo.

Muchas cosas habían pasado en la vida de Terry Bogard. En un principio peleaba impulsado por la venganza, para traer justicia por la muerte de su padre, pero eso había quedado en el pasado hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cuál era su razón para pelear ahora? A ciencia cierta, Terry no lo sabía. Es cierto que en sus batallas protegía SouthTown y a veces el planeta entero, pero no era por eso por lo que continuaba entrando a torneos.

Simplemente disfrutaba combatir, vivía para ello. Después de derrotar a peleadores monstruosos del nivel de Geese Howard o Wolfgang Krauser, el lobo solitario de SouthTown pensó que había llegado a su límite y no volvería a encontrarse a oponentes tan poderosos. Vaya que estaba equivocado…

Desde 1994, el torneo King of Fighters había regresado e invitaron a los mejores peleadores de todo el planeta en equipos de tres personas. A partir de ese entonces, las peleas de Terry subieron varios escalones, conoció a rivales y amigos tan o incluso más fuertes que él. Peleadores como Kyo Kusanagi o Ryo Sakazaki, con quienes podía competir y tener emocionantes batallas entre amigos.

Pero no todos los que conoció eran peleadores honorables, pues el torneo King of Fighters escondía mucho más de lo que aparentaba a primera vista. A cada torneo al que Terry asistía, siempre acababa conociendo a luchadores monstruosos con poderes místicos y que casi siempre lo superaban por mucho en fuerza. Usualmente debía colaborar junto a los otros peleadores del King of Fighters para poder derrotarlos antes de que pongan al planeta en peligro.

Pero cada vez aparecían amenazas más fuertes que la anterior y Terry debía entrenar muy duro para mantenerse a la altura y no quedarse atrás mientras que los otros peleadores incrementaban su nivel.

Y esa era precisamente la razón por la que se encontraba deambulando por el mundo, vagando por las carreteras sin un destino fijo. Simplemente buscando la forma de hacerse más fuerte y prepararse para el siguiente torneo King of Fighters… o enfrentarse a quien sea que se aparezca para interrumpir la final del torneo y traer destrucción, eso ya era costumbre.

Fue en ese momento que sintió una energía oscura aproximándose rápidamente hacia donde él estaba. Confundido, Terry se levantó, acomodándose la gorra y adoptando su postura de batalla. Sea cual sea esa energía oscura, se acercaba cada vez más a él, hasta que… ¿Unas raíces gigantes salieron del suelo para atacarlo? Eso era nuevo.

-¡Power Wave!- Enviando su propia energía a través del suelo, Terry consiguió desintegrar esas raíces antes de que puedan hacerle daño.- ¿Y bien? ¿Eso es todo?

Pero aparentemente no era todo, más de esas raíces continuaban expandiéndose en su dirección… Al menos hasta que un Shuriken gigante llegó de la nada y las partió por la mitad. El responsable de aquel ataque era mucho más impresionante, parecía ser una extraña rana gigante que utilizaba su lengua cual si fuera una bufanda… Bueno, cosas más extrañas había visto en los torneos de King of Fighters.

-Hey amigo, gracias por la ayuda.- Terry extendió su brazo hacía la extraña rana. Aunque esta no le respondió, simplemente lo observaba con desconfianza.- Me llamo Terry, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Greninja…

-Así que Greninja, ¿eh? Es un nombre extraño.- Sin hacerle mucho caso, el llamado Greninja estaba a punto de retirarse, tan rápido como llegó, pero Terry no lo iba a permitir.- ¡Oye Greninja, espera un momento! Pareces alguien hábil, ¿qué te parecería un combate amistoso contra mí?

-¿Ninja?- La rana se volteó a observarlo con confusión en su rostro.

-¿Puedo tomar eso como un sí? La verdad es que hace poco fui derrotado en un torneo muy importante y estoy viajando para probar mis habilidades.- La rana se quedó observando a Terry por unos instantes, hasta que finalmente le asintió con la cabeza.- ¡Genial! Me agradas, Greninja. Comencemos con esta pelea.

Durante unos segundos, Terry analizó la postura de su oponente. Por la forma en que se preparó para pelear, muy probablemente utilice alguna clase de Ninjustsu, tal y como Mai o su hermano Andy. De ser eso cierto, debía prepararse para recibir ataques rápidos, por lo que decidió ser el primero en atacar.

-¡Burn Knuckle!

Canalizando su energía en su brazo, Terry arremetió contra Greninja y la liberó en un puñetazo. Tal ataque tomó por sorpresa a la rana, quien claramente no se esperaba algo así, recibiendo el puñetazo en el rostro y saliendo disparada contra el suelo.

-Greee…

Viendo que debería tomarse el combate con mayor seriedad, Greninja generó dos cuchillas de energía en cada uno de sus brazos y saltó al ataque. Pronto, Terry se vio obligado a bloquear y esquivar movimientos rápidos y precisos de aquellas cuchillas. El peleador de la gorra estaba realmente impresionado por la velocidad de aquella rana, pero ya se había enfrentado con oponentes más rápidos. Sabía cómo lidiar con ellos.

-¡Power Geyser!

Concentrando una gran cantidad de energía, el lobo de SouthTown impactó su puño contra el suelo, depositando el poder suficiente como para generar un pilar de energía. Al ver el inmenso poder de aquel ataque, Greninja saltó por los aires para esquivarlo. Ese era precisamente el plan de Terry.

-¡Rising Tackle!

Aprovechando que su oponente no podía moverse mientras estaba en el aire, el peleador se impulsó con sus brazos en un gran salto. Así concentró su energía y comenzó a girar cual si fuera un taladro en una patada que impactó directamente a Greninja, tumbándolo nuevamente. La rana se levantó tras aquel golpe y observaba directamente a Terry.

-Ven, vamos, vamos.- Terry provocaba a su oponente sin abandonar su postura de combate.

Lo que no contaba era que Greninja volvería a sorprenderlo. Ante la mirada incrédula de Terry, su oponente comenzó a multiplicarse a gran velocidad. En pocos segundos, el lobo solitario estaba rodeado por un ejército de ranas, todas observándolo desafiantemente. Era una técnica interesante, pero lo peor aún estaba por venir, pues cada una de las ranas concentró un gigantesco Shuriken hecho de agua.

-¡Greninja!

Y todos comenzaron a arrojar sus Shuriken de agua contra Terry. El peleador estaba acostumbrado a recibir proyectiles, aunque usualmente estos eran de fuego. Sabía que recibiría una buena cantidad de daño si es que estos llegaban a impactarlo, y siendo tantos, esquivarlos no era una opción.

Necesitaba una técnica lo suficientemente fuerte para repelerlos y tenía justo lo que buscaba. Ignoró el movimiento que llegaba frente a él y se concentró en la tierra misma, extrayendo toda la energía que esta tenía para ofrecerle. Una vez que lo hizo, liberó todo ese poder acumulado contra el enemigo.

-¡Senpu Ken!

Comenzó a girar como si fuera un tornado humano, destruyendo todos y cada uno de los Shuriken que lo golpeaban. Fue en ese momento que notó lo extraño de aquel ataque, pues de todos los Shuriken que consiguieron impactar solamente pudo sentir uno de ellos. Frenando su ataque, observó al ejercito de Greninja que lo rodeaba y se dio cuenta de que solamente uno de ellos era real, el resto solamente eran ilusiones.

-¡Quick Burning!

Identificar al real entre los clones era algo sencillo, pues era el único que emitía energía. Con eso en mente, arremetió contra él, tomándolo por sorpresa con una serie de tres golpes cargados en energía. Pero eso no sería suficiente para derrotarlo, sí quería vencer a su oponente antes de agotar su energía debía apostarlo todo en su próximo movimiento.

Mientras que Greninja se recuperaba del Quick Burning, Terry comenzó a concentrarse. Era el principio fundamental de la escuela Hakyo Sekken, pues todas sus técnicas extraen su fuerza no solamente del peleador, sino también de la misma tierra. Un practicante del Hakyo Sekken debe estar en armonía con la tierra, combinando su poder con ella, sintiendo la energía y lanzándola contra el enemigo.

-¡Triple Power Geyser!

Nuevamente golpeó el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, pero está vez generando una mayor cantidad de energía. Esto provocó no solo uno, sino tres gigantescos torrentes de energía que golpearon directamente a Greninja, enviándolo por los aires.

-¡Power Dunk!

Saltando hasta estar a la altura de Greninja, el peleador de SouthTown cayó sobre su oponente con un gigantesco golpe de energía que explotó al tocar el suelo. Un ataque devastador, pero el combo de Terry aún no había terminado.

-¡Buster Wolf!

Concentrando toda la energía que le quedaba en su brazo, Terry arremetió con un último golpe directo al rostro de Greninja. Una vez que su ataque conectó, generó una gigantesca explosión que sacó a la rana volando por los aires. No había nada más que hacer, el combate había llegado a su fin.

Terry respiraba cansado después de haber gastado tanta energía. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos y encontró a Greninja en el suelo, luchando por levantarse a pesar de sus heridas. Con respeto por el espíritu de su oponente, el peleador le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Fue un gran combate, amigo.

-Ninja…

…

Nuevamente se encontraba recostado sobre el césped, pero al menos ahora no estaba solo. Mientras descansaba por aquel combate y se recuperaba de sus heridas, Greninja había decidido hacerle compañía. Según lo que Terry había podido ver, la rana ninja no era muy habladora (y tampoco era como sí el pudiera entenderle si esta decidiera charlar), por lo que simplemente se limitaba a observar el cielo mientras estaba recostado sobre el césped.

En ese momento, Greninja se levantó y comenzó a caminar, ya aparentemente recuperado tras aquel combate.

-¿Ya te vas, amigo?- Preguntó Terry.

-Ninja, grenin.- El peleador no necesitó conocer su idioma para entender lo que su nuevo amigo acababa de decirle.

-Muy bien, supongo que es un hasta pronto.- Terry se levantó del suelo y extendió su mano para despedirse del anfibio. Sorprendentemente, Greninja correspondió al apretón de manos.- Eres fuerte, colega. Quizá deberías probar suerte en el siguiente torneo de King of Fighters.

-Greninja.

Mientras que su nuevo amigo ninja se alejaba hasta perderse de vista, Terry supo que él también debería seguir su propio camino. Era cierto que la vida de un peleador exigía muchos sacrificios, pero encontrar amigos y rivales a través de los combates hacía que todo valga la pena.

Cada peleador toma un camino distinto, pero tarde o temprano, todos esos caminos vuelven a cruzarse. Por eso estaba seguro de que volvería a encontrarse con personas como Andy, Joe, Mai, Ryo, Kyo o Shun'ei en el siguiente torneo KoF. Y también era la razón por la que volvería a encontrarse con Greninja algún día.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Ganador: Terry Bogard.

* * *

A pedido de Neo Magician 96, llega esta batalla entre Terry Bogard y Greninja. Mi favorito de los DLC junto a Byleth, contra mi inicial preferido de Kalos xD. La verdad quería hacer un combate con Terry desde hace un buen tiempo, aunque no se me ocurría un oponente para tener un combate interesante. Aun así, me gustó como quedó su encuentro con Greninja.

Pensándolo bien, creo que Terry es el primero del primer Fighter Pass en salir en el fic (aunque el primero de los DLC fue la Planta Piraña en su combate con Olimar). Aunque ya tengo planeados combates para Byleth y el Joker. De todas formas, ya lo saben, si tienen algún combate que quieran ver, solo tienen que pedirlos.

Y ahora, voy a agradecer los reviews de:

ZaBalor25: La verdad es que sí, Dark Samus es realmente difícil de vencer. Era claro que Fox no lo tendría fácil, por lo que un capítulo con elementos de terror era inevitable xD. Lo cierto es que una batalla con Ridley suena interesante, ten por seguro que lo veremos en futuros capítulos.

Neo magician 96: Esta pandemia está siendo bastante problemática para todos, ojalá que se terminé pronto. Jaja, muy buena analogía, de cierta forma Dark Samus le hizo justicia a Depredador. Opino lo mismo con el primer personaje del Fighter Pass 2, no es lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecho xD. Tomando en cuenta que Spring Man ya es ayudante, podría apostar a que el personaje DLC será el prota de un futuro Arms 2. Personalmente me gustaría algún personaje de Golden Sun en el Fighter Pass 2 (sé qué es imposible, pero soñar no cuesta nada xD). Y aquí está el combate que pediste entre Terry y Greninja, ¿qué te pareció, amigo?

MightyMitch47: Jaja, gracias amigo. El buen Fox se anotó su victoria personal sobreviviendo a esa terrorífica experiencia, aunque Falco la pasó peor en su combate contra Duck Hunt xD. Lo cierto es que llevo algún tiempo pensando en un capítulo con Ness, pero todavía no se me ocurre a quien poner como su oponente.

Fox McCloude: La verdad es que sobrevivir a Dark Samus es un verdadero logro. Es como salir con vida tras protagonizar alguna película de terror xD. Aunque si ese valioso mecánico sobrevivió a Dark Samus, seguro le da un infarto cuando vea que perdió un Landmaster y debe trabajar en las reparaciones jajaja.

Y eso es todo por ahora. Sin nada más que decir, yo me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	16. Roy vs Ridley

**Super Smash Bros: Battles.**

* * *

**Roy vs Ridley.**

* * *

Roy, el príncipe de Pherae, era tan solo un joven de 15 años, pero a su corta edad, ya había pasado por experiencias bastante difíciles. Había sido testigo de la muerte y destrucción originada por la guerra, lo había visto de primera mano, y no como un simple soldado, sino como el general de un ejército entero. A su corta edad, acabó enfrentando una de las guerras más sangrientas en la historia de Elibe.

Todo comenzó, cuando el nuevo rey de Bern, un tirano llamado Zephiel básicamente le declaró la guerra al mundo. Eliwood, el padre de Roy, un poderoso guerrero legendario, estaba enfermo y no podría ayudar, por lo que decidió enviarlo en su lugar.

Al principio Roy pensó que estaba listo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era así. Acabó convirtiéndose en el general y líder del Ejercito de la Alianza de Lycia, conociendo a toda clase de aliados y enfrentando las más peligrosas batallas. Fue él quien encabezó la búsqueda de las Armas Legendarias, además de convertirse en el portador de la Espada de los Sellos. Enfrentó a Zephiel y consiguió derrotarlo, tras un duro combate.

Luego descubrió la verdad sobre los dragones de Elibe y se enfrentó cara a cara con Idoun, el dragón oscuro. Pero en lugar de sellarla o asesinarla, decidió ayudarla, liberarla y la llevó a la aldea de Nabata, donde finalmente podría encontrar la paz.

La guerra con Bern había terminado y parecía que las cosas finalmente se estaban arreglando. Todas las naciones que habían sido afectadas por la guerra comenzaban a recomponerse poco a poco y por un instante, Roy pensó que la paz finalmente habría llegado. Pensó que ya no necesitaría salir a pelear, que todo terminaría como un recuerdo del pasado y que ya no habría más guerras… Que ingenuo fue.

Poco se habría imaginado, de que la siguiente amenaza no vendría por parte de ninguna nación de Elibe, sino que vendría desde los cielos.

Quién sabe, quizá si los hubieran tomado por sorpresa, todo Elibe habría sido destruido en instantes. Afortunadamente, Sophia, la sacerdotisa oscura de Nabata podía predecir el futuro y consiguió advertirles sobre esta nueva invasión. Tuvieron algo de tiempo para prepararse, Roy reunió personalmente a todos aquellos que habían pertenecido al ejército de la Alianza de Lycia, para pedirles ayuda en esta nueva lucha.

Es cierto que la guerra con Bern había dejado a los países debilitados, pero también los había unido. Por primera vez en toda la historia de Elibe, todas las naciones estaban juntas, para enfrentar una amenaza en común. Roy de Pherae, Lilina de Ositia, Elphin de Etruria e incluso Guinivere de Bern, todos con sus respectivos ejércitos y la ayuda de los clanes de Sacae e Illia, parecía una combinación invencible.

Y fue en ese momento que el nuevo enemigo descendió de los cielos, un enemigo distinto a cualquier cosa que hubieran visto antes. Venían en extraños barcos voladores y tenían armaduras extrañas y resistentes, además de que podían disparar rayos de energía sin necesidad de usar grimorios.

Pese a todo, la nueva Alianza de Lycia los combatió con valentía, en una de las mayores batallas que Elibe había visto jamás.

Quizá estos oponentes sean peligrosos, pero Roy y sus aliados contaban con un As bajo la manga: Las Armas Legendarias. Aquellas armas de poder inigualable que forjaron el pasado de Elibe, utilizadas por ocho guerreros legendarios que salvaron al mundo de una guerra con los dragones.

Pues bien, quizá en el pasado hayan sido empuñadas por aquellos ocho guerreros misteriosos y poderosos, pero en el presente, fueron repartidas entre distintos aliados de Roy. Aquellos que bien podían ser considerados como la nueva generación de los ocho guerreros legendarios. Y esos mismos eran los que les estaban ayudando a ganar esta batalla.

Roy se encontraba en el campo de batalla, junto a sus fieles jinetes, Allan y Lance, quienes lo cubrían mientras usaba su Espada de los Sellos para cortar a los enemigos.

El príncipe volteó a ver a Rutger, su aliado espadachín, que empuñaba valientemente la legendaria espada Durandal para partir en pedazos a sus oponentes, con una velocidad envidiable. A su lado estaba Clarine, curando al instante cualquier herida del espadachín y Fir, quien les brindaba apoyo con su espada Wo Dao.

Otro poseedor de un arma legendaria era Ray, un druida que gracias a sus dominios sobre la magia oscura, podía utilizar el tomo legendario de Apocalipsis, el cual disparaba contra sus enemigos. Junto a él estaba Sophia, una druida con sangre de dragón, que apoyaba a Ray conjurando sus tomos de Nosferatu y Eclipse.

Algunos enemigos parecían tener armaduras más resistentes, pero Roy sabía que no sería ningún problema teniendo de su lado a Ellen. Era una curandera de Bern, pero tenía la magia suficiente para disparar el legendario tomo Aureola, acabando con cualquier enemigo. Claro, quizá ella no sea muy buena luchando de frente, pero para eso estaba Zeiss, el Jinete Wyvern, que la protegía con su lanza.

En cuanto a aquellos enemigos que estaban demasiado lejos como para que Roy los enfrente en una batalla, tenían a Sue. Aquella nómada de Sacae, tenía una puntería excepcional, por lo que Roy le otorgó el legendario arco del viento: Miugre. Por lo cual con el apoyo de otros arqueros como Shin, Wolt, Igrene o Klein cubrían al ejército de Roy.

Pero también venían enemigos desde el cielo, en unos extraños barcos voladores que aparentaban ser muy avanzados. Para ellos estaba Thany, una jinete de pegasos, que cargaba valientemente, junto a sus hermanas, Tate y Yuno, para destruir aquellas armas voladoras. Claro, quizá una lanza normal no podría hacer nada contra aquellos barcos, pero el legendario Malte no era una lanza normal, pues guardaba en su interior todo el poder del hielo de Illia. Roy vio como Thany lo utilizaba para congelar todo a su paso y festejaba de lo más feliz, volando con libertad y sonriéndole a Roy al darse cuenta de que la observaba.

Los nuevos guerreros legendarios sin duda hacían un muy buen trabajo, pero quien en verdad impresionaba a Roy, era Lilina. Ella era la poseedora del legendario tomo de fuego Forblaze, su amiga de la infancia, y su prometida, su futura esposa. Roy sabía que no debía preocuparse por ella, era una de las mujeres más fuertes que había conocido, quizá incluso más fuerte que él.

Por si fuera poco, si Lilina llegará a encontrarse en aprietos, siempre estaban esos dos grandulones con hacha para protegerla. Gonzales y Garret siempre la estaban cuidando, desde que ella los reclutó para el ejército, ambos eran fuertes y Gonzales era poseedor del hacha legendaria de trueno, la Armads.

Parecía que todo estaba saliendo bien, pero fue en ese momento que Roy vio una sombra volando rumbo a Lilina. El príncipe no podía creerlo, pero parecía la sombra de un dragón. ¿Qué acaso no habían acabado con las diferencias entre humanos y dragones? ¿Acaso había surgido un nuevo dragón oscuro?

Lo siguiente que supo fue que vio a Garret salir volando con quemaduras graves y al verlo, Roy se apresuró todo lo que pudo para llegar con Lilina cuanto antes. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo o a pedirle ayuda a alguno de sus caballeros, si su prometida corría peligro, Roy la salvaría a como dé lugar.

Una vez que Roy llegó, se encontró con una escena aterradora. Gonzales estaba inconsciente en el suelo, mientras que Lilina intentaba curarlo con un bastón de sanar, pero no era nada fácil. Ella igual estaba lastimada, por no mencionar que apenas y podía esquivar los zarpazos de ese nuevo enemigo.

Aquel enemigo era una especie de dragón purpura, con una larga cola puntiaguda y alas de murciélago. Al ver que intentaba cortar a Lilina con sus afiladas garras, Roy se interpuso, cubriéndola con su espada.

-¡Roy! ¡Viniste!- Su prometida parecía realmente aliviada por verlo, al punto de que apenas podía contener algunas lagrimas. Roy intento sonreírle para tranquilizarla.

-Lilina, tu encárgate de curar a Gonzales, déjame esta batalla a mí.

-Pero Roy…

-Estaré bien, te lo prometo.- El príncipe le mostró una mirada decidida, que pareció calmar a Lilina, quien solo asintió con la cabeza, para luego ir a curar al grandulón del hacha.

Una vez que vio a su prometida a salvo, Roy se preparó para encarar a ese dragón, quien parecía bastante divertido al observar su preocupación.

-Vaya, creo que tenemos a alguien a quien le gusta hacerse el héroe.- Hablo la criatura.- Es mucho más divertido acabar con criaturas así.

El príncipe pareció sorprendido al ver que su nuevo enemigo podía comunicarse. Quizá puedan llegar a un acuerdo y evitar toda esta batalla.

-Tienes ante ti al Príncipe Roy, representante de la alianza de Lycia.- Roy se aseguró de sonar firme y confiado al hablar.- Por favor, identifícate y quizá podamos terminar este conflicto de forma pacífica.

-¿Terminar de forma pacífica?- El dragón simplemente soltó una carcajada que dejó extrañado a Roy.- Mocoso ignorante, parece que no sabes con quien estás tratando.

-Entonces dímelo, dragón. ¿Por qué están atacando mi hogar?

-¿Qué porque te atacamos? ¡Porque somos piratas espaciales! ¡Eso es lo que hacemos! ¡Acabar con planetas miserables como este!- Expresó el dragón sin dejar de reír.

-¿Destruyen civilizaciones sin ninguna razón?- El príncipe no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Simplemente querían invadir Elibe porque podían hacerlo? Y lo peor era que ese dragón parecía disfrutar con la masacre de la guerra. Era simplemente despiadado. ¿Cómo podía existir alguien así? Al menos Zephiel tenía motivos cuando inició su conquista.

Pero Roy no pudo seguir cuestionándose, pues aquel dragón lo atacó con su cola y el príncipe tuvo que hacer un rápido movimiento para no quedar ensartado. Era como una especie de lanza y para la mala suerte de Roy, las lanzas tienen ventajas contra las espadas. Claro, la Espada de los Sellos no era una espada ordinaria.

Recurriendo al poder de su arma legendaria, la espada de Roy comenzó a arder en llamas, sorprendiendo ligeramente al enemigo. Sin perder más tiempo, el príncipe cargó al ataque con su espada llameante, evadiendo las afiladas garras del dragón y saltando con un poderoso tajo elevado.

La Espada de los Sellos consiguió hacerle un corte profundo al enemigo, quien lanzó un grito de dolor. Siendo un arma efectiva contra los dragones, las llamas mágicas de la espada parecían haberle hecho mucho daño.

-¡Maldito mocoso! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a herir al gran Ridley?!

El peligroso dragón parecía realmente enfurecido, por lo que Roy se puso en guardia. El llamado Ridley decidió pasar al ataque, volando a toda velocidad, tan rápido que el príncipe ni siquiera podía seguirlo con la vista. Fue en ese momento cuando descendió en picada y lo sujetó del rostro con sus afiladas garras. Acto seguido, comenzó a arrastrarlo por el suelo, antes de elevarlo al aire y arrojarlo violentamente contra el piso.

El príncipe estaba realmente adolorido por este último ataque, pero no pensaba caer con eso. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por levantarse, ignorando el dolor que sentía y sujetando su espada valientemente. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio una ráfaga de fuego dirigiéndose directamente hacía él.

-¡Espada de los Sellos!

Activó el poder de su espada justo a tiempo, prendiéndola en llamas en un intento por absorber el fuego que su enemigo le estaba disparando. Sin embargo, ni siquiera con ello conseguía reducir todo el impacto.

Fue entonces que el dragón aprovechó para atacar con su cola como si fuera una lanza, pero Roy consiguió reaccionar, desviando la cola con su espada. El príncipe vio esto como su oportunidad para contraatacar, por lo que saltó contra el enemigo y arremetió con varios tajos llameantes de la Espada de los Sellos. Ridley tuvo que elevarse por los aires y guardar distancia para evitar seguir recibiendo daño.

-Es tú última oportunidad.- Advirtió Roy.- Ríndete y retira a tu ejercito.

-¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Voy a acabar contigo de una vez por todas!

Sabiendo que había hecho enojar a ese dragón, Roy no perdió el tiempo en barrerse para esquivar una nueva ráfaga de fuego disparada por su enemigo. Aquel dragón disparaba su aliento de fuego a lo loco y el príncipe nuevamente estaba a la defensiva, concentrándose en esquivar.

Entre tantas llamaradas, Roy finalmente encontró una apertura para atacar, por lo que cargó con su espada llameante y… Su enemigo se percató de ello. El dragón vio venir el ataque y contraatacó de la mejor manera que sabía: Utilizando su cola como si fuera una lanza.

Esta vez, Roy no consiguió reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido, pues la cola del dragón alcanzó a golpearlo en el estomago, creando un doloroso corte.

Sabiendo que no podía rendirse, Roy decidió ignorar el dolor que sentía y contraatacar con un tajo de su espada… Pero Ridley fue más rápido. Esquivó aquel tajo y lo sujetó del rostro de forma violenta, solo para elevarse por el cielo y arrojar al príncipe contra el suelo en una dolorosa caída.

Apenas mantenía la conciencia, pero no podía levantarse por el dolor. Fue en ese momento que vio al dragón elevándose sobre él y cargando fuego en su boca. Sabiendo que no podría esquivarlo, Roy sujetó su espada frente suyo y activó su poder llameante, en un intento de reducir el impacto que estaba por golpearlo.

Lo siguiente que el príncipe supo fue que una gran ráfaga de fuego lo golpeó directamente. Intentó concentrarse en absorber el fuego con su Espada de los Sellos y aunque redujo bastante el daño que hubiera recibido, no pareció ser lo suficiente, pues poco a poco comenzó a perder la conciencia, hasta que no pudo resistirlo más.

…

Ridley finalmente sonrió con arrogancia. Ese mocoso lo había dañado mucho más de lo que se esperaba en un principio. Resultó ser un oponente peligroso y por alguna razón esa espada le provocaba bastante dolor con cada corte.

¿Cómo es que un arma tan antigua y obsoleta podía provocarle tanto dolor? Esto era humillante. Pero al menos, ese mocoso había sido derrotado. Le habría gustado hacerlo sufrir un poco más, pero…

-Un minuto…- Ridley se acercó al cuerpo del chico, dándose cuenta de que respiraba.

¡Seguía con vida! Estaba herido e inconsciente, pero todavía estaba vivo. ¿Qué tan resistente podía ser ese enano? Ya daba igual, no podía ofrecer resistencia.

De hecho, incluso era mejor así, si su oponente todavía continuaba con vida, podía torturarlo y mostrarle la destrucción de su tierra antes de acabar con él. Sin duda eso sería un castigo merecido por haberse atrevido a dañarlo tanto.

Tras soltar una carcajada, Ridley se acercó a su oponente caído, para sujetarlo entre sus garras y…

-¡Forblaze!

Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, el pirata espacial fue golpeado por un gigantesco proyectil de fuego que le hizo bastante daño. Fuera cual fuera ese ataque, lo tomó por sorpresa, su cuerpo se llenó de quemaduras y estaba furioso.

Rugió en un intento por intimidar al responsable… Vaya, por lo visto era la chica con la que estaba luchando antes de que el mocoso de la espada llameante venga a molestarlo. Aquella chica no parecía nada asustada, de hecho tenía una expresión de enojo bastante intimidante. Bueno, Ridley ya estaba acostumbrado a ver ese enojo cuando invadía planetas o cuando se encontraba con cierta cazarrecompensas, por lo que solo se limitó a burlarse de ella.

-Ya te derroté una vez, mocosa. Tus proyectiles son fuertes, pero solo necesito acercarme y estarás indefensa. ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás conmigo?

-¡No nos subestimes!- La chica le gritó con firmeza en su voz.- No estoy luchando sola.

En ese instante, Ridley se vio rodeado por siete individuos. A la chica que lanzaba fuego se le sumaron: Un tipo grande y musculoso con un hacha que soltaba chispas, una chica que montaba una especie de animal volador y cargaba una lanza congelada, un espadachín de expresión intimidante y cuya espada brillaba en energía, una especie de monja con un libro que irradiaba una luz intensa, un niño de pelo verde que irradiaba una intensa aura de oscuridad, y finalmente una arquera que le apuntaba desde su montura.

Por alguna razón, cada una de esas armas emitía una energía extraña que lo hacía sentir incomodo por alguna razón, como si todas las escamas de su cuerpo las rechazaran. Tendría que combatir contra todos, pero… ¿No se suponía que sus hombres deberían mantenerlos ocupados? A no ser que… ¡Esos inútiles! ¡¿Acaso fueron derrotados?!

Maldición, seguramente Mother Brain le echaría la culpa por fracasar en la invasión de este planeta. Seguramente tendría que prepararse para recibir un castigo por parte de su líder… ¡Y todo por culpa de estos siete guerreros! No, contando con el chico pelirrojo de la espada llameante son en realidad ocho guerreros.

Analizando sus opciones, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no podría derrotar a todos juntos en una batalla… ¡Pero todavía quería vengarse! ¡No emprendería la retirada hasta no haberlos hecho sufrir o ver sus rostros de desesperación! ¡Destruiría a esos ocho guerreros!

-¡Ustedes no saben con quién están tratando! ¡Soy Ridley y varios planetas han caído contra mí! ¡Su mundo será destruido!- Tras rugir nuevamente, Ridley se lanzó contra ellos, preparando sus garras, cola y cargando llamas entre sus colmillos.

-¡Durandal!

-¡Apocalipsis!

-¡Aureola!

-¡Miugre!

-¡Malte!

-¡Armads!

-¡Forblaze!

La combinación de todos esos movimientos acabó produciendo una explosión. La batalla que decidiría el destino de Elibe apenas estaba iniciando y dependería del esfuerzo de los "Ocho Guerrero Legendarios" defender la paz de su tierra y enfrentar a los piratas espaciales.

¿Quién obtuvo la victoria en dicho enfrentamiento? Las leyendas que se cuentan son distintas y nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta. Lo único que se sabe con certeza, es que esa sería la última guerra que se libraría en Elibe.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Ganador: Ridley.

* * *

Tenemos aquí otra batalla entre pasado y futuro, entre lo medieval y lo espacial. El buen Roy contra Ridley.

¿Qué puedo decir de estos dos? Un encuentro entre ambos era inevitable, y no solo porque Roy tiene experiencia enfrentando a dragones (aunque Ridley es muy distinto de cualquier otro dragón que haya enfrentado), sino porque estos dos peleadores no podrían ser más opuestos.

Es decir, de todos los protas de Fire Emblem, en mi opinión, Roy es el más idealista, pacifista y algo inocente. Quizá por su edad, pero es un chico gentil que siempre intenta comprender a sus enemigos y ayudar a cualquiera que se le cruce en el camino, por eso me agrada tanto.

Por otro lado, Ridley es todo lo contrario. Yo diría que es el más sádico y malvado de entre todos los personajes de Smash Bros (y estoy incluyendo a villanos como Ganondorf o Dark Samus). Ridley es un maniaco que disfruta con la destrucción y el sufrimiento ajeno, siendo quien devastó el planeta de Samus y la dejó huérfana. Un tipo que es malo porque le gusta serlo, así que enfrentarlo con un idealista tan noble como Roy me pareció interesante.

De todas formas, ambos son personajes que tienen bien ganados sus lugares en Super Smash Bros. Roy es uno de mis protas de Fire Emblem favoritos y le tengo mucho cariño tanto a él como el juego del que proviene (aunque hacen falta más espíritus de su juego en Ultimate), mientras que ver a Ridley en Smash fue una agradable sorpresa. Personalmente pensaba que Ridley nunca podría entrar con eso de que "es muy grande" como para ser un peleador. Uno nunca sabe lo que nos va sacar Sakurai xD.

De todas formas, aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de:

ZaBalor25: Jajaja, no todos los combates tienen que ser a muerte. Terry nos enseñó que los combates amistosos también sirven. La verdad que sí, de hecho quería meter alguna referencia al "entrenador Pokémon mamado", pero luego decidí mostrar el combate desde la perspectiva de Terry en vez de la de Greninja xD. Un Joker vs Bayonetta suena interesante. Después de todo, el hecho de que ya hayan tenido un capítulo no quiere decir que no pueda repetir luchador.

Fox McCloude: El Greninja de Ash ha estado bastante ocupado por culpa del Equipo Flare. Al menos Terry y Greninja pudieron entenderse con el único lenguaje universal: El lenguaje de los peleadores xD. Te comprendo, yo también tengo gratos recuerdos jugando al KoF o Fatal Fury en los Arcade.

Neo magician 96: Jajaja, la verdad fue una buena sugerencia, una batalla como esa sonaba tan bien que tuve que escribirla al instante xD. Ya me imaginó cómo reaccionarían Andy o Joe al ver que Terry se trajo una rana gigante para el KoF XV, quizá lo pongan a hacer equipo con Mai y Bandeiras para formar un equipo de ninjas. Y sí, era el Greninja de Ash, me alegra que lo hayas notado. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde… Aunque tendrían que sacar un Golden Sun 4 con nuevo protagonista y recién tendría posibilidades de entrar a Smash… Al menos las posibilidades siguen siendo más altas que las que tiene Waluigi xD.

Baraka108: Terry es el prota más carismático de SNK. Aunque sí fue una sorpresa ver que lo hayan elegido sobre Kyo jajaja.

En fin, sin más que decir, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	17. Ice Climbers vs Charizard

**Super Smash Bros: Battles.**

* * *

**Popo y Nana (Ice Climbers) vs Red y su Charizard (Pokémon Trainer).**

* * *

Trepar, saltar y escalar. No importaba que tan fría sea le temperatura o que tan alta sea la montaña, ellos la escalaban con toda la alegría del mundo. Había una razón por la que Popo y Nana eran conocidos como los Ice Climbers, ese par de esquimales se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo trepando por heladas montañas que parecían infinitas.

¿Por qué razón escalaban? Unos pájaros gigantes les habían robado sus verduras y ellos las querían de vuelta. ¿Por qué esos pájaros les robarían las verduras? Los Ice Climbers no lo sabían y tampoco les importaba mucho. ¿Deberían aumentar la seguridad del almacén donde guardaban sus sagrados alimentos? Probablemente, pero Popo y Nana lo preferían así.

Cada que tenían que recuperar sus verduras se embarcaban en épicas y emocionantes aventuras en las montañas. Nunca sabían lo que encontrarían en la cima y eso les emocionaba…

-¡Adelante, Nana! ¡Ya casi llegamos!

Los esquimales escalaban con saltos sobrehumanos, destruyendo cualquier bloque de hielo que les bloqueara el camino con sus confiables martillos. Ya habían avanzado un buen trecho, por lo que Popo ayudó a su compañera a subir y ambos se quedaron observando el paisaje con una sonrisa.

-¡Es hermoso!- Nana veía el paisaje con bastante ilusión en su mirada.- Está vez sí que hemos escalado alto.

-Si así se ve ahora, imagina cuando lleguemos a la cima.- Ante el comentario de Popo, ambos esquimales comenzaron a reír juntos, imaginándose lo que encontrarían.

Popo y Nana tenían una filosofía que seguían al pie de la letra: A la hora de escalar una montaña, siempre debían visualizar la cima, pero no dejarían que eso los distraiga de disfrutar el camino. Les encantaba ver el paisaje y esa era una de las razones por las que se dedicaban a escalar.

-Ya casi llegamos a la cima, Nana.- Popo comenzó a saltar emocionado.- ¡Recuperaremos nuestras verduras!

-Eso esperó, muero de hambre.- Nana puso ojos llorosos mientras se frotaba el estómago.

-Pues escalar en la nieve siempre habré el apetito…- Suspiró Popo.- Pero solamente tenemos que usar nuestros martillos para vencer a esos pájaros y tendremos nuestras verduras de vuelta.

Sonriéndose mutuamente, los Ice Climbers regresaron a su escalada, rebotando de piedra en piedra. Conforme iban subiendo, la ventisca empeoraba cada vez más y el frio aumentaba. Claro, Popo y Nana no tenían ningún problema con un poco de hielo, pero lo que de verdad les perjudicaba era la vista. Apenas y podían ver lo que había encima de ellos con la ventisca de nieve bloqueando su rango de visión. Por si eso fuera poco, el viento era tan fuerte que debían cuidarse de no ser arrastrados por él.

-¡Aguanta, Nana!

Los Ice Climbers se impulsaban el uno al otro con una soga, resistiendo los vientos helados. Solo debían resistir un poco más, ya estaban cerca de la cima… Pero una sombra pasó volando junto a ellos.

-Popo, ¿qué fue eso?- Preguntó una confundida Nana.

-Eh… ¿El pájaro que nos roba las verduras?- Respondió Popo con cierta incertidumbre.

-¿Tú crees?- Nana no parecía muy convencida.

Sujetándose de una cornisa, Popo hizo su mejor esfuerzo para observar aquella sombra. Era difícil distinguirla entre la ventisca, pero entrecerrando sus ojos, el esquimal pudo ver una silueta, que extendía sus… ¿Alas?

-¡Tiene alas! ¡Debe de ser el pájaro!- El esquimal se volvió hacía su compañera.- ¡Rápido, Nana! ¡Impúlsame!

Siguiendo las instrucciones de su compañero, Nana jaló la cuerda, impulsando a Popo lo suficientemente alto. El esquimal se acercaba cada vez más a aquella sombra y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la tomó por sorpresa con un martillazo.

Al caer tras su ataque, Popo se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la cima de aquella montaña, por lo que ayudó a su compañera a subir y ambos comenzaron a dar saltos de alegría… Al menos hasta que Nana notó algo inusual.

-¡Popo! ¡Mira ahí!- La expresión asustada de Nana confundió a Popo.- ¡Creo que no era un pájaro!

El esquimal se volteó, encontrándose frente a él a una criatura enorme e imponente. Nana tenía razón, no era un pájaro del todo, de hecho parecía una especie de dragón. Era gigantesco, de color naranja, con alas afiladas y grandes colmillos que le daban un aspecto aterrador.

Por lo visto estaba furioso por el martillazo que le habían dado, pues emitió un rugido de advertencia y comenzó a lanzar fuego por los aires. Asustada, Nana abrazó a Popo y ambos comenzaron a temblar.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- Exclamó Nana, asustada.

-¡¿Un dragón?!- Popo intentaba ocultar su sorpresa, pero era imposible.- ¡No creí que nos encontráramos un dragón!

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer, Popo?!- Preguntaba jalando el abrigo de su compañero.

-¡No te preocupes!- Respondió Popo, intentando sonar confiado.- ¡Solo hay que golpearlo con el martillo!

-¿Tú crees?- Preguntó una vez más.

-¡Mientras estemos juntos, somos invencibles!- Exclamó el esquimal ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

-¡Vamos, Popo!- Nana le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos levantaron sus martillos en conjunto, amenazando al dragón.

Antes de que la criatura pueda reaccionar, ambos esquimales comenzaron a girar sobre sí mismos, con sus martillos, como si de un par de tornados gemelos se tratasen. Ambos lograron golpearlo en el estómago al mismo tiempo, haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡No hay que darle descanso!

Antes de que el dragón pudiera recuperarse de los martillazos, los esquimales extendieron sus manos al frente y lanzaron una ráfaga de nieve. En un inicio parecía que su ataque estaba siendo efectivo, pues el dragón tenía que cubrirse con sus alas y ya lo estaban enterrando en nieve. Pero en ese momento…

-¡Charizard, usa Lanzallamas!

Una voz se escuchó entre la nieve y al oírla, el dragón arrojó un potente aliento de fuego. Sus llamas traspasaron la nieve que los Ice Climbers arrojaban, por lo que los esquimales tuvieron que saltar para esquivarlo.

-¡Popo! ¡Alguien le dio instrucciones a ese dragón!

-¡Quién quiera que sea, revélese!- Exigió Popo.

En ese momento, pudieron ver otra silueta en medio de la ventisca, aunque en esta ocasión parecía una silueta humana. Cuando el dragón se acercó a dicha silueta, el fuego de su cola la hizo más distinguible. Se trataba de un extraño chico, parado como si nada en la cima de aquel nevado. El chico vestía completamente de color rojo, sujetando una extraña esfera con una mano, mientras que con la otra se acomodaba su gorra. La gorra le tapaba los ojos, pero Popo y Nana pudieron distinguir una sonrisa arrogante en medio de aquella ventisca.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó Nana.

-…- Esa fue la única respuesta que recibieron de aquel enigmático personaje. Por lo visto era alguien de pocas palabras.

-No entiendo quién es él…

-¡Charizard, usa Envite Ígneo!- Ordenó el chico misterioso.

-¡Por lo visto sí puede hablar!

El dragón, que ahora conocían como Charizard, comenzó a volar a toda velocidad mientras se cargaba en llamas y casi los embiste. Ambos esquimales consiguieron esquivarlo, pero fue muy a duras penas. Los Ice Climbers estaban preocupados, nunca habían luchado contra algo semejante. Aun así, sabían que mientras se mantuvieran unidos podrían vencer a ese chico y su dragón mascota.

-¡Ahí vamos, Nana!

El dúo comenzó a arrojar bloques de hielo, que se deslizaban por el suelo hasta golpear al dragón y causarle algo de daño.

-¡Vuela!- A la orden del muchacho, Charizard se elevó en medio de la ventisca y avanzó volando contra los esquimales.- ¡Golpe Roca!

-¡Nana!- Exclamó Popo al ver que el dragón se les acercaba.

-¡Entendido!- Respondió la esquimal, comprendiendo las intenciones de su compañero.

Al ver que el dragón se acercaba, con su puño brillando para atacarlos, Popo dio un brinco con gran potencia de salto y contraatacó con su martillo, chocando ambos ataques. El esquimal luchaba para mantener su ataque, pero el dragón tenía demasiada fuerza y su martillo estaba retrocediendo ante esa potencia. Afortunadamente, Popo tenía una compañera en la que confiaría su vida… Literalmente.

-¡Allá voy!

Nana aprovechó el choque entre ambos movimientos y extendió su brazo, liberando una pequeña ventisca. Usualmente no le habría causado mucho daño a Charizard, pero la chica apuntó directamente a sus alas, llenándolas de nieve y causando que el dragón pierda el equilibrio, desplomándose en picada contra la nieve.

-¡Ahora!

Antes de que pueda levantarse, Popo y Nana le saltaron encima, moliéndolo a golpes con sus respectivos martillos. No lo dejaban moverse y cada que lo intentaba, le rompían bloques de hielo en la cabeza.

-¡Lanzallamas, Charizard!

En un intento desesperado, ese Charizard comenzó a disparar fuego de su boca, aunque no podía atinarle a los escaladores. Lo que sí podía golpear era a la nieve debajo de él, creando una neblina que les bloqueó la vista.

-¡No veo nada!- Se quejaba la escaladora.

-¡Resiste, Nana!

Aprovechando el momento, Charizard consiguió quitárselos de encima y aunque lastimado, lo que más denotaba era furia. Si su mirada de enojo no lo ponía en evidencia, el rugido y la ráfaga de llamas que arrojaba lo dejaban en claro.

-¡¿Qué haremos ahora, Popo?!- Nana miraba suplicante a su compañero.

-¡No podemos rendirnos, Nana!

-¡Ataquémoslo juntos!- Propuso la chica.

-¡Sí! ¡Juntos!

Ambos escaladores se tomaron de las manos y arrojaron una ventisca bastante poderosa, mucho más fuerte que las que hacían individualmente. Charizard intentó resistirla, pero incluso él retrocedía ante el viento helado que comenzaba a congelarle las alas. A lo lejos, el chico misterioso pudo sentir el viento y se sujetaba la gorra para que esta no salga volando.

-¡Vamos, Nana! ¡Confió en ti!

-¡Adelante, Popo! ¡Combinemos nuestras fuerzas!

Los Ice Climbers incrementaron la potencia de su ventisca, hasta no poder más. Finalmente, quedaron agotados y tuvieron que detener su movimiento mientras respiraban con cansancio. Esperanzados, levantaron la cabeza para ver a su enemigo y… Se encontraba congelado, atrapado bajo gruesas capas de hielo: Habían ganado.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo hicimos!

Ambos esquimales estaban realmente contentos, por lo que chocaron los cinco en señal de victoria. Tan felices estaban, que no notaron cuando el chico silencioso de la gorra roja se acercó algunos pasos, no hasta que este volvió a hablar.

-Charizard.- Exclamó, llamando la atención de todos.- Usa Envite Ígneo.

De repente y para terror de los Ice Climbers, el hielo comenzó a sobrecalentarse, hasta quedar al rojo vivo. En ese momento, el hielo estalló en pedazos y Charizard fue libre. Lo primero que hizo fue embestir a los esquimales mientras todavía estaba cargado en llamas y solamente pudieron evadirlo gracias a su potencia de saltó.

-¡Bien hecho!- Felicitó el silencioso a su dragón.- ¡Ahora, Mega Evoluciona!

De repente, el chico sacó una extraña pulsera, la cual comenzó a brillar, al mismo tiempo que Charizard. Tanto el silencioso como su dragón, emitieron lazos de energía, los cuales acabaron conectándose.

Por unos segundos, los Ice Climbers se maravillaron ante el juego de luces resplandecientes, pero su asombro se convirtió en terror cuando vieron que tras esas luces, la piel del dragón se había tornado color negra, aumentó su tamaño y cambió su aspecto en algo más intimidante.

-¡Popo!

-¡Corre, Nana!

-¡Anillo Ígneo!- Ordenó el silencioso.

Lo siguiente que los esquimales pudieron ver fue una explosión de fuego, una lo suficientemente grande como para consumir la cima de la montaña, con ellos incluidos. No supieron muy bien lo que paso a continuación, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, notaron que el cuerpo les dolía bastante y estaban en el interior de un enorme cráter causado por la explosión. Popo ayudó a Nana a salir de aquel cráter, ambos quejándose del dolor, hasta que alguien se les acercó.

-Buen combate.- El chico de rojo se acercó a ellos y les extendió la mano. Ambos esquimales estaban confundidos. Luego vieron como Charizard se acercaba a ellos y al ver que ambos se asustaron, el muchacho sacó una pequeña esfera de color blanco y rojo, la cual absorbió al enorme dragón. Una vez absorbido, el silencioso guardó la esfera en su cinturón.

-¿Cómo es que algo tan grande entró en esa pelotita?- Preguntó inocentemente, Nana.

-…- Esa fue la respuesta del chico, quien sacó otra esfera de su cinturón y la agrandó. Esto claramente causó el pánico en los Ice Climbers.

-¡Rápido, Nana! ¡Antes de que liberé a la criatura!

Pensando de forma rápida, los Climbers extendieron sus manos al frente y crearon una poderosa ventisca que golpeó al chico de rojo a quemarropa. Tan fuerte fue el viento que lanzaron, que la esfera de aquel chico fue arrastrada por la ventisca y acabó rodando por la montaña.

-¡Mi Pokéball!- El de rojo hizo un esfuerzo para soportar el frio y recoger su esfera, pero antes de que pueda lograrlo, Nana lo golpeó con su martillo en la cabeza. Luego de ello, la chica suspiró, aliviada de que todo había terminado.

-¿Estará bien?- Preguntó Popo.

-Mmm… Supongo que despertará en un par de horas.- Respondió Nana, mientras observaba al chico inconsciente en medio de la nieve.- El rojo es un color diabólico, por eso prefiero el rosa.

-Lo que yo preferiría es irnos de aquí y no estar para cuando él despierte.

Siguiendo el sabio consejo de Popo, los Ice Climbers se alejaron del lugar, brincando por las montañas hasta alejarse lo suficiente de aquel misterioso sujeto vestido de rojo.

-Oye Popo…

-¿Qué ocurre, Nana?

-Todavía tengo hambre. No encontramos las verduras.

Y así, ambos escaladores se perdían de vista entre los fuertes vientos helados de la montaña, con sus estómagos rugiendo al unísono y la esperanza de encontrar algo para comer. Al menos habían confirmado su teoría: Nunca sabes lo que te esperará en la cima de una montaña.

…

Y a los pies de aquella gigantesca montaña, junto a lo que parecían los restos de una Pokéball rota en pedazos por haber caído desde tan alto, se encontraba un extraño animal, observando el paisaje a su alrededor.

-¡Donkey Kong!- Ese fue su grito triunfal por haber alcanzado finalmente su libertad.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado atrapado en el interior de aquella bola extraña, ni tampoco sabía cómo es que consiguió liberarse o dónde se encontraba aquel niño tan extraño que lo capturó. Pero aun sin estas respuestas, Donkey Kong estaba realmente contento por recuperar su libertad.

El tiempo que pasó con aquel niño le resultó difícil. Cada que lo dejaba salir de aquella bola era solo para pelear contra animales monstruosos de poderes extraños… Excepto por una vez que lo sacó para que un anciano raro lo analicé por ser de una "nueva especie".

Ahora que estaba libre, finalmente podía volver a casa en la Isla Kongo. Podría reunirse con sus amigos y contarle a Diddy acerca de esta peculiar experiencia mientras comían unas deliciosas bananas. Aunque para volver a su hogar, primero tenía que resolver un pequeño detalle…

-¿Dónde bananas se supone que estoy?

* * *

¿Fin?

* * *

Ganador: ¿Charizard?

* * *

Estamos de vuelta con otro combate. En esta ocasión, un enfrentamiento entre aquellos héroes de Smash Bros que disfrutan de estar recluidos en la cima de montañas congeladas. Como habrán notado, esté capítulo se conecta directamente con el tercer capítulo del fic y resuelve la duda que muchos tenían acerca del destino del buen Donkey Kong.

Escribir de los Ice Climbers fue muy divertido, me encantan esos dos esquimales. Son de esos personajes con los que cualquiera que juegue Smash Bros acaba encariñándose. Una pena que no pudieron llegar al Smash de Wii U, pero al menos tuvieron su triunfal regreso en Ultimate. Esperemos que se queden para los futuros Smash.

Entonces, ¿por qué solo apareció Charizard en lugar de Squirtle e Ivysaur? Pues eso es porque en el Smash de Wii U y 3DS, Charizard salió como un personaje independiente, sin Red ni sus compañeros Pokémon, así que se me ocurrió que sería buena idea darle al inicial de fuego su propio capítulo (por eso fue que Charizard no fue utilizado en el Red vs DK).

Y bueno, aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de:

Martiz SG: Una idea interesante, no se me había ocurrido usar a los trajes Mii. Anotado la pelea de disfraces.

MightyMitch47: Cierto, el anime de Pokémon siempre tiene sus influencias en Smash Bros, por lo que es divertido usar elementos del anime en el fic. Jaja, me alegra que el capítulo haya quedado como una épica literaria, esa era mi intención para aprovechar la esencia de Fire Emblem. Muy bien, anotada la idea de un Megaman contra Pacman.

Fox McCloude: Jajaja, es cierto, Ridley parece más un pterodáctilo, aunque siendo un reptil volador que lanza fuego, lo tomé como un dragón. Enfrentar a todas las armas legendarias al mismo tiempo es casi un suicidio, a ver cómo sale Ridley de ese problema xD. Vaya problema con el cambio de nombre en las traducciones, hacen las cosas muy confusas a la hora de escribir fics.

KL Kid: Un Bad Ending o algo así… Roy está acostumbrado a la guerra, pero Ridley es un conquistador de planetas. Al menos Roy tiene muchos aliados para apoyarlo. Anotada la sugerencia de Ryu y Cloud.

Neo magician 96: Una guerra al más puro estilo de Fire Emblem, aunque Ridley tenía ventaja en el triángulo de armas xD. ¿La madre de Roy? ¿Quién podrá ser? Todo un misterio… Na, la verdad yo casé a Eliwood con Ninian, así que ahí tienes a la madre de Roy xD. Sería interesante ver un KoF XV con personajes invitados, tomando en cuenta que SNK está prestando sus personajes a otros crossover. Aunque incluyeron a Thief Arthur y Skullo Mania como invitadas al SNK Heroines, así que quien sabe si harán algo parecido en KoF XV. ¿Una batalla de piratas? ¡Anotada como siguiente sugerencia! Jaja, sería interesante un Smash Bros vs Shonen Jump para ver a Ridley contra el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos.

ZaBalor25: Quería hacer un combate inesperado con Roy y Ridley, creo que lo logré jaja. De cierta forma, tanto Roy como Ridley tenían ventajas en ciertos aspectos, pero fue el pirata espacial quien se llevó la victoria. En esta ocasión ganó el personaje frio y malvado.

Y bueno, supongo que eso es todo. Sin más que decir, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	18. Bayonetta vs Sonic

**Super Smash Bros: Battles.**

* * *

**Bayonetta vs Sonic the Hedgehog.**

* * *

La vida de Bayonetta nunca había sido precisamente normal o calmada, teniendo que enfrentar a peligrosos Ángeles desde que tenía memoria. Sin embargo, las cosas se habían vuelto inusuales desde hace un tiempo.

Todo comenzó en aquella ocasión donde se enfrentó a una pequeña bola rosada que resultó ser un alienígena bastante agradable. Creyó que después de aquel percance, su vida regresaría a la normalidad, pero eso fue antes de encontrar tan misterioso tesoro.

-Es algo muy peligroso lo que me trajiste está vez, Bayonetta.- Le explicó el cantinero Rodan.- La energía que emana es caótica e inestable, nunca había visto algo similar… ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Llámalo casualidad.- Sonrió la bruja de Umbra.- Había un gran número de Ángeles rondándolo, por lo visto se vieron atraídos por su energía.

-¿Los Ángeles lo están buscando? No me extraña, esto podría ser una fuente de energía ilimitada si alguien llegará a controlarlo.

-¿Qué opinas de este pequeño regalito, Rodan? En cuanto lo vi, supe que debía traértelo a las Puertas del Infierno. Eres la clase de persona que aprecia objetos curiosos como este.

El objeto en cuestión, era una esmeralda extraña. Bayonetta tuvo que enfrentarse a prácticamente un ejército de Ángeles que también se habían visto atraídos por la energía que provenía de aquella gema tan extraña.

La bruja no estaba del todo segura si aquella gema estaba relacionada con Umbra o Lumen, pero sí sabía que no podía dejar un artefacto tan poderoso a su suerte. ¿Su solución? Llevársela a su buen amigo Rodan, quien seguramente sabría darle un buen uso.

-Sí conseguimos utilizar la energía de esta gema para potenciar tus armas, los Ángeles más poderosos dejarán de ser una molestia.- Las palabras de Rodan le sacaron una sonrisa a Bayonetta, su viejo amigo nunca la defraudaba.

-Tú eres el experto, Rodan.

-Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es…

Las palabras de Rodan se vieron interrumpidas de manera repentina, cuando una ráfaga de viento pasó junto a ellos a gran velocidad, desordenando todo a su paso. No pasó ni siquiera un segundo, pero aquella gema cargada en energía caótica había desaparecido.

-¡¿Cuándo fue que…?!- Rodan estaba anonadado. Todo sucedió tan rápido que no había podido reaccionar.

Afortunadamente, los reflejos de Bayonetta fueron más rápidos que los del experto en armas.

-¡Tiempo Bruja!

Ante la situación que se llevaba a cabo, Bayonetta activó sus poderes casi de forma instantánea, manipulando el tiempo y espacio a su antojo. Fue así como el tiempo se detuvo y la bruja pudo analizar la situación.

Sea quien fuera el que se robó la gema era rápido, al menos más rápido de lo que su vista alcanzó a percibir. Pasó corriendo entre ella y Rodan, extrayendo la gema y largándose, todo en menos de un segundo… Algo impresionante, debía admitirlo, pero se había metido con la bruja equivocada.

Con el tiempo detenido, podía ver claramente la estela de humo que el ladrón había dejado al pasar. Lo único que debía hacer era seguir dicha estela y encontraría al escurridizo que se atrevió a robarle. Eso fue justamente lo que hizo y al llegar al final de la estela de humo, se encontró con una sorpresa.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso?

El ladrón ciertamente no era alguien convencional, se encontraba paralizado en el tiempo, así que Bayonetta pudo analizarlo detenidamente: Era una especie de animal extraño de color azul, con tenis rojos y guantes blancos, como si de una caricatura se tratase. Tenía espinas en su espalda, por lo que la bruja supuso que debía tratarse de un erizo bizarro, un puercoespín o algo parecido.

Sea lo que sea, Bayonetta quería su esmeralda de vuelta, por lo que fue a quitársela… O al menos lo intentó, pues el erizo ladrón simplemente se apartó de su camino y comenzó a moverse con tranquilidad.

-Que interesante, ¿manipulas el tiempo o algo parecido?- La criatura comenzó a hablarle.- ¿Cuál es el truco?

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- La bruja estaba con la boca abierta, observando al ladrón, sin comprender todavía lo que ocurría.- ¡Se supone que el tiempo fue detenido! ¡¿Cómo es que mis poderes no te afectan?!

-Oh, claro que me afectan.- El animal parlante comenzó a reírse de forma divertida.- Simplemente soy demasiado rápido para esto.

-¿Estás intentando decirme que eres tan rápido que puedes moverte como si nada incluso con el Tiempo Bruja?

-Pues sí.- Le dijo de forma despreocupada.- Soy Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Soy la criatura más rápida de todo el universo.

-Okey…- La bruja estaba un poco sorprendida, pero debía manejar la situación tan extraña que se había encontrado.- Antes de machacarte a patadas y solo para evitar otro malentendido, quisiera asegurarme. ¿Eres alguien hostil?

-Eso depende. Sí me dejas marcharme tranquilo, entonces puedo ser alguien bastante agradable. Pero si intentas interponerte en mi camino y quitarme la Esmeralda Caos…

-Me alegra escuchar eso.- La bruja no perdió el tiempo en sacar sus pistolas y apuntar al erizo.- Yo también quiero esa gema, así que podré atacarte sin contenerme.

Y la bruja comenzó con su ataque de forma implacable, arremetiendo con varias patadas de gran velocidad, con las que esperaba tomar por sorpresa al erizo y noquearlo con un par de golpes. Desafortunadamente, el erizo no exageraba con su velocidad, pues esquivaba cada una de sus patadas, con una sonrisa arrogante, como si de un juego de niños se tratase.

-Muy bien, si lo que quieres es jugar, vamos a jugar. Te mostraré para qué sirven las Esmeraldas Caos.- El erizo sujetó la gema que le había robado y esta comenzó a brillar intensamente.- ¡Chaos Control!

La gema emitió una gran cantidad de energía, la cual colisionó directamente con el Tiempo Bruja de Bayonetta, neutralizándola y provocando que el tiempo vuelva a correr con normalidad.

La bruja no tuvo tiempo de quedarse sorprendida con esto, pues el erizo se enrolló como una pelota y saltó directamente contra su estómago, golpeándola con fuerza y estrellándola contra una construcción cercana. El golpe fue doloroso, indicándole a la bruja que su nuevo enemigo tenía mucha más fuerza de la que aparentaba.

-Supongo que te darás por vencida y me dejarás ir. ¿No es así?

-No cuentes con ello, azulito. Apenas estoy comenzando.

Nuevamente, Bayonetta se lanzó al ataque con una ráfaga de patadas, pero en esta ocasión, Sonic reaccionó de la misma manera. En lugar de concentrarse en esquivarla, el erizo contraatacó con sus propias patadas y ambos quedaron en un intercambio de ataques a gran velocidad.

Esto le sirvió a la bruja para darse cuenta de que físicamente estaba en desventaja. A pesar de la apariencia caricaturesca de aquel erizo, sus patadas eran mucho más fuertes que las suyas. Por no mencionar que las nulas heridas que mostraba daban testimonio de una sorprendente resistencia.

Sí de verdad quería derrotarlo, la bruja debía recurrir a ciertos trucos que le darían la ventaja. Afortunadamente, su buena amiga, Madame Butterfly, disfrutaba esta clase de juegos.

-¡Ya fue suficiente, azulito! ¡Tengo a alguien que muere por jugar contigo!

Tomándolo por sorpresa por primera vez en este combate, Bayonetta creó una especie de portal, desde el cual salió un gigantesco tacón creado por su cabello y aplastó a su enemigo. Se trataba de la pierna de Madame Butterfly, una de sus mascotitas preferidas.

-Debo admitirlo, eso dolió.- El recién recuperado erizo tuvo que moverse para esquivar el puño gigante de Madame Butterfly.- Eres bastante descortés, ¿sabes? Yo me presenté y tú todavía no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Te lo diré, azulito. ¡Te enfrentas a Bayonetta! ¡Una Bruja de Umbra!

-¿Una bruja? Siempre son problemáticas.- Sonic esquivaba golpes y patadas gigantes de Madame Butterfly, sin perder una sonrisa arrogante.- Y yo que pensaba que tuve suficiente de magia con Merlina.

-¿Acostumbras conversar en tus combates?- Le preguntó la bruja mientras invocaba el tacón de su "mascotita".

-Por lo visto tú también, brujita.- Le respondió mientras lo esquivaba con su velocidad.

-Afortunadamente, conozco una manera de silenciarte.- La bruja comenzó a canalizar su energía, para convocar a una de sus mascotas favoritas.- Oh, por lo visto está hambriento…

-¿Hambriento? Supongo que no me dirás de quien estamos hablando.

-Te lo diré. Habló de mi compañero infernal… ¡Gomorra, el Devorador de lo Divino!

Recurriendo a uno de sus mejores trucos, la Bruja de Umbra se elevó por los aires, al tiempo que sus ropas se convertían en cabello. Creó enormes portales, a través de los cuales pudo pasar su cabello y con eso pudo finalmente materializar a su criatura.

-Por alguna razón me veía venir algo parecido…- El erizo se puso en guardia tras ver a Gomorra.

El Devorador de lo Divino era una de sus mascotas más poderosas. Un dragón gigantesco e imponente, con el poder de devorar cualquier cosa. Ya daba igual lo rápido que fuera ese molesto erizo, no había escapatoria.

-¡Adelante, mascotita mía! ¡Devora al azulito!

Obedeciendo las instrucciones de su ama, Gomorra lanzó su ataque contra Sonic, quien tuvo que moverse a máxima velocidad para esquivarlo. La bruja sonreía satisfecha al ver la expresión de preocupación que aquel erizo mostraba por primera vez en este combate.

-¡Vamos, Gomorra! ¡Continúa con la cazaría!- Ordenó la bruja.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Sí pude con Chaos, podré con esto!

El erizo nuevamente se enrolló como una pelota y cargó a gran velocidad en su contra, por lo que Bayonetta envió a Gomorra. Se realizó una colisión entre el Devorador y el erizo, quien intentó rebotar para golpearlo una y otra vez, sin éxito aparente.

Finalmente, Bayonetta tenía la ventaja y lo disfrutaba en grande. Tras varias colisiones, el erizo finalmente salió disparado y lastimado, por lo que la bruja se le acercó encima de su Gomorra, con una arrogante sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

-¿Y bien, azulito?- Le dijo en tono de burla.- ¿Qué te parece mi linda mascotita? No puedes vencerlo, ¿o sí?

-Es fuerte, lo admito.- Se levantaba el erizo, algo adolorido.- Será un combate largo y doloroso sin mi Súper Forma.

-¿Entonces me devolverás esa gema y nos ahorraremos el problema?

-¿Devolverte la Esmeralda Caos?- El erizo le devolvió la misma sonrisa de arrogancia.- Pero si pienso utilizarla para derrotarte.

-¿Piensas que puedes derrotarme?- Le preguntó burlonamente.

-La energía del Caos es algo difícil de manejar.- La esmeralda comenzó a destellar nuevamente.- Pero bien usada, puede manipular el espacio y tiempo. ¡Chaos Control!

-¡Ataca, Gomorra!

En vista de la energía que generaba esa gema, Bayonetta envió a atacar al Devorador de lo Divino en una nueva arremetida… Solo para notar como su mascotita comenzaba a desvanecerse y desaparecer.

La sorpresa se apoderó de ella al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido. Por lo visto, la energía de aquella gema causó una especie de interferencia con sus poderes de bruja, una distorsión en el espacio había cerrado de forma repentina los portales que utilizaba para comunicarse con Gomorra.

Con su criatura desvaneciéndose, Bayonetta comenzó a disparar una ráfaga de balas contra el erizo, quien se le acercaba nuevamente, envuelto como una pelota de espinas. Sus balas parecieron rebotar contra él, y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba recibiendo ataques consecutivos que la golpeaban a la velocidad de la luz. Ya no había escapatoria.

…

La bruja se levantó, con una jaqueca. Sentía varias heridas en su cuerpo y no estaba de muy buen humor. Humor que empeoró al darse cuenta de que no se encontraba sola, sino que un arrogante erizo la observaba de forma sonriente.

-Veo que la bella durmiente finalmente despertó.

-Me sorprendes, azulito.- Le respondió sin sentirse intimidada.- Pensé que escaparías con la gema y me dejarías noqueada o algo peor.

-Sí, al principio iba a largarme, pero pensé que sería un desperdicio.- El erizo le ofreció su mano para levantarse.- Viendo tu fuerza, supuse que podría pedirte ayuda.

-Tiene que ver con esa gema, ¿verdad?- La bruja aceptó la ayuda y se levantó, sintiendo su cuerpo algo adolorido por el combate.

-Se llaman Esmeraldas del Caos y hay siete en total.- Explicó el erizo.- Las estoy recolectando antes de que caigan en manos equivocadas.

-¿Puedo asumir que eran tuyas y las perdiste o algo así?

-Es… Complicado, difícil de creer.

-Pruébame.

-Ahí voy.- El erizo procedió con una explicación poco ortodoxa.- Un maligno científico loco pensaba utilizar las Siete Esmeraldas para reescribir la realidad, pero me interpuse en sus planes. Conseguí derrotarlo, pero las Esmeraldas acabaron dispersas por todo el multiverso, desestabilizando el espacio y tiempo; provocando con eso que múltiples realidades y planetas distintos acaben combinándose de una forma u otra, creando el caos total… ¿Alguna pregunta?

Tras esa explicación tan extraña, Bayonetta y el erizo se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, mientras la bruja procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar. Finalmente, Bayonetta comenzó a reír de forma divertida y decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Dónde comenzamos con la búsqueda?- Preguntó mientras revisaba sus armas.

-Espera… ¿Me creíste tan fácilmente?- El erizo parecía confundido.

-Sí, tengo algo de experiencia con estos asuntos que ponen la realidad en peligro.- La bruja parecía algo pensativa.- De cierta manera, eso explicaría el encuentro que tuve con Kirby…

-¿Quién?

-Oh, hace unos días conocí a un extraño extraterrestre rosado.- Comentó la bruja.- Era agradable, pero estaba buscando a un amigo suyo, así que se montó en una estrella y viajó al espacio.

-Parece un buen sitio para empezar la búsqueda.- El erizo sacó la Esmeralda Caos y esta comenzó a brillar resplandecientemente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Comenzaremos con la búsqueda… ¡Chaos Control!

Fue de esta manera como utilizando la energía del Caos, Bayonetta y Sonic fueron teletransportados de forma repentina hacía un destino desconocido, desvaneciéndose en un destello. La búsqueda de las Esmeraldas Caos había comenzado.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Ganador: Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

Aquí está el siguiente combate, aunque más que una batalla entre Smash Bros, parece una batalla de Sega Súperstars, pues se enfrentaron los dos representantes de Sega que tiene el juego. Este combate fue pedido por GranAlan Masterplox, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, amigo.

Hacer este combate fue algo difícil, pues se enfrentaban dos de los personajes más poderosos de Super Smash Bros, no solamente dos que pueden cargarse el planeta, sino también personajes que pueden manipular en cierta medida el tiempo y espacio. Tomando en cuenta que ambos tienen experiencia con villanos que intentan reescribir la realidad, decidí ponerme creativo en el combate y hacer uso del Chaos Control de Sonic.

Y hablando de las Esmeraldas del Caos… Bueno, ahora todos los combates del fic tienen una explicación. ¿Será que este fic tiene continuidad?

Y con otro tema, finalmente se reveló el primer DLC del Fighter Pass 2, tratándose de Min Min, de Arms. El personaje me gustó bastante, su jugabilidad se ve realmente interesante y es un personaje carismático. Aunque se me hizo bastante curioso eso de que "un espíritu pueda volverse jugable". Eso solo demuestra lo impredecible que es Sakurai a la hora de elegir sus personajes. Entonces, si un espíritu puede volverse jugable como DLC… ¡Adelante Félix de Golden Sun y Andy de Advance Wars! ¡Todavía tienen posibilidades!... Soñar no cuesta nada xD.

De todos modos, aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de:

MightyMitch47: Es lo bueno de los Ice Climbers, pueden pasar desapercibidos, pero los echas de menos cuando no están. En sí parecen tener poderes, pues en Smash disparan hielo y congelan al oponente. Sobre su relación… Es uno de los más grandes misterios sin respuesta de Nintendo xD. Nunca hay suficientes sugerencias, anotaré el Pit vs Bowser. Tengo planeado otro combate para Diddy, aunque todavía falta para eso.

KL Kid: F por Red.

Neo magician 96: Sí, fue una batalla en el Monte Plateado, aunque a diferencia de Gold/Ethan/Eco, los Climbers lo escalaron desde el exterior. Ya de por sí tuvieron mala suerte en la ventaja de tipos, porque si Red les sacaba un Gigamax sería su última escalada xD. Personalmente lo que más extraño de Charizard como peleador solitario es el Golpe Roca que le quitaron en Ultimate, me gustaba finalizar los combate con ese ataque jajaja. Yo veo prácticamente confirmado que Haohmaru vaya a aparecer en KoF XV junto a Nakoruru, aunque me pregunto qué papel le darán en la historia. ¿Aparecerán también personajes de The Last Blade? No te preocupes por dejar tus propuestas, que muchos de los capítulos más interesantes surgen con ellas. Si algún día escribes algo con los héroes de la Shonen Jump me gustaría leerlo, soy un gran fanático de esa revista y todos sus mangas. Los tipos de los primeros 12 estuvieron interesantes, aunque yo le pondría a Link el tipo Hada y al Cap Falcon el tipo Fuego/Lucha. ¿Qué tipos les pondrás a los de Melee?

Fox McCloude: Jajaja, aquí va otro combate random. Aunque los Ice Climbers estaban en desventaja de tipo frente a Charizard se las arreglaron para darle un buen combate. Al menos DK consiguió su libertad. Próximamente se vienen más encuentros inesperados.

Tyrone S Phillips: A shodown between the princesses of Mario? That certainly sounds interesting.

ZaBalor25: De combates impredecibles es que vive este fic, jajaja. Aunque los Ice Climbers la tuvieron algo difícil contra Charizard. Interesantes sugerencias, las anotaré para futuros capítulos.

Y eso es todo por ahora. Sin nada más que decir, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	19. Snake vs Inkling

**Super Smash Bros: Battles.**

* * *

**Solid Snake vs Inkling (Agente 3).**

* * *

La Isla de Shadow Moses, un lugar que no le traía muy gratos recuerdos a Solid Snake. Pensaba que nunca tendría que volver a esa isla y aun así, ahí estaba. Le habían asignado una nueva misión y como el espía experimentado que era, debía llevarla a cabo por el bien de la humanidad.

Se acercó a la isla en un submarino, infiltrándose por agua para no ser detectado. Debía ser cuidadoso para no se percaten de su presencia, por lo que tomó su equipo de buceo y avanzó a nado hasta llegar a unos almacenes, donde finalmente pudo tocar tierra.

Ya se había infiltrado en la isla anteriormente y conocía muy bien el camino, sabía que desde su posición lo único que podía hacer era tomar el ascensor que había al otro extremo del almacén. Aunque para eso debía pasar a los guardias… Y fueron estos mismos guardias los que llamaron su atención.

Claramente las cosas eran muy distintas a la primera vez que se infiltró en la isla, pues en esta ocasión no se enfrentaba a terroristas comunes y corrientes. Los que custodiaban su camino a primera vista parecían niños, pero Snake rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no poseían rasgos humanos. Con tentáculos y ventosas en lugar de cabello, además de un aspecto caricaturizado y armas extrañas que no conseguía identificar.

Oculto en las paredes y sin que lo descubran, Snake se escondió en el interior de una caja y activo su Códec. Si quería cumplir esta misión, necesitaba respuestas y solo el Coronel Roy Campbell podría dárselas. Un pitido le informó al agente que había conseguido contactar con sus superiores.

-Al habla, Snake. Coronel, ¿puede oírme?

-Alto y claro.- La imagen del Coronel Campbell se apareció en el Códec.- ¿cuál es la situación, Snake?

-Una bastante extraña, coronel.- Snake se detuvo un segundo pensando en la mejor manera de explicarse.- Hay algunos… Chicos pulpo resguardando la zona y poseen armas desconocidas. Además que todo el lugar está lleno de una rara sustancia similar a la tinta que probablemente sea nociva o tóxica… Coronel, esto es incluso más extraño que aquella vez que me envió a capturar monos.

-Me temía que algo como esto pudiera suceder.- El coronel suspiró con resignación.- Escucha, Snake. Esta es una operación súper secreta que puede poner en riesgo la seguridad nacional.

-¿Tan grave es?

-Un informante anónimo nos envió datos sobre una organización terrorista conocida como "los Octarianos".- El coronel procedió con su explicación.- Gracias a la información recolectada por Otacon, sabemos que no se trata de seres humanos, no te fíes de su apariencia, Snake.

-Parece ser la clase de cosas que le interesan a Otacon. Pero si fueron ellos los que tomaron el control de la base en Shadow Moses…- El espía estaba pensativo mientras analizaba la información.- ¿Cuál es su objetivo?

-Tú misión es averiguarlo, Snake.- Le ordenó su superior.- Probablemente busquen utilizar algún arma biológica, aunque tampoco podemos descartar la posibilidad de armas nucleares.

-Lo de siempre, entonces. Supongo que está es una misión secreta y no debo esperar refuerzos o apoyo de ninguna clase, ¿verdad?

-No precisamente. El informante anónimo parece pertenecer a una organización que quiere colaborar con nosotros. Mandaron un mensaje informando que enviarán…

Pero la explicación del Coronel se vio interrumpida por un ruido estruendoso. Snake no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera de su caja, pero el sonido de explosiones le confirmó que abandonar su escondite no era buena idea.

-¿Snake? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- Le preguntó preocupado el Coronel.

El espía estaba a punto de responder, pero entonces su caja comenzó a moverse. Dándose cuenta de que se encontraba bajo ataque, Snake interrumpió su Códec con el Coronel Campbell y salió de su caja con una barrida rápida, justo a tiempo para esquivar una ráfaga de pintura naranja.

Un símbolo de admiración salió de su cabeza al ver que lo habían descubierto, pero su verdadera sorpresa fue la identidad de quien lo hizo. A diferencia de los guardias que había encontrado antes, la chica que le disparó a su caja parecía más un calamar que un pulpo. Los tentáculos que le servían de cabello eran de color naranja y llevaba unos auriculares negros en lo que Snake supuso que eran sus oídos.

Vestía un chaleco de color amarillo verdoso, con lo que el espía supuso que tendría un rango mayor al de los guardias que había encontrado antes. ¿Acaso se trataba de un alto rango de la organización terrorista? Pues la cara de asombro que la chica calamar tenía, le indicaban que probablemente lo habían descubierto por accidente y no se lo esperaban.

Aprovechándose de esto, el espía le dio conectó una patada en la cara mientras ella todavía seguía sorprendida y acto seguido sacó su pistola lo más rápido que pudo para apuntársela y… ¿Dónde estaba? La chica calamar desapareció por completo y en su lugar dejó solamente un charco de tinta naranja por todo el pasillo. ¿Cómo pudo haberse desvanecido?

-¡Woomy!

La chica calamar se le apareció por sorpresa con su arma en mano y comenzó a dispararle con ella, sin que Snake pudiera evitarlo. El agente esperaba que su traje de sigilo lo protegiera del daño de lo que fuera a lanzarle, pero fue sorprendido cuando un montón de tinta lo cubrió por completo.

Afortunadamente no parecía ser un ácido nocivo o veneno tóxico, pero el espía tuvo que rápidamente limpiarse la cara, pues la tinta no lo dejaba ver y le dificultaba la respiración. Intentó retirarse por el momento, para esconderse en algún lugar del almacén, pero la tinta hacía más lentos sus movimientos y la chica calamar no dejaba de dispararle. Si no hacía algo pronto, acabaría sepultado bajo toneladas de tinta y sería su fin.

-¡Toma esta sorpresa!- Tomando medidas drásticas, Snake arrojó unas cuantas granadas a su espalda, obligando a su enemiga a detener su ataque en busca de refugio. El agente aprovechó la explosión para resguardarse tras uno de los contenedores del almacén, escondiéndose de la vista de su enemigo para planear algo.

Mientras se sacudía la tinta, observó su pistola, estaba tan cubierta por esa extraña tinta que no le serviría para disparar. La chica calamar dejó su arma inservible, estaba claro que lidiar con ella no sería fácil. Tenía muchas otras armas, pero no debía atacar descuidadamente hasta comprender las habilidades de su enemigo. Comenzó a pensar en algún contraataque… Y entonces un pequeño objeto piramidal cayó cerca de él.

-¿Qué dem…?- Pero un vistazo rápido basto para que el espía percibiera el peligro. Eso era claramente una granada, la chica calamar se estaba vengando de él.

Tuvo que abandonar su escondite para esquivar una gigantesca explosión de tinta, al tiempo que se preparaba para la inminente confrontación. De este modo, acabó frente a frente con la chica calamar y adopto su postura de combate para inmovilizarla.

-¡Woomy!

-¿Woomy?- Se preguntó confundido el espía.

Pero en lugar de una respuesta, la chica calamar sacó una especie de pincel gigante y lo golpeó en la cara con ello, mandándolo contra uno de los contenedores del lugar. Ser golpeado con ese pincel no solo era sorprendentemente doloroso, sino que le dejaba el rostro lleno de tinta y eso era bastante molesto.

La chica calamar consiguió conectarle dos golpes más con su pincel gigante, pero para el tercero, Snake ya se acostumbró a sus movimientos y lo evadió haciendo gala de gran habilidad. Le demostraría a su oponente que cometió un gran error al desafiarlo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pues su arduo entrenamiento y simulaciones ya lo habían preparado para esta clase de situaciones.

Evadió dos golpes más de aquel pincel y luego desarmó a su oponente con una patada. Aun con sus movimientos ralentizados por la tinta, tenía la habilidad suficiente para derrotar a su enemigo en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Mientras ella intentaba sacar otra de sus armas, Snake reaccionó con todo lo que sus reflejos le permitían y la sujetó con una llave al cuello. Estaba a punto de ponerla a dormir, cuando…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

La chica calamar se convirtió en un molusco y literalmente se escurrió entre sus manos, para acto seguido introducirse en la tinta del suelo y comenzar a nadar a través de ella. Esto lo tomó por sorpresa, pero al menos explicaba cómo es que su enemigo desaparecía antes de que pueda atacarla.

Snake salió corriendo lo más rápido que la tinta le permitía, para orillarla nuevamente al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero en esta ocasión la chica calamar fue más astuta. Tomó la suficiente distancia nadando en el piso como calamar y luego adoptó nuevamente su forma humanoide, apuntándole con lo que parecía una Bazooca.

-Esto tiene que ser un chiste…

-¡Woooooooomy!

Intentó darse la vuelta y correr en retirada, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La Bazooca acabó disparando varios proyectiles que formaron torbellinos gigantescos de tinta y lo golpearon en la espalda a quemarropa. Salió disparado por el impacto y agradeció estar usando su traje de sigilo, no quería imaginar el dolor que estaría sintiendo de lo contrario.

Todavía adolorido, el espía arrojó algunas granadas, en un intento de perder de vista a su oponente y recuperar el aliento. Pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa cuando la chica calamar salió corriendo hacia él en medio de las explosiones, protegida con lo que parecía una burbuja de energía.

Unos segundos después, Solid Snake se encontraba escapando por el almacén, mientras que la chica calamar lo perseguía disparándole tinta con lo que parecía la fusión entre un hidrante y una ametralladora.

Al doblar en una esquina, el espía se escondió hábilmente en el interior de una caja, mientras que la chica calamar se pasó de largo. Snake se tomó la libertad de suspirar aliviado, esa chica era mucho más peligrosa de lo que pensaba.

No tenía mucho tiempo para planear otra estrategia, aprendió por las malas que la chica calamar podía aparecerse en cualquier lugar donde hubiera esa tinta y para desgracia suya, todo el almacén acabó cubierto de ella. Con el tiempo y el escenario en su contra, Solid Snake puso en marcha los preparativos de su estrategia.

Una vez todo preparado, se asomó cuidadosamente y encontró a la chica calamar, que parecía estar buscándolo. Arrojó algunas granadas en su dirección y si bien la chica las esquivó, consiguió llamar su atención.

-¡Woooooomyyyy!

Con una clara expresión de enfado, la chica calamar sacó un rodillo gigante y comenzó a cargar con él contra Snake. El espía no quería ni imaginar lo que le ocurriría en caso de ser aplastado por esa cosa, pero afortunadamente todo estaba dentro de sus planes. Había escondido algunas minas terrestres entre la tinta y ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la chica del rodillo les pase por encima.

Evidentemente, fue lo que sucedió. En cuanto el rodillo entró en contacto con las minas, se produjo una poderosa explosión que tomó por sorpresa a la chica calamar. La explosión no solamente consiguió lastimarla, sino que también dispersó toda la tinta del área, dejándola completamente indefensa. Si Snake iba a atacar debía hacerlo ahora o nunca.

-Es hora del espectáculo.

El agente sacó su lanzacohetes, tendría que sacrificar el sigilo, pero era la única manera que tenía para librarse de la chica calamar.

Sin pensárselo más tiempo, comenzó a disparar varios misiles consecutivos y por un segundo pudo ver el rostro de preocupación de su oponente… Dicho rostro duró literalmente un segundo, pues la chica calamar sacó una extraña lavadora en miniatura que comenzó a disparar chorros de tinta frente a ella.

La tinta acabó salpicando los misiles, provocando que exploten antes de tiempo y dejen una nube de humo que bloqueó la visión de Snake.

Viendo que su plan había fracasado, el espía se preparó para la retirada, pero antes de que el humo de las explosiones fuera a despejarse, sintió la tinta bajo sus pies moviéndose. Por lo visto la chica se le acercó en su forma de calamar y tras posicionarse en frente suyo sacó… ¿Un megáfono gigante?

El agente intentó escapar, pues no quería averiguar lo que haría esa cosa… Pero la chica calamar no le dejó opción, pues su megáfono comenzó a emitir gigantescas ondas sonoras que lo golpearon de lleno. Era un ruido insoportable y Snake no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Por más que intentó resistirse, acabó inevitablemente perdiendo la consciencia.

…

Cuando despertó, Snake deseaba que todo lo ocurrido fuera solo un sueño o en el peor de los casos alucinógenos de parte de sus enemigos. Ver a la chica calamar saludándolo alegremente le hizo darse cuenta de que ese no era el caso.

¿Por qué razón había dejado de atacarlo? Le costó encontrar esa respuesta, intentó preguntárselo directamente, pero no entendía ninguno de los sonidos que hacía esa chica calamar. Al final, un Códec con su amigo Otacon, fue todo lo que necesitaba para resolver sus dudas con una respuesta… ¿Satisfactoria?

-Esta Inkling tiene el nombre clave de "Agente 3" y opera bajo las órdenes del Comando Branquias.- Explicó Otacon.- Fue su capitán quien nos facilitó la información acerca de los Octarianos terroristas y dijo que enviaría a su mejor agente a brindarte apoyo. Ella será tu compañera durante esta misión. ¿Alguna duda?

-Sí, tengo una pequeña duda… ¿Esto es una clase de broma o cámara escondida?

-Nada de eso, Snake. Todo va enserio. Tenemos razones para pensar que Liquid Ocelot está colaborando con el líder de los Octarianos.- Le confirmó Otacon.- El destino del mundo está en tus manos y en los de la Agente 3.

Solid Snake se tomó unos cuantos segundos para procesar su misión actual, la cual sonaba difícil de creer. Por su lado, la "Agente 3" se le acercó sonriéndole y mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Woomy!

-¿Qué le ocurre?- Se preguntó Snake.

-Está emocionada.- Le contesto Otacon.- Es la primera vez que conoce a un ser humano y tiene curiosidad por como son.

-Sí, no parecía tan emocionada cuando me perseguía con su tinta.- Comentó el espía mientras observaba a la sonrojada chica calamar.

-No puedes culparla por eso. La atacaste y te confundió con un enemigo.- Le explicó Otacon.

-Espera un segundo… ¿Puedes entenderle?

-Sí, desarrollé un traductor, así que le puedo entender sin problemas.- Otacon comenzó a reír.- ¡Su raza es realmente fascinante!

-Tienes que darme uno de esos traductores.

-¡Woomy!

De esta manera, daría inicio una de las misiones más extrañas a las que Snake se había enfrentado, con una compañera realmente peculiar. Al menos prefería tener a esa chica calamar como aliada en lugar de como enemiga y resultó una chica agradable una vez que le dieron el traductor para entenderle. Al final la fuerza de la Agente 3 le resultó invaluable contra la peligrosa amenaza que tendría que enfrentar.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Ganador: Inkling (Agente 3).

* * *

¡Woomy! El combate resultó ser un duelo entre los mejores agentes secretos… Aunque ambos agentes sean realmente distintos el uno del otro xD. Se podría decir que es uno de los combates más random hasta ahora.

Splatoon es una de las grandes sorpresas que Nintendo nos ha dado en las últimas generaciones y personalmente disfruté bastante de su entrega original para la Wii U y su secuela para la Switch, por lo que estuve realmente contento de ver a los Inkling en el Smash Bros Ultimate. Mucho más tomando en cuenta que fueron ellos quienes inauguraron el juego con ese fantástico tráiler donde queman el logo de Smash xD. Para aquellos que no estén familiarizados con la saga, el "Agente 3" es como llaman al Inkling protagonista del primer Splatoon y de hecho, uno de los trajes alternativos de la Inkling femenina en Ultimate se basa en su apariencia de los juegos donde no es jugable. Los otros protagonistas son el "Agente 4" en Splatoon 2 y el "Agente 8", un Octoling que manejamos en la Octo Expansión. Aunque el género de estos agentes es decidido por el jugador.

Por otro lado, tenemos al legendario Solid Snake, el primer personaje invitado de Smash Bros y al que menos esperarías ver en esta clase de juegos (aunque ya había participado en algo similar con Dream Mix TV World Fighters). Muchos lo echaron de menos en el Smash de Wii U, pero el hijo prodigo de Kojima regresó con todo en Ultimate, siendo para mí uno de los personajes más divertidos de manejar.

Y ahora, aprovechó para agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejan reviews:

Fox McCloude: Jaja, coincidencias que alegran. A todos nos agrada le personalidad amable pero burlona del erizo, por lo que es divertido imaginar cómo se llevará con Bayonetta y su personalidad sarcástica. ¿Batallas en tandem? Pues la idea no suena para nada mal y abre muchas posibilidades. Si hay alguna buena sugerencia, ten por seguro que los incluiré.

KL Kid: Un crossover entre Sonic y Bayonetta no estaría nada mal, aunque a este paso la bruja tiene más posibilidades de toparse con el erizo en alguno de los Sega Superstars que protagoniza. Anotadas las sugerencias para futuros capítulos.

GranAlan Masterplox: Me alegra que te haya gustado el combate, amigo. Tomando en cuenta los poderes con los que contaban ambos, fue difícil realizarlo xD. Vaya que Sega tiene su buena cuota de personajes extraños, de hecho no estaría nada mal tener un juego al estilo de Smash Bros, pero protagonizado por Sonic y los extraños personajes de Sega. Interesantes propuestas, las anotaré para futuros capítulos.

MightyMitch47: La gran Mega Evolución, de verdad que valía la pena conseguir el Smash Final de Charizard solo para verla. ¿Podrá Sonic vencer a Sonic? Solamente Sonic sabe la respuesta xD. Lo único que sabemos es que gracias al erizo, este fic tiene continuidad. Ciertamente, Sakurai hizo un excelente trabajo con Min Min, su estilo de combate es muy divertido. ¿Una batalla contra Little Mac? Suena interesante, seguro lo usaré en futuros capítulos.

DTLA1992: Gracias por el apoyo, espero que te hayas divertido con el combate entre Snake y la Inkling. Puede que el espía favorito de Kojima ya haya participado en este episodio, pero no descarto que tenga un combate contra Ryu en futuros capítulos.

ZaBalor25: Jajaja, así de asombrosa es la velocidad de Sonic. Pocos personajes de ficción pueden igualar al erizo en lo que a velocidad se refiere. Y ahora todos los eventos del fic tienen una explicación… Con un ligero toque de Eggman y las Esmeraldas del Caos.

Neo magician 96: Ahora solo queda esperar que Sonic y Bayonetta encuentren las gemas antes de que Tabbu lo haga y chasquee los dedos para borrar a la mitad del Nintenverso xD. Nunca dije que no se podían repetir peleadores (después de todo, Red combatió tanto contra DK como contra los Climbers), aunque prefiero meter a los demás personajes antes de los que ya lucharon, pero habrá sus excepciones si el combate resulta muy interesante jajaja. Pues quien sabe con qué nos sorprenda el KoF XV, porque nadie se esperaba ver personajes de Sky Love o Dragon Gal en KoF XIV… Aunque ya se están tardando para sacar algún tráiler jajaja. Te comprendo, hasta la fecha he intentado escribir varios crossovers de la Shonen Jump, pero es un proyecto tan titánico que todavía no puedo encontrar la forma correcta de realizarlo. Jajaja, curiosamente a Snake le tocó luchar en este capítulo, pero no descarto la posibilidad de ponerlo contra Yoshi en el futuro. Interesantes los tipos Pokémon que tendrían los de Melee, aunque Roy también pudo ser Fuego/Dragón tomando en cuenta que Ninian puede ser su madre y que su espada tiene "ventaja de tipo" contra los dragones xD. Supongo que ahora tocan los de Brawl.

Y bueno, supongo que eso es todo. Sin más para decir, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	20. Dark Pit vs Lucina

**Super Smash Bros: Battles.**

* * *

**Dark Pit vs Lucina.**

* * *

Trabajar para las fuerzas de la naturaleza tenía sus ventajas, pero también sus desventajas. Dark Pit aún no sabía si haber aceptado la invitación de Viridi fue una buena idea o no.

Por un lado, gracias a la Diosa de la Naturaleza podía volar libremente, incluso después de lo ocurrido con Pandora. Por no mencionar, que era mucho mejor trabajar con ella que con Palutena y su contraparte, su orgullo no le permitiría recibir órdenes de esa Diosa.

Entonces, ¿cuáles eran las desventajas? Pues que tenía que cumplir con las misiones que Viridi le asignaba. Claro, Dark Pit nunca rechazaría un buen desafío, pero con la personalidad de la Diosa de la Naturaleza, ni siquiera sabía cuándo alguna misión iba enserio o era tan solo un capricho de Viridi.

Y aun así, ahí estaba sobrevolando por un frondoso bosque. Era de noche, por lo que estaba algo cansado, pero no tenía opción más que patrullar aquel bosque tan aburrido.

¿Cuál es la razón de eso? Viridi detecto una supuesta anomalía en ese bosque y lo envió en caso de que los humanos o las Fuerzas del Inframundo planeen dañarlo. Claramente era algo ridículo, ese era un bosque aburrido y dudaba mucho que Hades tenga algún interés en destruirlo solo porque sí… O al menos eso es lo que pensó en un principio.

Cual sí de una erupción volcánica se tratase, el bosque comenzó a prenderse en llamas de forma repentina. El suelo comenzó a abrirse y lava y fuego llovían por todas partes. Por si eso fuera poco, extrañas criaturas se aparecieron de la nada, saliendo de extraños portales. Viéndolas mejor, parecían muertos vivientes. ¿Quizá Hades si se encontraba atacando un bosque después de todo? ¿Las Fuerzas del Inframundo habían regresado? Qué molestia.

Afortunadamente, esos muertos vivientes eran fáciles de vencer. Portaban armas peligrosas, pero eran demasiado lentos y poco resistentes. Al menos Dark Pit estaba contento de tener algo de acción para divertirse un poco.

Fue entonces que ocurrió lo inesperado: Un gigantesco portal se apareció a la distancia.

Dark Pit se encontraba un poco lejos de ese portal, pero alcanzó a ver una figura humana emergiendo de él. Podría tratarse del líder de los enemigos, aunque no se parecía a Thanatos. De hecho, su figura era mucho más esbelta y elegante que la de su antiguo enemigo, no es que eso fuera muy difícil considerando la complexión de los secuaces del Dios del Inframundo.

¿Acaso Hades había conseguido otro comandante para su ejército? ¿Sería alguien más poderoso que Thanatos? ¿Qué clase de técnicas utilizaría? Eso no importaba, lo único que debía hacer era derrotarlo y su misión estaría cumplida.

Abriéndose paso por el bosque y derrotando a todos los enemigos que se le interpusieron en el camino, consiguió acercarse al lugar donde apareció ese portal.

-Muy bien, ¿dónde se habrá metido ese tipo?

El ángel comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, al menos el número de enemigos había disminuido. Ya se estaba frustrando con su búsqueda, pero finalmente consiguió encontrarlo, corriendo en medio del bosque. Ahí se encontraba el nuevo comandante de Hades y muy posiblemente el causante del incendio forestal.

Antes de atacarlo precipitadamente, Dark Pit decidió analizarlo: Se trataba de un extraño guerrero de cabello azul, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara de mariposa. Portaba una espada que seguramente sería su principal herramienta para luchar. A primera vista parecía un humano delgado, pero no estaba seguro de ello. Siendo un comandante de Hades podría ser cualquier criatura del inframundo con forma humanoide… Al menos se divertiría aplastándolo.

Decidió atacar a distancia, aprovechándose del elemento sorpresa. Apuntó con su arco y le disparó una de sus flechas, golpeándolo por el costado e interrumpiendo su corrida. El guerrero se puso en guardia, pero aún no sabía de donde lo estaban atacando, por lo que Dark Pit decidió aprovechar y continuar disparando sus flechas. Hábilmente, el guerrero las vio venir, esquivando una y bloqueando las demás con rápidos movimientos de su espada. Por la forma en que lo hacía, era muy posible que su arma tenga propiedades mágicas.

-¡¿Quién está atacándome?! ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!- Exigió el enmascarado.

-Pareces muy atrevido para ser una basura de Hades.- Dark Pit salió de entre los arbustos, con una sonrisa arrogante, confundiendo a su oponente.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Lo señaló, poniéndose en guardia junto a su espada.- ¿Por qué me has atacado?

-Muy sencillo, insecto. Estoy aquí para evitar que cumplas con la misión que te encomendaron.- Al escuchar las palabras del ángel, aquel guerrero se sobresaltó.

-¡¿Piensas interferir con mi misión?! Entonces fuiste enviado por…

-Así es, esa deidad molesta me envió.- El ángel se encogió de hombros.- Claro, pude haberme negado, pero la deidad que te envió a ti es mucho más molesta y sería divertido fastidiarla.

-¡No te lo permitiré! ¡Caerás junto al dragón caído!

Tras ese juego de palabras, el enmascarado se lanzó al ataque, arremetiendo con furiosos tajos de su espada. Dark Pit simplemente lo bloqueó dividiendo su arco en dos cuchillas para detener cada uno de los tajos de su oponente. En un inició lo subestimó y pensó que con su habilidad podía frenarlos fácilmente, pero tras recibir un par de cortes se dio cuenta que su oponente era hábil, estaba bien entrenado en el uso de su espada.

-No permitiré que interfieras con mi misión. ¡Cambiaré el futuro!

Ante la furiosa arremetida del enmascarado, Dark Pit no tuvo más opción que tomar distancia. Alejó a su oponente con una patada en el estómago y acto seguido extendió sus alas, volando hasta situarse en la rama de un árbol. Ahí, el ángel sacó nuevamente su arco de plata y comenzó a disparar sus flechas oscuras. El guerrero intentaba desviar sus flechas con la espada, pero tenía muchas dificultades para hacerlo.

-¡Baja de ahí!- Exigió el enmascarado con frustración en su mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Se burló Dark Pit.- ¿Acaso no puedes alcanzarme?

-¡Puedo y lo haré!- El enmascarado bloqueó otro disparo de flecha y comenzó a correr hacía su oponente.- ¡Por mi padre!

Dark Pit debía admitir que estaba sorprendido. Aquel enemigo no solamente estaba bloqueando sus disparos, sino que cargaba hacía él a toda velocidad, odiaba admitirlo, pero el tipo era hábil. No pudo evitar sonreír al encontrar finalmente un oponente digno.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se elevó saltando con un elegante tajo de su espada, con el que partió en dos la rama sobre la que Dark Pit estaba parado. El ángel oscuro, tuvo que planear hacía el suelo, sin mucho tiempo para recomponerse, pues su enemigo enmascarado volvía a cargar con cortes de su espada.

-No lo haces nada mal, flacucho.- Expresó el ángel mientras bloqueaba la espada de su oponente.- ¡Pero yo soy mejor!

Sacando sus Palmas Violetas, el ángel oscuro comenzó a disparar proyectiles de energía, impactando al guerrero de Hades a corta distancia. Con unas cuantas explosiones a quemarropa, aquel guerrero salió disparado y parecía bastante lastimado, con su traje azul un poco rasgado.

-Maldición, es demasiado poderoso…- Aquel guerrero lo veía con frustración, pero aún no se había rendido.

-Vamos, detente de una vez. Solamente ríndete y regresa con tu estúpido dios.

-¡Jamás! ¡Hay demasiado en juego y muchos dependen de mí!- Con una fuerza de voluntad admirable, aquel guerrero se levantó del suelo y empuñó su espada, que comenzaba a brillar en una extraña energía verde.- ¡Ether!

Su enemigo cargaba a máxima velocidad, con su espada brillando de color verde, y al verlo, Dark Pit no pudo evitar sentir admiración. Odiaba admitirlo, pero la voluntad que mostraba su oponente lo tomó por sorpresa, cualquier otro ya se habría rendido a estas alturas, pero él no. ¿Por qué razón serviría tan fervientemente a alguien como Hades? ¿Acaso por alguna deuda o código de honor? Bueno, tendría que derrotarlo y luego preguntárselo.

-¡Brazal Bionico!

El ángel sacó su gigantesco brazal, que comenzó a cargarse en energía eléctrica. Su enemigo se acercaba con movimientos veloces y elegantes, estaba a punto de cortarlo con aquella espada… Pero Dark Pit era mucho más rápido. Justo antes de que la espada pueda cortarlo, el ángel oscuro golpeó a su enemigo en el estómago y lo sacó volando varios metros.

Tras finalizar su ataque, el ángel observó el estado de su enemigo, que se encontraba en el suelo, sujetándose el estómago, bastante adolorido y con algunas chispas recorriendo su cuerpo a causa del Brazal Bionico. Por unos instantes sonrió, deduciendo que el combate ya había acabado, pero nuevamente, el enmascarado se levantaba apoyándose con su espada.

-¿Aun de pie?- El enmascarado no le respondió, estaba demasiado concentrado levantándose a pesar del dolor.- Ja, me agrada tu actitud, ciertamente eres mucho más digno que ese tonto de Thanatos. Bien, vamos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Usaré una de mis favoritas. ¡Báculo Sombrío!

Sacando una de sus mejores armas, Dark Pit apuntó a su oponente y comenzó a cargarla. El guerrero intentó moverse, pero el dolor se lo impedía, por lo que Dark Pit finalmente disparó un poderoso proyectil de energía oscura desde su Báculo Sombrío.

-¡Adiós!

El enmascarado se encontraba en un momento desesperado, pues no podría evadir el ataque y apenas podía moverse. Aun así, lo intentó y consiguió echarse para atrás en el último segundo, esquivando la mayor parte del daño. Pese a eso, el proyectil de oscuridad consiguió golpear su máscara y esta salió volando.

El ángel estaba de cierta forma emocionado al ver que la batalla no había terminado, pero cuando estaba por atacar nuevamente se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, uno que lo congeló por completo. Pues al perder su máscara, el rostro de aquel guerrero quedó expuesto, además de liberar una larga cabellera de color azul.

¿El problema con esto? Que los rasgos de aquel enemigo eran claramente femeninos. Dark Pit tardó un poco en procesar esto último.

-¡¿Eres una mujer?!

-Y también una excelente actriz.- Aprovechando la conmoción causada, la chica arremetió con su espada, conectando un corte en el ángel.- ¡Te enviré de regreso con tú amo!

El primer tajo ciertamente lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero esa chica ya estaba en su límite y apenas podía moverse a causa del dolor. Debido a ello, Dark Pit pudo bloquear fácilmente sus siguientes ataques, pero todavía estaba demasiado conmocionado para iniciar su contraataque. El género de su oponente lo había tomado por sorpresa y ahora tenía muchas preguntas.

¿Quién era esta chica y porque ocultaba su identidad? ¿Cómo es que una humana era tan buena guerrera? ¿Por qué razón Hades emplearía a una humana? ¿Por qué razón una guerrera tan poderosa serviría al dios del inframundo? Y la pregunta más importante… ¿Por qué se negaba a caer?

-Muy bien, chica actriz. Creo que ambos tuvimos suficiente de esto.- Dark Pit consiguió desarmarla con un veloz movimiento, dejando a la chica completamente indefensa.- No eres nada mala, pero ganó el mejor. Acéptalo y responde mis preguntas.

-¡Jamás!- La chica se tambaleaba, notablemente adolorida, pero aun sin su espada continuaba en una postura de combate.- No puedo caer aquí… ¡Derrotaré a Grima y salvaré a mi padre!

La chica intentó embestirlo, pero Dark Pit fácilmente emprendió vuelo para evadirla. La guerrera intentó ir por su espada, pero cayó al suelo, se encontraba demasiado lastimada. Al ver esa determinación, el ángel oscuro solo pudo sentir respeto y admiración por su oponente. Y eran muy pocos los que podían presumir de haberse ganado el respeto del gran Dark Pit.

A pesar de todo, al menos su oponente ya le había dado un nombre. ¿Grima? ¿Acaso era ese Grima quien la obligaba a trabajar para el Inframundo? Tomando en cuenta que la guerrera consiguió ponerse de pie nuevamente, quizá era un buen momento para preguntarle.

-No te esfuerces tanto, chica actriz. ¿Por qué no mejor te tranquilizas y me dices quien es ese Grima?

-¿Qué?- De pronto, la expresión de aquella guerrera cambio por completo. Toda su ira se vio reemplazada por confusión.- Tú… No intentes confundirme… Sabes muy bien, quien es Grima… Es a quien sirves…

Tras escuchar todas esas acusaciones por parte de su oponente, Dark Pit solamente pudo hacer una cosa: Reírse a carcajadas. Esto claramente confundió aún más a la guerrera, que apenas se mantenía en pie.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Preguntó con cierto enfado.- ¡No intentes burlarte de mí, sirviente de Grima!

-Lo siento, linda. Yo solo me sirvo a mí mismo.- Respondió el ángel con una sonrisa burlona.- No conozco a ese Grima del que hablas.

-No… ¿No eres un enemigo?- Preguntó con una clara expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

Al final, las heridas pudieron con aquella guerrera, quien finalmente cayó inconsciente al suelo. Dark Pit tuvo que reconocer su aguante, aunque todavía tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle… Bueno, le había dado un combate entretenido, así que podría esperar junto a ella hasta que despierte y le resuelva todas sus dudas.

…

Sería al amanecer del día siguiente, cuando aquella guerrera finalmente recuperaría la consciencia. En un principio intentaría atacarlo, pero el ángel oscuro la tranquilizaría un poco devolviéndole su espada. Sin intención de perder más tiempo, Dark Pit exigiría respuestas… Nunca esperó cuan inesperadas y fantásticas fueron dichas respuestas.

-Entonces… ¿Es ese de ahí?

-Sí, el de cabello azul.- Le respondió ella.

Ambos se encontraban observando a distancia a un pequeño grupo que caminaba por el bosque. Un grupo conformado por un sujeto encapuchado, un gran caballero de armadura montando a caballo, una joven chica de coletas y un espadachín de cabello azul. ¿Por qué razón los observaban? Pues…

-¿De verdad me dices que ese sujeto es tu padre?- Ante las preguntas de Dark Pit, la guerrera únicamente asintió sonriendo.- ¡¿Eso quiere decir que ibas enserio con los viajes en el tiempo?!

¿Viajes en el tiempo? Eso sin duda era algo nuevo, pero la chica a la que se enfrentó parecía sincera respecto a ese asunto. Según le dijo, ella fue enviada al pasado para evitar un futuro Post Apocalíptico. Eso sonaba demasiado problemático, Dark Pit casi hubiera preferido enfrentar otra invasión del Inframundo.

-Oye.- La voz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- Gracias por curar mis heridas.

-No tienes que agradecerme, yo fui quien te las hizo.- Respondió el ángel de forma arrogante.- Aunque supongo que debo disculparme por el malentendido.

-Fue mi culpa, te ataque de manera impulsiva.- Se excusó ella.- Aunque estoy contenta de que no seas un enemigo. ¿Dices que eres un espíritu de la naturaleza? Eso es bastante sorprendente.

-Algo así, me envió la diosa de la naturaleza, pero yo solo me sirvo a mí mismo. Soy el gran Dark Pit, el ángel más poderoso de todos... Aunque diste una buena pelea, chica actríz.

-Lucina.- Le dijo ella.- Mi nombre es Lucina.

-¿Lucina? Buen nombre. ¿Por qué no me hablas un poco más acerca de tu misión?

Probablemente se estuviera metiendo en algo grande y claramente habían muchas cosas que no comprendía del todo, como los viajes en el tiempo. Pero eso de evitar un futuro Post Apocalíptico sin duda sonaba como algo interesante y esta chica Lucina lo había dejado impresionado… Para ser una humana. Lo único que Dark Pit tenía por seguro es que no se aburriría en un buen tiempo.

Pese a todo, el ángel oscuro todavía tenía una pregunta en mente… ¿Cómo le explicaría a Viridi todo el asunto de los viajes en el tiempo?

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Ganador: Dark Pit.

* * *

Estamos de vuelta con otro combate y nada mejor que una batalla entre dos de mis personajes favoritos, Dark Pit y Lucina. Los dos que fueron duramente criticados en el Smash de Wii U por ser clones y para Ultimate inauguraron el termino de Echo Fighter xD.

Personalmente son personajes que me gustan mucho e incluso me agradan más que Pit y Marth, por lo que estoy contento de verlos a ambos en Smash. De hecho son de los personajes que más suelo utilizar jajaja. Considerando la personalidad de ambos, me pareció muy interesante hacer un combate entre ellos y aunque estaba claro que Dark Pit llevaría la delantera por su amplia gama de habilidades, la determinación que caracteriza a Lucina sin duda sorprendería al ángel oscuro. Solamente digamos que en el universo de mi fic, Lucina no estará tan sola en el transcurso de tiempo entre la guerra con Gangrel y el inicio de la guerra con Walhart.

De todos modos, agradezco a todas aquellas personas que apoyan la historia con sus reviews. En serio, no creí que este fic llegaría tan lejos xD.

KL Kid: ¿Una batalla de asistentes? No se me había ocurrido. Lucina ya participó en este capítulo, pero ten por seguro que le daré más batallas en el futuro (de hecho, tengo una planeada).

Fox McCloude: Splatoon de por sí es una locura y quise hacer un combate que le haga justicia a la saga xD. Al final es culpa de Otacon, si hubiera desarrollado su traductor un poco antes, Snake se hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas.

DTLA1992: Jajaja, no podía dejar fuera un duelo entre agentes secretos, es increíble lo bien que encajaron aun con lo distintas que son sus franquicias.

Baraka108: El único fic donde puedes ver batallas tan random e inesperadas xD. Espero seguir sorprendiendo en futuros capítulos.

GranAlan Masterplox: Lo dicho, Snake ya lo ha visto todo. Interesante, no había tomado en cuenta al manga de Splatoon, se ve entretenido pero encontrarlo en español es bastante difícil xD. Seguro que los entintados meterán en muchos problemas a Snake, pero es imposible no encariñarse con ellos, así que nuestro querido agente caerá ante sus encantos tarde o temprano. ¿Encuentro generacional de Links? Eso puede ser interesante.

ZaBalor25: Los combates más inesperados pueden ser los más entretenidos. Supongo que mientras más distintos sean los mundos representados, más divertidas pueden ser las interacciones entre los personajes. Me alegra que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.

Neo Magician 96: Los agentes más bizarros en un épico enfrentamiento, no hay que subestimar a la Agente 3. Jaja, encontraste la referencia al pequeño crossover que tuvo Snake con los monos del Ape Escape en el Metal Gear Solid 3, en su momento fue un gran detalle por parte de Kojima. Están tardando tanto en sacar un tráiler del KoF XV que los fanáticos ya han sacado toda clase de filtraciones divertidas. Sí, la diferencia de poderes entre algunas series, dificulta bastante a la hora de hacer un crossover de la Shonen Jump. Interesantes los tipos de Brawl, supongo que Olimar cambia de tipo según el Pikmin que tenga equipado, estaría interesante xD. Ahora a ver los tipos de los de Wii U/3 DS.

MightyMitch47: El clásico ambiente oscuro y de sigilo de Metal Gear salpicado de pintura naranja por todas partes xD. De hecho por un momento me plantee en usar al Agente de Splatoon 2, pero la clásica Agente 3 es mucho más icónica para los jugadores de la saga, además de que está representada por un Skin en Smash. Eso por no mencionar que el gameplay de los Inkling en Ultimate está más basado en el primer Splatoon, lo que indirectamente te da a entender que los que salen en Smash son los protagonistas del primer juego antes de obtener ese atuendo característico que poseen en las secuelas. Snake es un personaje bastante adaptable en esta clase de situaciones, dan ganas de ver cómo termina su "relación de compañeros" con la Inkling xD.

Bueno, eso es todo. Sin nada más que agregar, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
